


Wenn der Ostwind schweigt

by ampersand_ch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Computers, Crimes & Criminals, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Hospitalization, M/M, Murder, Organized Crime, Romance, Secrets, Shooting
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampersand_ch/pseuds/ampersand_ch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Geschichte knüpft an die 3. Episode der 3. Staffel an. Sherlock wurde von seinem Bruder aus dem Exil zurückbeordert um Moriarty, der in einer TV-Botschaft wieder aufgetaucht ist, zu stellen. Die Aufgabe, die Sherlock erwartet, ist komplexer und schwieriger als vermutet und übersteigt alle seine Befürchtungen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [When the East Wind Falls Silent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502048) by [ampersand_ch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampersand_ch/pseuds/ampersand_ch)



_"Der Ostwind wird ihn wegführen, dass er dahinfährt, und Ungestüm wird ihn von seinem Ort treiben."  
Hiob 27, Vers 21_

_"... dass sie wie Stroh werden vor dem Winde, und wie Spreu, die der Sturmwind hinwegfegt."  
Hiob 21, Vers 18_

_"... so wird doch ein Ostwind des Herrn aus der Wüste herauffahren, daß sein Brunnen vertrocknet und seine Quelle versiegt; und er wird rauben den Schatz ..."  
Hosea 13, Vers 15_

 

***

Es roch nach Desinfektionsmittel wie in jedem Krankenhaus. Sie gingen schweigend nebeneinander den nüchtern kühlen Gang entlang. Sherlock hatte eigentlich nicht mitkommen wollen. Er tat es John zuliebe. Und vielleicht für Mary.

"Hier", sagte John und ging zu einer Tür, mattiertes Glas, öffnete sie.

Der Korridor roch anders. Mild, ein Unterton von Süsse. Bunte Bilder an den Wänden. Sherlock blieb vor einem gigantischen Anschlagbrett stehen. Geburtsanzeigen. Jedes Baby sah aus wie das andere. Mehr oder weniger.

 _Ein Sonnenstrahl ist in unser Leben gefallen. Wir sind glücklich über die Ankunft unserer Tochter Felicitas Maria Defago._ Datum, Gewicht, Länge.

 _Wir haben dich mit Freude erwartet und du bist zu uns gekommen. Willkommen auf der Erde! Damian Sellers._ Datum, Gewicht, Länge.

 _Gott der Herr hat uns reich beschenkt. Wir danken Ihm für unseren Sohn Josef Antonius Labroughin._ Datum, Gewicht, Länge.

_Eine Seele hat den Weg zu uns gefunden. Eliane Penelope Christina Meyer ..._

Irgendwie schien die Geburt eines Kindes den Eltern jede vernünftige Sprache zu rauben. Was würden John und Mary schreiben? Keine unsinnigen Sprüche, hoffte Sherlock. Sie würden es schlicht halten. _Wir freuen uns über die Geburt unserer Tochter ..._

"Kommst du, Sherlock?"

Sherlock nickte, schaute auf und fand Johns Blick. John war stehen geblieben und wartete.

"Alles okay mit dir? Bist du bereit?"

War er bereit? Er hatte nicht mitkommen wollen. Mary im Wochenbett. Das geheimnisvolle Glühen einer Frau in den Augen, die eben entbunden hatte. Unter Schmerzen einen neuen Menschen in diese Welt geboren hatte, einen unbekannten Menschen, geschaffen aus dem Genmaterial von John und Mary. Hinausgepresst in die Welt. Zu ihnen dazu gepresst, zu John und Mary und ihm. In dieses unruhige, gefährliche Umfeld. Ein unschuldiges Wesen. Abhängig. Wehrlos. Ausgeliefert. Trauma eines neuen Lebens. Er hatte geschworen, diesen unbekannten neuen Menschen zu beschützen.

"Sherlock?"

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde flackerte Ungeduld in Johns Augen. Dann wurden sie nachdenklich, musterten ihn. Es war Johns Kind. Das Kind jenes Menschen, der Sherlock am nächsten stand. Des einzigen Menschen, der ihm nahe stand. Sherlock versuchte ein Lächeln. Er wollte sich freuen. Aber John durchschaute ihn. Sherlock sah es an den Augen, in denen die Sorge unverändert blieb, kein Lächeln. Es hatte sich etwas verändert zwischen ihnen. Es gab kein Spiel mehr. Es hatte sich verändert in jenem langen Augenblick, in dem sie sich verabschiedet hatten vor dem Flugzeug, auseinander gegangen waren mit einem langen Handschlag, die Blicke hilflos ineinander, unerträgliches Kaleidoskop der Gefühle, Angst und Trauer nicht mehr handhabbar, darunter ein Strom von Wissen und Gewissheit. Alle Worte verloren. Alle Gedanken zerstoben. Jede Handlung erstarrt. Die Rückkehr nach vier Minuten unerträglich. Ein Schock. Er hatte damit nicht umgehen können. Er hatte gezögert, aus dem Flugzeug auszusteigen, war sitzen geblieben mit geschlossenen Augen, in Brust und Kopf ein heilloses Chaos. Erst als man ihn aufgefordert hatte auszusteigen, hatte er begriffen, dass es vorbei war. Dass er zurück war auf Londons Boden. Dass er wieder an jenem Punkt war, der vor wenigen Minuten seine ganze Kraft gekostet hatte, mental und emotional. Er war ausgestiegen, erschöpft, und auf John zugegangen, der noch immer dagestanden war mit Mary, überfordert auch er. Er hatte in Johns Augen geschaut. Stumm. Wund noch vom Abschied. Mary hatte ihn umarmt. Sanft und aufmerksam, der Tatsache gewahr, dass er nicht reagieren konnte. Es war zu viel. Er hatte den Blick nicht aus Johns Augen nehmen können, während Mary ihn umarmt hatte. Marys warmer Körper mit dem Kind. Johns Augen. Er hätte ihm so viel sagen wollen und hatte es nicht getan. Es hatte ihn überfordert. Ihn und John auch.

Mary sass in ihrem Wöchnerinnenbett und tippte auf dem Laptop, als John und Sherlock das Zimmer betraten. Sie war bleich und sah abgekämpft aus, aber sie lächelte, als John sie zur Begrüssung küsste. Sherlock nickte ihr zu. Aber dann besann er sich eines Besseren, beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie auf die Wange.

"Gratuliere."

"Danke, Sherlock."

Kein verklärtes Glimmen in den blauen Augen. Marys Blick war klar und sachlich. John hatte sich unterdessen über das fahrbare Bettchen gebeugt, das neben Marys Bett stand.

"Nimm sie ruhig raus", sagte Mary. "Sie mag das."

John schlug die rosa geblümte Decke zurück und hob das Kind heraus, nahm es auf den Arm. Ein Würmchen. Es war eingepackt in ein Stoffbündel, aus dem oben krumme Ärmchen herausschauten, das weisse Baumwoll-Pulloverchen mehrfach umgeschlagen an den Handgelenken, winzige Fäustchen. Der Kopf mit überraschend dunklem Haar, die Augen zusammengekniffen, die Haut rot und runzelig. Auf der Stirn eine Schürfung. Es war eine lange und schwere Geburt gewesen.

"Schau, das ist meine Tochter", sagte John.

Er drehte sich lächelnd zu Sherlock, der einen unsicheren Blick auf das Bündel warf.

"Du brauchst nicht sagen, dass sie schön ist", sagte Mary. "Sie ist einfach ein Neugeborenes."

"Wenn sie die Fähigkeiten ihrer Eltern geerbt hat, braucht sie nicht schön sein", sagte Sherlock.

Mary lachte.

"Das mit der Schönheit kommt dann schon noch", erklärte John. "Hier."

Er machte Anstalten, das Bündel an Sherlock zu übergeben, aber der wich zurück.

"Komm schon", intervenierte John. "Das ist meine Tochter. Nimm sie!"

"Sie ist erst ein paar Stunden auf der Welt", sagte Sherlock scheu.

"Komm", sagte John sanft. Er ging auf Sherlock zu und legte ihm das Bündel in den Arm, korrigierte mit seiner Hand die Haltung des Freundes.

"So ist perfekt. Der Kopf muss gestützt werden."

Sherlock starrte auf das runzelige Gesicht, die feuchten Sauglippen, die fest geschlossenen Fäuste. Das Kind schlief friedlich. Süsslich milder Geruch ging von ihm aus. Milch, Vanille, Honig. Sherlocks Blick traf Johns. John lächelte. Er lächelte nachdenklich und mit einer Wärme, die Sherlock verwirrte. Sherlock forschte für lange Momente in Johns Augen, forschte nach der Botschaft zwischen ihnen. Es war nicht das Kind, das John auf diese Weise lächeln liess. Es waren er und das Kind, sie beide, die Kombination aus ihnen. Es waren die Scheu und Unbeholfenheit, mit denen er das Bündel hielt. Und es war das unbeirrte Urvertrauen dieses Kindes in seinen Armen. Dieses neuen, ahnungslosen Menschen. Eben angekommen. Es waren die Veränderungen. Emotionen, die neu waren. Unerprobt. Für ihn und für John. Für sie alle. Eine andere Geschichte hatte begonnen, ein fremdes Abenteuer. Sherlock fürchtete sich davor.

Er gab das Kind an John zurück. Er wagte nicht, den Arm auszustrecken, auf dem es lag. John kam ihm entgegen, übernahm es sorgsam. Ihre Arme berührten sich dabei, ihre Finger streiften sich, ihre Blicke. Sherlock atmete für einen Moment Johns vertrauten Duft, vermischt mit Milch, Vanille, Honig. John lächelte ihn erneut an, bevor er das Neugeborene zurücklegte ins Bettchen. Diese Wärme, noch immer diese Wärme in seinem Blick.

Sherlock drehte sich zu Mary. Sie sass in ihrem Wöchnerinnenbett, den Laptop auf dem Stillkissen. Sie hatte aufgehört zu schreiben. Sie schauten sich in die Augen. Sherlock und Mary. Ernst. Und Sherlock war klar, dass sie um seine Angst wusste, seine Angst vor dem, was war und was kam. Sie teilte seine Angst.

Der Besuch von Mary vor zehn Tagen in der Baker Street, hochschwanger: _Wenn du zu Copernicus-SL3 ermittelst, Sherlock, wirst du früher oder später auf einen Namen stossen, dessen Initialen dir bekannt vorkommen werden. Ich will, dass du das weisst. - A.G.R.A.?_ hatte er gefragt, vorsichtig, und Mary hatte geschwiegen. Sie hatten sich nur in die Augen geschaut. Lange und ernst. Wie jetzt. Mary war Profi wie er, jemand mit geschärften Sinnen für Gefahr und Bedrohung. Moriarty oder jemand, der sich dafür ausgab, hatte dafür gesorgt, dass seine Ausschaffung abgebrochen worden war, dass er bei John und Mary sein konnte, dass er das Kind sah. Das war kein Zufall. Jemand spielte im Hintergrund ein Spiel. Ein beängstigend präzises Spiel. Mary war das ebenso bewusst wie ihm. Er hatte Magnussen erschossen, aber das reichte nicht.

 

***

 

Sherlock fuhr mit dem Taxi zurück an die Baker Street. Die Wohnung war leer ohne John. Noch immer. Sie roch verlassen. Nach Staub und abgestandener Luft. Sie war kühl und leblos, eine Ansammlung von Gegenständen ohne Seele. John fehlte. Etwas in Sherlocks Brust zog sich zusammen, kurz nur, er hatte sich daran gewöhnt an dieses Zusammenziehen, jedes Mal, wenn er die Wohnung betrat. Dieser Geruch nach Leere. Sherlock startete den Laptop. Mycroft hatte ihm weitere Daten zu dem Fall geschickt.

Sie wussten noch nicht viel darüber, was hinter Moriartys TV-Auftritt steckte. Drei Wochen, und sie waren kaum weiter gekommen. Eine Sonderkommission war eingesetzt worden. Sie sollte klären wie es möglich war, den staatlichen TV-Kanal zu übersteuern. Und sie sollten das Sicherheitssystem überdenken. Das Technische war schnell geklärt gewesen. Jemand war in die digitale Infrastruktur des Senders eingedrungen, hatte die Frequenzbänder verstellt und auf einem Transponderkanal des Astra-Systems über den Erdbeobachtungssatelliten Copernicus-SL3 die Einspielung gesendet. Danach waren die Frequenzbänder vom Hacker wieder justiert worden. Das war ungewöhnlich. Der Täter hatte hinter sich aufgeräumt, alles so hinterlassen, wie es zuvor gewesen war. Der ganze Vorgang zeugte von einer Professionalität, die den Sicherheitsexperten die Nackenhaare sträubte. Jemand musste den Satelliten für diesen Zweck manipuliert haben. Das zeugte von einer organisierten, höchst potenten Täterschaft. Aber wozu das alles? Wer stand dahinter? Sherlock scrollte durch die technischen Daten von Copernicus-SL3. Das Ding kreiste im Orbit und es war nicht bekannt, wozu es fähig und wofür es programmiert war. _Troyanisches Pferd,_ hatte Mary gesagt, _Ich kann dir keine Informationen geben ohne uns alle zu gefährden. Nur ein Tipp: MDA und CSIS._ Copernicus-SL3 war vor drei Jahren in den Orbit geschickt worden mit der Aufgabe, Wetter- und Umweltdaten zu liefern. Die kanadische Herstellerfirma McDonald Dettwiler and Associates Ltd., kurz MDA, hatte auf Anfrage die technische Beschreibung geschickt. Das war mehr als nichts, aber es war zu wenig.

Sherlock lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück. Es war zu wenig. Moriarty. Warum Moriarty? Moriarty war tot, sein Netzwerk zerschlagen. Konnte er ihn ausschliessen? Oder hatte er etwas übersehen? Was hatte der kanadische Geheimdienst CSIS (Canadian Security Intelligence Service) damit zu tun? War Mary Kanadierin? Er hatte von Anfang vermutet, dass sie nicht britisch war. Hatte sie für den CSIS gearbeitet, damals, vor drei Jahren? Mary hatte ihn gebeten, John nicht zu involvieren. Er hatte sich bisher daran gehalten. Aber es war ihm nicht wohl dabei. John war sein Freund. Sein einziger und bester Freund. John war Soldat und sein Gefährte, wenn es um Verbrecherjagd ging. Aber er war auch Ehemann. Der Ehemann von Mary, die im Wochenbett lag und gegen die sich seine Ermittlungen vielleicht würden richten müssen. Und John war Vater. Unschuldiges Bündel. Sherlock hätte John gebraucht an seiner Seite, jetzt, bei diesem schwierigen Fall, der sie beide so direkt betraf. Er hätte ehrlich sein wollen zu ihm, die Karten auf den Tisch legen. Er hätte mit ihm die Fakten erörtern wollen, die Spuren verfolgen. Er hatte Mary nichts versprochen. Sollte er mit John reden?

So viele Gedanken um Beziehung. So viele und so unausweichlich. Das war nicht gut. Sherlock wusste es. Es behinderte ihn. Zu viel Rücksicht. Zu viele Gefühle. Er drehte im Kreis. Er musste sich klar werden, was der Weg war. Sherlock schaute auf das Display seines Mobiltelefons, das neben ihm auf dem Tisch lag. Es vibrierte. Mycroft.

"Hallo Sherlock. Wie geht es eurem Baby?"

"Gut", sagte Sherlock knapp und ohne auf den Spott einzugehen. "Was gibt es Neues?"

"Der Yard hat einen Mann festgenommen, der bei MDA am Standort Oxfordshire arbeitet. Er hat den Satelliten damals programmiert und offensichtlich gibt es Ungereimtheiten."

"Ungereimtheiten? Was heisst das?"

"Die Dokumentation der Daten ist manipuliert. Der Satellit ist schon in der Produktion nicht so programmiert worden, wie er sollte. Ich dachte, du willst beim Verhör vielleicht dabei sein."

"Selbstverständlich. Wann? Wo?"

"16 Uhr. Ich habe dir den Heli nach Oxfordshire organisiert. Dein Taxi holt dich in 10 Minuten in der Baker Street ab. Was über den Mann bekannt ist, bekommst du unterwegs digital. Und übrigens: Interpol wurde beigezogen. Der Satellit wird international genutzt und die kanadische Herstellerfirma besteht darauf."

"Gut. Ich melde mich."

"Und, Sherlock ..."

"Ja?"

"Ich habe zwei Sicherheitsbeamte zu Mary und dem Baby abgestellt. Ganz unauffällig. Sie wird nichts merken. Ich denke, das ist in deinem Sinn."

Sherlock starrte auf seinen Laptop mit den technischen Daten. Sein Herz schlug schnell und klopfte hart. Das war unerwartet. Was wusste Mycroft?

"Ja. Danke", sagte er leise.

"Am besten, du sagst deinem John nichts davon. Du weisst ja: er regt sich so schnell auf und wir wollen sein neues Vaterglück nicht stören, nicht wahr?"

"Seit wann bist du so mitfühlend?"

"Oh, das war ich immer, Bruderherz. Du hast es einfach nicht bemerkt."

"Ja, sicher." Sherlock verdrehte die Augen. "Ich bin in 10 Minuten bereit."

Er beendete den Anruf, wählte Johns Nummer.

"John. Ich fliege nach Oxfordshire. Mycroft hat mich aufgeboten. Der Yard hat eine Spur. Ich gehe davon aus, dass ich morgen, spätestens übermorgen, zurück bin."

"Brauchst du mich?"

Sherlock zögerte einen Moment. Dann sagte er sanft, und er wusste nicht, warum er es sagte. Vielleicht, weil es so gegenwärtig war:

"Die Wohnung ist leer ohne dich, John." Johns Atem. Erstaunen vielleicht. Ein paar Herzschläge Stille zwischen ihnen. "Mary und das Kind brauchen dich jetzt. Bleib bei ihnen und pass gut auf sie auf. Ich melde mich, sobald ich zurück bin. Dann wissen wir mehr."

"Ok." Johns Stimme klang unzufrieden.

"Sei wachsam. Wir wissen nicht, was sich zusammenbraut."

"Ich tue, was ich kann, Sherlock. Pass auf dich auf."

"Ja, das tue ich."


	2. Erste Zeichen

Sherlock warf sich aufs Bett des Hotels. Das Verhör war nur ein Teilerfolg gewesen. Der verhaftete Mann schwieg mit einer Beharrlichkeit, der nicht beizukommen war. Aber er hatte immerhin ein paar Dinge verraten. Nicht durch Worte. Aber Sherlocks Beobachtungsgabe hatte Deduktion erlaubt. Das ermöglichte zumindest einen nächsten Schritt. Sherlock war sich unschlüssig, ob er handeln oder die Kollegen vom Yard einweihen sollte. Er traute Interpol nicht. Er war sich fast sicher, dass einer der beim Verhör anwesenden Beamten von Interpol den Verhafteten kannte. Auch wenn er sich alle Mühe gegeben hatte, es zu verbergen: Körpersprache log nicht. Sherlock hatte ein Auge dafür. Nicht nur bei Verbrechern. 

Er sah auch Johns Körpersprache und wusste sie durchaus zu deuten. Er hätte minutiös deduzieren können, aber es war nicht nötig. Es reichte, seine eigene Reaktion zu beobachten, die Sprache seines eigenen Körpers zu verstehen. Sherlock verstand sie. Es fehlte ihm nicht an Wahrnehmung. Was ihn beunruhigte war die Kraft, die er brauchte, um sie zu ignorieren. John. Er sollte sich bei ihm melden.

_Bei dir alles ok, John? SH_  
Alles ok. Wo bist du? JW  
Hotel. Recherchiere zu Copernicus. SH  
Gibt es Resultate? JW  
Ich schaue noch bei MDA rein. Komme morgen zurück. SH  
Ok. Pass auf dich auf. JW  
Du auch. SH 

 

Das Gelände von McDonald Dettwiler and Associates Ltd. war abgeriegelt. Der Portier musterte Sherlock aufmerksam, verglich sein Gesicht mit dem Foto auf dem Ausweis. 

"MDA Richmond? Es ist zwei Uhr nachts."

"Ich weiss. Ich bin eben vom Hauptsitz in Richmond aus Kanada angeflogen. Es geht um das Projekt Iphigenia. Ich soll Mr Legganis unterstützen. Paul Legganis. Er ist der technische Projektleiter."

"Moment."

Der Portier suchte in seinem Computer.

"Paul Legganis ist nicht mehr im Haus, Mr Felber. Er ging vor einer Stunde nach Hause."

"Ich weiss. Das ist kein Problem. Er hat mir die Unterlagen bereit gelegt. Ich soll sie mir holen. Wir haben morgen in der Früh ein Meeting."

"Tut mir Leid, aber ich kann Sie nicht einfach hereinlassen, Sir."

"Ich brauche die Unterlagen dringend. Können Sie sie mir holen?"

Sherlock wusste, dass der Portier seinen Platz nicht verlassen durfte und es auch nicht tun würde. Er schmunzelte, als der Mann sagte:

"Das geht leider nicht. Ich darf meinen Platz nicht verlassen."

"Dann lassen Sie mich die Unterlagen holen, Mr ..." - Sherlock lehnte sich vor um das Schild lesen zu können - "Mr Cargony. Ich bin öfters hier bei Paul Legganis und kenne den Weg in sein Büro. Das müsste in Ihrer Besucher-Datenbank verifizierbar sein. Zudem bin in ein paar Minuten zurück."

Der Porter klickte in der Besucher-Datenbank herum.

"Gut", sagte er dann zögerlich. "Ausnahmsweise, Mr Felber."

Der Portier notierte umständlich die Nummer des Gäste-Badge mit den Zutrittsberechtigungen, steckte ihn in ein durchsichtiges Etui mit einer Klemmvorrichtung und schob ihn zusammen mit dem kanadischen Mitarbeiter-Ausweis durch den Schlitz in der Scheibe zurück.

"Bitte, Mr Felber."

"Danke, Sie helfen mir damit sehr", sagte Sherlock höflich und klemmte sich den Badge an den Mantel.

In der Produktionshalle von McDonald Dettwiler and Associates Ltd. war die Nachtschicht an der Arbeit. Auch in einigen Büros brannte Licht. Sherlock ging in die IT-Abteilung. Im Grossraumbüro arbeiteten ein Dutzend Leute konzentriert an ihren Rechnern, fuhren offensichtlich eine Testreihe. Das kleinere Büro mit dem Arbeitsplatz des verhafteten Mitarbeiters war versiegelt. Sherlock öffnete die Tür, unbeeindruckt von der Tatsache, dass die rotweisse Folie riss. Sechs Arbeitsplätze. Der eine Schreibtisch war leergeräumt. Die Beamten des Yard hatten Rechner und Dokumente mitgenommen. Sherlock stöberte in den Schubladen, Pulten und Aktenschränken herum. Planzeichnungen, Dokumentationen, Verträge. Wenn es Dokumente zum manipulierten Erdbeobachtungs-Satelliten gab, dann waren sie mit Sicherheit digital abgelegt. Er startete den PC an jenem Arbeitsplatz, der schon fast krankhaft aufgeräumt aussah. Auf dem Pult ein Bild mit einer Frau und zwei Kindern vor einem Einfamilienhaus. Kleinbürgerliche Idylle. Solche Menschen waren berechenbar. Sherlock drehte das Foto um. Dorthee mit Jack und Amie. Sherlock probierte das Passwort _Dorthee_. Es ging nicht. Wahrscheinlich brauchte es Klein- und Grossbuchstaben plus Sonderzeichen, mindestens acht Stellen. Sherlock probierte _Jack &Amie_. Der Rechner startete das Betriebssystem. Verknüpfungen. Ordner. Verzeichnisse. Sherlock suchte nach dem Satelliten, durchforstete die Projekt-Unterlagen. Copernicus-SL3 war bei MDA konstruiert, gefertigt, programmiert und getestet worden. Bei den Abrechnungen gab es eine Überweisung an einen externen IT-Experten für Konfiguration und Codierung, 182 Stunden. Der Mann wurde im Projektteam nicht aufgeführt und erschien nirgends in den Projektunterlagen, nicht einmal in den detaillierten Tasklisten. Ungereimtheit. Sherlock schrieb sich den Namen auf, es war ein Mitarbeiter einer IT Consulting Firma in London.

Der Portier winkte ihm freundlich nach, als Sherlock zehn Minuten später seinen Gäste-Badge abgab und das Gelände von MDA Oxfordshire verliess.

 

Es gab diese IT Consulting Firma in London nicht. Verdammt! Nicht in London und auch sonst nirgends auf der Welt. Sherlock durchforschte die Online-Firmenverzeichnisse. Es hatte diese Firma nie gegeben, auch nicht vor drei Jahren. Dafür gab es hunderte von Männern mit dem Namen Jack Davis. Das war eine Sackgasse. Ein Täuschungsmanöver? Oder hatte sich jemand unter falschem Namen bei MDA eingeschlichen, damals, vor drei Jahren? Warum wurde der Experte in den Projektunterlagen verschwiegen? Offene Fragen. Viele Spuren. Keine Antworten. Verdammt! Sherlock fuhr sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht. Es war sechs Uhr morgens. Draussen dämmerte der Tag. Er hatte keine Minute geschlafen. Er ertappte sich, wie er horchte, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde darauf horchte, dass John die Treppe herunterkam. Aber er war nicht in der Baker Street. Und John war nicht da. Diese alten Reflexe. Wann würde das aufhören, endlich aufhören?

Sherlock stellte sich unter die Dusche, liess den heissen Wasserstrahl lange auf seinen Körper prasseln. Er war erschöpft. In seinem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken, etwas in seiner Brust kratzte. Er war unruhig. Mary. Sie war in den Fall verhängt. John wusste nichts davon. Beides machte ihm Sorgen und rieb ihn auf. Es war nicht gut so. Es war nicht gut. Alles war nicht gut. Er wusste es, spürte es. Er traute dem Yard nicht und Interpol schon gar nicht. Marys Hinweis auf den SCIS liess alle seine Alarmglocken schellen, verwirrte aber mehr als dass er half. War der Mann von Interpol die Schlüsselperson? Vertuschten die Aufklärer selber die Ermittlungen? Warum kamen sie nicht weiter? Drei Wochen und keine brauchbaren Resultate. Die Situation verlief sich immer mehr. Die Fakten zerrannen ihm zwischen den Fingern. Er sah keinen Weg. Er konnte nur mit ganzer Kraft ermitteln bis die Wahrheit gefunden war, eine Entscheidung möglich wurde. Wenn es denn eine gab. Er war sich nicht sicher. Er fühlte sich unwohl und allein gelassen.

Als sich Sherlock zehn Minuten später anzog, sah er, dass eine SMS gekommen war. John.

_Ist Sophie ok für dich? Pi gehört ihr. Der Rest ist eine Untermenge von Sherlock. JW_

Sophie. Eine Welle der Rührung. Sherlock biss sich auf die Lippen. Er war übermüdet.

Die Bahn nach London Paddington ging alle 20 Minuten. Rund zwei Stunden Fahrzeit. Ein Katzensprung. Sherlock fuhr gegen 10 Uhr zurück. Er hatte John geantwortet noch vom Hotel aus.

_Sophie ist mehr als ok. Danke! SH_

Der Name war eine Liebeserklärung. Sherlock war kein Mädchenname. Sherlock lächelte, während die Landschaft an ihm vorbeizog. Flaches Agrarland. Der Himmel bedeckt. Graue Wolkenschicht über allem, was lebte und gedieh.

 

***

 

Es gab keinerlei Hinweise auf Gewaltanwendung. Die Bettdecke war zurückgeschlagen. Das Nachthemd lag auf dem Bett, die Hausschuhe standen davor. Marys Kleider und Schuhe fehlten, sie hatte sich angezogen. 

"Eine Freundin hat sie besucht, sie wollte mit ihr ein paar Schritte spazieren gehen im Park", sagte eine der Sicherheitspersonen, die von Mycroft abgestellt worden waren. Es war eine drahtige, durchtrainierte junge Frau, die als Pflegeassistenz getarnt war.

"Angezogen?"

"Ja, sie hat sich dafür angezogen. Ich bin den beiden gefolgt. Sie stiegen in ein Auto und fuhren weg."

"Nummernschild?"

"Londoner Kennzeichen. LD58 CFY. Im Oktober 2008 zugelassen. Schwarzer Ford. Männliche Personen am Steuer und auf dem Beifahrersitz, Mary und ihre Freundin stiegen hinten ein. Sie fuhren Richtung Westen. Ich habe umgehend Mr Holmes informiert, nachdem ich ins Zimmer zurückkam und sah, dass das Kind weg war und niemand vom Pflegepersonal wusste etwas darüber."

„Hatten Sie den Eindruck, dass Mary Watson freiwillig mitging?“ fragte Sherlock.

Die Frau dachte einen Augenblick nach. Dann sagte sie:

„Mir ist aufgefallen, dass Mrs Watson sich über den Besuch nicht zu freuen schien. Sie machte ein sorgenvolles Gesicht. Und die Freundin hielt sie bis zum Auto am Arm fest.“

"Danke", sagte Sherlock, beeindruckt von der Professionalität der Frau. "Und das Baby?"

"Es lag in seinem Bettchen und schlief, als Mary Watson mit ihrer Freundin das Zimmer verliess. Es war nicht mehr da, als ich zurückkam. Ich selber habe niemanden gesehen."

Sherlock nickte. Sein Blick streifte Johns graue, panische Augen. Lestrade stand da wie ein übergossener Pudel. Jemand hatte Mary abgeholt und das Bewachungspersonal weggelockt. Jemand anderer hatte unterdessen das Baby an sich genommen. Sophie. Zwei Tage alt.

"Mary hat keine Freundinnen", sagte John.

"Janine?"

John schüttelte den Kopf:

"Janine hat sich nicht mehr gemeldet. Aber es gibt eine Nachbarin, mit der Mary sich viel ausgetauscht hat während der Schwangerschaft. Esther Mirror. 52 Jahre alt, vier Kinder, fünf Enkelkinder. Eine ruhige ältere Dame. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie etwas damit zu tun hat. Sie wohnt gegenüber."

"Ältere, erfahrene Menschen können uns perfekt täuschen, John."

"Ok", sagte John und es tönte gequält, "willst du mit ihr reden?"

"Wir nehmen jede Spur, John, und jeden Hinweis. Es geht um Mary und um Sophie."

Johns Lippen ein schmaler, grimmiger Strich. Seine Augen verspiegelt jetzt. Diese harte Schicht Glas. Undurchdringlich. Stich in Sherlocks Herz. Soldat. Verschlossen. Hart. Unnahbar.

_Ich habe so viele Menschen sterben sehen, Sherlock. Auf grauenvollste Weise. Und manchmal war ich es, der sie getötet hat._

Sherlock erinnerte sich an dieses Gespräch mit John. Das einzige Mal, an dem sie darüber gesprochen hatten, direkt und ungefiltert, Einbruch in seine eigene Erfahrung, sein eigenes Bild, das er sich von John gemacht hatte. Der fürsorgliche Arzt war nur die eine Seite. Es gab auch den ohne Skrupel tötenden John, sobald es die Situation erforderte. John rettete Leben und er nahm es. Er haderte damit, sobald er darüber nachdachte, aber das tat er selten. Er akzeptierte die beiden Seiten seines Wesens mit verblüffender Selbstverständlichkeit. Es war etwas, das Sherlock an ihm faszinierte. John war alles andere als nett und eindimensional. John war ein mitreissendes, beeindruckendes Abenteuer.

„Es war eine junge Frau“, sagte die Frau vom Sicherheitspersonal. "Mit Sicherheit keine 52. Ich schätze sie auf knapp 30.“

„Beschreibung?“ forderte Sherlock.

„Etwas grösser als Mrs Watson, dünn. Auffallend dünn. Kurzes dunkles Haar. Jeans, Bluse, rote Jacke. Eine Tätowierung am Hals, das ist mir aufgefallen. Eine kleine Spinne, die sich hinter dem linken Ohr aus dem Haar heraus abseilt. Hübsch. Hat mir gefallen. - Die Tätowierung, meine ich, nicht die Frau.“ 

„Danke“, sagte Sherlock ehrlich und ohne auf ihre letzte Bemerkung einzugehen. Er war sich bewusst, dass er ihre Worte falsch interpretiert hatte und ihre Korrektur durchaus angebracht war. Er schaute zu John. John schüttelte den Kopf, kaum angedeutet. Es brauchte keine Worte zwischen ihnen. John kannte die beschriebene Frau nicht.

„Wo sollen wir suchen?“ fragte Lestrade. Er bemühte sich, klar und fest zu sein, aber seine Stimme klang hilflos.

„Spurensicherung hier im Zimmer", sagte Sherlock. "Nehmt alle Fingerabdrücke vom Kinderbettchen und an der Tür. Fahndung nach Mary, Sophie und der Frau. Und nach dem schwarzen Ford mit dem Kennzeichen LD58CFY.“

Sherlock schaute in Gregs unsichere Augen.

„Grossaufgebot“, präzisierte er. „Brauchen Sie dazu Rückenwind von meinem Bruder?“

„Nein, ist ok. Ich setze alles darauf an, was wir haben.“

„Gut.“ Sherlock wandte sich an die Sicherheitsbeamtin. „Trauen Sie sich ein Phantombild zu?“

„Ich bin darauf trainiert“, antwortete die Frau knapp.

Sie gingen. Lestrade, die Sicherheitsfrau, das Pflegepersonal. Sherlock und John blieben alleine zurück. Sherlock schaute in Johns Augen.

„Wir werden sie finden“, sagte er.

John nickte bitter.


	3. Die Spinne

„Was wird hier gespielt, Sherlock?“

Johns Stimme war leise aber hart. Er ging unruhig vor dem Küchentisch auf und ab. Sie waren in Johns und Marys Wohnung gefahren. Sherlock hatte Marys Laptop aus dem Krankenhaus mitgenommen, sicherer Griff in die Nachttischschublade. Er hatte sich auf Marys Mailserver eingeloggt und stöberte in ihren Daten.

„Sherlock?"

John war vor ihm stehen geblieben und schaute auf ihn herunter. Sherlock hob den Blick. Johns graue Augen. Forschend. Fordernd. 

„Wonach suchst du?“

„Nach Hinweisen“, antwortete Sherlock nach kurzem Zögern.

Er wusste selber, dass er Johns Blick ausgewichen war, bevor er geantwortet hatte. Sekundenbruchteile nur, Abfolge von Signalen, die er nicht hatte senden wollen. Er hatte sich verraten. Er log John an, verschwieg ihm die Wahrheit. Und er war nicht so naiv zu glauben, dass John es nicht bemerken würde. Natürlich hatte er es bemerkt. Er konnte es nicht mehr verbergen, konnte John nicht mehr anlügen. Sherlock wusste nicht genau, was geschehen war zwischen ihnen, was sich verändert hatte. Die Fassade funktionierte nicht mehr. Er verriet sich. Etwas an ihm verriet ihn. Eine Art Schuldbewusstsein vielleicht. Verantwortung. Ein Gefühl, das ihm in die Quere kam, das seine Körpersprache steuerte. Subtil, aber effizient.

„Nach Hinweisen worauf?“ fragte John.

Seine Augen waren jetzt weicher. Auch er musste erkannt haben, dass etwas nicht mehr so war wie früher. Dieser lange Blick. Dieses lange Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Die grauen Augen aufmerksam. Sherlock schluckte.

„John. Mary war damals in das Projekt Copernicus-SL3 involviert“, sagte er dann. 

Das Blut wich aus Johns Gesicht. Schrecken und Unglauben flackerten durch die grauen Augen, dann schloss er sie, senkte den Kopf, rang um Fassung. Er stand lange reglos, vor Sherlock auf den Küchentisch gestützt mit beiden Armen, der Atem schnell und heftig. Sherlock wartete. Sein Atem hatte sie ebenfalls beschleunigt. Er wartete auf Johns Reaktion. Er hatte Angst davor. Aber es musste sein. Er brauchte John. Brauchte ihn an seiner Seite.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe, John“, sagte er leise.

John hob den Blick. Schaute in Sherlocks Augen. 

„Woher hast du diese Information?“ fragte er. Es klang sachlich.

„Von Mary“, antwortete Sherlock vorsichtig.

„Von Mary selber? Wie das?“

„Sie war zehn Tage vor der Geburt bei mir an der Baker Street und hat mich vorgewarnt, hat mir Informationen gegeben. Sie vermutete, dass ich es so oder so herausfinden würde.“

John schluckte. Er holte tief Luft, senkte den Blick. Dann richtete er sich auf, langsam, als hingen bleierne Gewichte an ihm. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. 

„Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt davon, Sherlock?“ fragte er, die Stimme jetzt heiser, der Blick verspiegelt, Wut und Enttäuschung kaum mehr unterdrückt.

„Mary wollte es nicht.“

„Mary wollte es nicht“, wiederholte John ohnmächtig. 

Er ging unvermittelt ein paar Schritte in den Raum, heftig, unkontrolliert, kam zurück und schaute Sherlock an. Sherlock kannte das Gleissen in den grauen Augen. Er wusste, dass sich Johns Bitternis in den nächsten Sekunden als Zorn an ihm entladen würde. Und er wusste, dass er es aushielt. So oft ausgehalten hatte.

„Ich bin ihr Mann, verdammt nochmal!“ presste John bitter hervor. „Warum sagt sie es dir und mir nicht? Warum werde ich immer ausgelassen? Warum, Sherlock? Und du bist mein Freund. Warum sagst DU mir nichts? Spätestens als es gefährlich wurde hättest du mich informieren müssen!“

Sherlock schwieg. John war immer lauter geworden.

„Es geht um meine Frau, verstehst du? Und um mein Kind! Warum informierst du mich nicht? Sherlock! Warum arbeitest du gegen mich?“

„Das tue ich nicht, John.“ Sherlock versuchte ruhig zu reden. „Mary wollte dich nicht damit belasten und hat mich gebeten, es auch nicht zu tun.“

„Nicht damit belasten?“ John stiess verächtlich die Luft aus. „Meine Frau wird aus dem Wochenbett entführt und man nimmt mir mein neugeborenes Kind weg. Aber man will mich damit nicht belasten? Wie habt ihr euch das denn vorgestellt?“ John schrie Sherlock den letzten Satz ins Gesicht.

„John …“

„Verdammt, Sherlock. Ich habe dir vertraut. Vertraut. Weisst du, was das heisst? Weisst du, was Vertrauen ist?“

„Ja“, sagte Sherlock leise. „Es tut mir leid, John, ich …“

„Ihr lügt mich an, beide, du und Mary. Ihr lügt mir ins Gesicht, jeden Tag! Verschweigt mir die Wahrheit! Ihr spannt zusammen und ich werde absichtlich dumm gehalten. Wie lange geht das schon so? Schon immer?“

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf:

„Nein, John. Sie hat dir den Datenstick mit allen Informationen gegeben, erinnerst du dich? DU warst es, der ihn ungelesen vernichtet hat. DU wolltest nichts von ihrer Vergangenheit wissen.“

Johns Augen funkelten ungehalten.

„Ja, ich weiss. ICH bin schuld. Wieder einmal. Ich bin immer an allem schuld …“ John biss sich auf die Lippen, wandte sich ab, ging aufgebracht auf und ab. 

„Sophie ist seit zwei Tagen auf der Welt. Seit zwei Tagen, Sherlock! Sie ein hilfloses, unschuldiges Baby.“ John war stehen geblieben und sagte es ohne Sherlock anzuschauen, leise jetzt.

„Ich weiss.“

„Wenn du mir etwas gesagt hättest, hätte ich auf sie aufpassen können, verstehst du? Ich wäre aufmerksamer gewesen, hätte es vielleicht verhindern können. Aber ich sass nichtsahnend zuhause, als die beiden entführt wurden. Und du warst in Oxfordshire.“

„Ich weiss, John. Bitte lass mich erklären.“

„Nein.“

„John!“

„Nein!“ John hatte sich umgedreht und schaute Sherlock an. „Ich möchte, dass du jetzt gehst, Sherlock. Lass mich allein.“

John Stimme war wieder ruhiger. Er sagte es ernst und bestimmt. Sherlock hatte nicht damit gerechnet fortgeschickt zu werden.

„Nein“, sagte er. „Nein, John.“

„Geh.“

„John. Bitte.“

„Geh aus meiner Wohnung, Sherlock! Lass mich allein!“

Johns Ärger war jetzt wieder deutlich hörbar. Er stand vor Sherlock und schaute auf ihn herab in seine Augen. Er war verletzt und enttäuscht. Sherlock sah es, wusste nicht, ob er Johns Wunsch nachkommen sollte oder nicht, ob er bleiben, ihn beschwichtigen sollte oder gehen. Ihm Raum geben, etwas Zeit geben um mit dem zurecht zu kommen, was geschehen war.

„Ich brauche dich, John“, sagte er mild. „Ich brauche dich um Mary und Sophie zu finden.“

„Vorher hast du mich nicht gebraucht. Und jetzt plötzlich? Lestrades Leute werden die beiden finden. ICH brauche DICH nicht“, sagte John hart.

Johns blinder Unmut. Sherlock schloss für einen Moment die Augen um sich davor zu schützen, sich zu distanzieren. Sein Herz pochte schmerzhaft. Es tat weh. Es war besser zu gehen bis John sich beruhigt hatte. Sherlock holte tief Luft. Dann stand er auf, suchte Johns Blick.

„Ich werde dich nie allein lassen, John. Nie. Das weisst du, nicht wahr?“ fragte er leise.

„Ich weiss sehr genau, dass du mich zwei Jahre lang verscheissert hast und es offensichtlich noch immer tust. Geh!“

Johns Stimme wie bittere Galle. Sie erreichte Sherlock ungefiltert. In seiner Brust ein tonnenschwerer Klumpen, der ihm den Atem abdrückte. Sherlock verliess die Wohnung schnell und grusslos. Er ging das Treppenhaus hinunter, stiess unten die Tür auf, floh hinaus in die regnerische Nacht. Die Haustür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss. Sherlock lief hinaus auf die Strasse, liess das Haus kopflos hinter sich. Die Nachtluft brannte in seinen Lungen. In ihm ein Durcheinander an Gedanken und Gefühlen. Und das Wissen, dass es falsch war, was er tat. Er durfte nicht davonlaufen. Es ging nicht um Gefühle und Verletzungen. Das waren falsche Prioritäten. Es ging um Mary und Sophie. Es ging um Leben und Tod und er brauchte John. Sherlock verlangsamte seine Schritte, blieb stehen. Zögerte. John war verletzt, stand unter hohem Stress und schlug um sich. Das war ok. Das musste er aushalten. Das war er John schuldig. Nicht weglaufen jetzt. Sherlock drehte um und ging zurück, klingelte bei John. Wartete. Keine Reaktion. Er klingelte erneut, lange. Nichts. Er nahm sein Handy und wählte Johns Nummer. John nahm den Anruf nicht an. SMS:

_John. Ich warte unten. SH_

Keine Reaktion. Sherlock läutete erneut. Mehrmals. Ergebnislos. Er wartete. Lange. Dann liess er sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Hauswand sinken, starrte hinaus in die Nacht. Es hatte stärker zu regnen begonnen. Das Vordach bot ihm etwas Schutz. In seiner Brust war ein Loch, ein schmerzendes, brennendes Loch. John war unerreichbar. Auf perfide, quälende Weise unerreichbar. Emotional unerreichbar. Nein. Sherlock korrigierte sich selber. Sie waren emotional mehr als erreichbar, waren zu empfindlich, zu verletzbar. Und keine Emotion band sie so unnachgiebig aneinander wie diese gegenseitige Verwundung, die gegenseitige Abweisung, der gegenseitige Schmerz. Er konnte so nicht arbeiten. Er brauchte John.

Sherlock schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Versuchte nachzudenken, was zu tun sei. Die kalte Regenluft tat gut. Sherlock sog sie tief in seine Lunge, liess sie sein wehes Herz kühlen, seinen Verstand klären. Er nahm nur am Rande wahr, dass im Treppenhaus das Licht anging. Die Haustür wurde geöffnet und fiel wieder ins Schloss. Dann war es still. Regen prasselte auf das Pflaster des Vorplatzes. Sherlock öffnete die Augen und drehte den Kopf. Sie schauten sich schweigend an. Im Treppenhaus ging das Licht aus. Sherlock stiess sich müde von der Wand ab, als John auf ihn zukam. Er wurde von der Wucht von Johns Körper wieder dagegen gedrückt. Nach einer Sekunde des Schreckens und Erstaunens nahm Sherlock die Hände aus den Manteltaschen und erwiderte die Umarmung. Eng und lange. Sein Herz raste. Johns Körper durch den Mantel, sein ganzes Gewicht, seine Kraft. Die Wärme. Seufzen an seinem Ohr. Atem an seinem Hals. Sherlock schloss die Augen und vergrub sich in den vertrauten Geruch. Regen prasselte auf das Pflaster der Strasse, tropfte vom Vordach. Es gab so einfache, wortlose Dinge, die alle Wunden heilten.

 

***

 

Das Londoner Kennzeichen LD58 CFY war an einen weissen Renault Twingo montiert und gehörte einer jungen Lehrerin. Sie wusste von nichts und es gab mehrere Zeugnisse, die belegten, dass die Nummer immer an diesem Wagen montiert gewesen war. Weit und breit kein schwarzer Ford. Jemand hatte die Nummer vermutlich gefälscht, wahllos wahrscheinlich, und wenn er sie nach der Tat ausgewechselt hatte, so gab es praktisch keine Chance, das Tatfahrzeug zu finden. Es blieb das Phantombild. Die Fahndung bisher ergebnislos. Und da war diese Tätowierung.

„Eine Webspinne“, sagte Sherlock nachdenklich, „sitzt reglos in der Mitte ihres Netzes und nimmt jede Erschütterung in ihrem Netz wahr, und sei sie noch so gering und peripher. Und wenn etwas in ihr Netz geflogen oder gefallen ist, dann geht sie sofort hin, packt dieses Etwas ein bis es ein regloses Bündel ist, löst es aus dem Netz und klebt es irgendwo unter ein Blatt, wo sie es später aussaugen oder entsorgen wird, je nachdem, ob es für sie essbar ist oder nicht. Richtig? Als erstes säubert sie ihr Netz. Sofort. Weil jedes Teil, das darin klebt, ihre Wahrnehmung stört.“

Bevor John auf die Ausführung eingehen konnte, betrat Lestrade das Büro und liess einen Stapel Akten neben ihnen auf den Tisch knallen:

„In den vergangenen vier Jahren hatten sechs Leichen, die bei uns in der Pathologie lagen, eine Spinne tätowiert. Zwei aktenkundige Täter haben ebenfalls eine solche Tätowierung. Beide verbüssen derzeit noch ihre Haftstrafe.“ 

Sherlock griff nach der ersten Akte, öffnete sie, suchte nach der Spinne. Obduktionsbericht. Die Spinne sass am Oberarm des Opfers. Eine Vogelspinne, gross und haarig. Das passte nicht zu der Beschreibung der Sicherheitsfrau.

„Das ist eine völlig andere Spinne“, sagte John, der sich über Sherlocks Schulter beugte und ebenfalls in die Akte schaute.

„Und eine andere Aussage“, bestätigte Sherlock. „Die Frau hat eine kleine Spinne an einem Faden. Der Faden ist die Aussage. Er kommt aus ihrem Haar.“

Nächste Akte. Lestrade schob John einen Stuhl zu, damit er sich neben Sherlock setzen konnte, was er auch umgehend tat.

„Hier.“

John langte in die Akte, zog das Foto heraus. Langer dünner Faden aus dem Nackenhaar, hinunter zwischen die Schulterblätter, wo eine winzige Spinne sass, mit dem Kopf nach unten. Sie seilte sich ab. War das die Aussage? Es war das Foto einer Leiche, ein junger Mann, Student. John lehnte mit der Schulter an Sherlock, während er im Obduktionsbericht blätterte. Sherlock war sich nicht sicher, ob John es überhaupt wahrnahm. Aber ihm, Sherlock, fiel es auf. Er unternahm nichts dagegen, wich nicht aus. Es war angenehm. Johns Nähe war angenehm. Johns Wärme erreichte seinen Körper. Es war ihm noch deutlicher bewusst seit der Umarmung: Er sehnte sich nach Johns Wärme. In jeder Hinsicht.

Es gab in den Akten nur diese eine Spinne, die der Beschreibung der Sicherheitsfrau entsprach. Sherlock heftete den Namen des Opfers und das Bild der Tätowierung an die Informationswand, steckte sich zwei Kopien der Spinne in die Manteltasche.

„Verfolgen wir die Spinnen weiter?“ fragte Lestrade.

„Ja. Bitte heftet die anderen noch dazu, auch wenn sie auf ersten Blick nichts damit zu tun haben. Wir wissen noch zu wenig um sie auszuschliessen. Und, Inspektor, können Sie mir Informationen über die beiden Beamten von Interpol besorgen, die bei Copernicus dran sind?“

„Interpol? Puhh.“ Lestrade stiess die Luft aus seiner Lunge. An seinem Gesicht liess sich ablesen, wie wenig begeistert er davon war. „Schwierig“, sagte er.

„Ich weiss. Aber Sie sind unsere einzige Chance", bat Sherlock.

„Ich schaue, was ich tun kann.“

„Darf ich kurz aufs Internet?“

„Bitte.“

Lestrade wies auf einen leeren Arbeitsplatz. Sherlock holte den Stadtplan von London auf den Bildschirm und liess sich sämtliche Tattoo-Studios anzeigen. Es waren Dutzende.

„Wir fangen in der Innenstadt an. Nimmst du den Westen? Ich beginne im Nordosten.“

John nickte und streckte wortlos die Hand aus. Sherlock legte ihm eine der beiden Bild-Kopien mit der Spinne hinein.

„Wir treffen uns in der Baker Street“, sagte Sherlock.

John zögerte einen Moment. Sie schauten sich in die Augen.

„Ok“, sagte John unsicher.

„Nicht gut?“

„Doch“, sagte John nachdenklich. Er steckte das Bild in seine Jacke und schickte sich an zu gehen: „Bis später.“


	4. Bittere Spur

Am Körper des Mannes gab es kaum einen Quadratzentimeter Haut, der nicht verziert gewesen wäre. Er war ein Hüne, die durchtrainierten Muskeln seines Oberkörpers lediglich mit einer ärmellosen Lederweste knapp bedeckt. Er betrachtete das Bild mit der Spinne sorgfältig, das Sherlock ihm hinhielt. Im Hintergrund das hohe Sirren der Tätowierungs-Nadeln. An allen Plätzen des Studios wurde gestochen. Es war gut ausgelastet, eine der besten Adressen in London. Man hatte Sherlock hierhin geschickt mit dem Hinweis, dass die Spinne von hier sein könnte.

Der Hüne holte eine Lupe aus der Schublade und betrachtete die Spinne genauer.

„Das ist eine Leiche, hm?“ fragte er ruhig.

„Ja. Wir suchen eine Frau, die eine solche oder eine ähnliche Spinne am Hals hinter dem linken Ohr tätowiert hat.“

„Für eine Tätowierung ist diese Spinne eigentlich zu klein“, erklärte der Mann. Er sprach mit sonorer freundlicher Stimme. „Wenn ein Klient zu mir käme und das haben wollte, würde ich ihm raten, es sich nochmals zu überlegen. Denn sehen Sie, mit einer Tätowierung belegt man für immer einen Platz auf dem Körper, und in 90 Prozent der Fälle muss ich nach ein paar Jahren über eine solch winzige Figur etwas Grösseres stechen. Die sieht man kaum. Auch wenn sie hübsch ist.“

„Aber Sie würden sie stechen, wenn der Klient darauf besteht.“

„Ja. Jeremy würde das ausführen. Er macht Spinnen.“ Der Mann drehte sich gegen den Behandlungsraum: „Jeremy!“ rief er.

Ein kleiner hagerer Mann kam zu ihnen. Er war gut über 50. Das kurzgeschnittene Haar war hellblond gefärbt und stand in alle Richtungen ab. Er streifte sich die farbverschmierten, medizinischen Vinyl-Handschuhe von den Händen und warf sie in den dafür bereitstehenden Kübel. Er hatte schlanke, einwandfrei manikürte Hände. Sherlock fiel es auf.

„Ist die Spinne von dir?“

Der Hüne streckte ihm das Bild entgegen. Der Blonde betrachtete es eingehend. 

„Ja“, sagte er dann. „Ist aber schon eine Weile her. Die Tätowierung auf dem Bild ist höchstens zwei Jahre alt. Wie alt ist das Bild?“

„Drei Jahre“, sagte Sherlock.

Der Mann nickte: „Macht fünf. Kommt hin. Worum geht es?“

„Wir suchen eine Frau mit einer solchen Spinne hinter dem linken Ohr. Haben Sie sowas gestochen?“

„Mehrmals. Mal links, mal rechts, mal hinten. Jeder Körper ist anders. Ich entwerfe das Motiv für jeden Klienten neu. Keines wird wie das andere.“

„Haben Sie eine Kundendatei?“ fragte Sherlock.

Der Hüne nickte und machte sich am PC zu schaffen.

„Das waren drei oder vier Frauen mit einer Spinne links“, sagte der Spinnen-Mann. „Die letzte war vor etwas drei Monaten. Und zweimal habe ich eine solche Spinne weggemacht.“

„Weggemacht?“ fragte Sherlock.

„Entfernt“, erklärte der Tätowierer. „Ist bei so kleinen Motiven kein Problem.“

„Bleibt etwas zurück?“ fragte Sherlock interessiert.

„Wir spalten mit einem Pikosekundenlaser die Farbpartikel in kleinste Teile, die dann vom Körper abgebaut werden. Das direkt betroffene Gewebe wird leicht verbrannt, verheilt bei so minimen Flächen aber praktisch vollständig. Natürlich, wenn man sucht, wird man immer kleinste Narben finden.“

Sherlock liess sich die Kundendaten der sechs Frauen ausdrucken, die eine Spinne hinter dem linken Ohr hatten machen oder entfernen lassen. An eine dünne Frau um die 30 mit kurzem dunklem Haar konnte sich der Tätowierer erinnern. Sie hiess Fabia Maher.

Zwei Stunden später sass die Frau beim Yard und wurde verhört. Man hatte sie aus dem Kindergarten geholt, in dem sie arbeitete. Vier Stunden später war klar, dass sie nichts mit der Entführung zu tun hatte. Sherlock tigerte vor der Informationswand des Yard hin und her. Eine der Kriminalassistentinnen hatte eine Handvoll Folien gebracht. Spinnen an Fäden. Drei verschiedene Grössen. Man konnte sie auf einfachste Weise auf die Haut applizieren und nach Bedarf wieder abwaschen. Falsche Fährten, die ihnen die Zeit wegfrassen. Nummernschild, Tätowierung. Jemand war ein Meister darin, sie abzulenken. War die Entführung von Mary und Sophie auch ein Ablenkungsmanöver? Um sie von etwas anderem abzuhalten, etwas Grösserem? Copernicus. Sherlock haderte. War es wichtiger Mary zu finden oder sich um den Satelliten zu kümmern?

John sass auf einem der Stühle in Lestrades Büro, matt und bleich, schaute Sherlock zu, der einen Zettel mit den Initialen A.G.R.A. zu Copernicus klebte. John schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf, verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen. Sherlock, der die Bewegung hinter sich wahrgenommen hatte, drehte sich um und betrachtete den Freund sorgenvoll. Er durfte ihn nicht nachdenken lassen, nicht versinken lassen. 

„John? Ich brauche eine Liste von allen Bekannten von Mary. Hast du die Liste von eurer Hochzeit noch?“

John nahm die Hände vom Gesicht.

„Ja, natürlich.“

„Ich brauche diese Liste und alle Personen, mit denen Mary Kontakt hatte. Face-to-face, Mail, Skype, Mobile. Alles was du finden kannst. Kannst du das tun?“

„Ja.“ John stand müde auf, nahm seine Jacke.

„Hat Mary eine Narbe am Hals?“ fragte Sherlock. „Eine feine Brandnarbe oder sowas?“

John starrte für einen Moment in die Luft, schien nachzudenken.

„Nein“, sagte er dann. „Nicht, dass ich wüsste.“

„Gut. Ich bin in spätestens zwei Stunden bei dir.“

„Ok.“

John ging ohne Gruss, wirkte erschöpft und abwesend. Sherlock war sich nicht sicher, ob es gut war, ihn allein nach Hause zu schicken.

„Sherlock?“

Lestrade winkte vom anderen Ende des Büros. Er hatte die Profile der beiden Interpol-Beamten auf dem Bildschirm, die am Fall Copernicus arbeiteten. Genau betrachtet, war Lestrade in die Interpol-Datenbank eingeloggt. 

„Woher haben Sie das Login?“ fragte Sherlock. „Soweit ich weiss, ist die Datenbank für Normalsterbliche unzugänglich und zudem aussergewöhnlich gut geschützt.“

Lestrade winkte ab:

„Nicht so laut. Und bitte fragen Sie nicht, sondern beeilen Sie sich. Wir haben zwölf Mal zehn Sekunden ab - jetzt!“

Lestrade drückte _Shift Alt m_ und überliess den Platz am Rechner Sherlock.

„Sie werden nach zehn Sekunden rausgeworfen, wenn Sie nicht den Sicherheitscode drücken. _Shift Alt m_. Alle zehn Sekunden. Zwölf Mal, dann fliegen wir raus."

Sherlock nickte. Lestrade hatte die Stoppuhr neben den Rechner gelegt.

„Nicht ausdrucken“, sagte Lestrade, „das wird registriert. Inhalt rauskopieren geht.“

Sherlock nickte, markierte das Profil des Interpol-Mitarbeiters, kopierte es in ein externes Textdokument. _Shift Alt m_. Das nächste Profil. Steffen Boyd, der ihm aufgefallen war. Kopieren – Einfügen - Speichern. _Shift Alt m_. Einsatzpläne der vergangenen fünf Jahre von Steffen Boyd. Kopieren – Einfügen – Speichern. _Shift Alt m_. Sherlock suchte nach Copernicus. Es gab mehrere umfangreiche Dokumente dazu. Sherlock überflog sie, _Shift Alt m_ , kopierte eine dreiseitige Liste mit den Namen, eine Tabelle mit Zeit- und Ortsangaben. _Shift Alt m_. Projektbeschrieb. Kopieren – Einfügen. _Shift Alt m_. Sherlock suchte nach A.G.R.A. Volltextsuche. Der Rechner durchforstete die Datenbank. Der Sekundenzeiger tickte unablässig vorwärts. _Shift Alt m._ Die Suchfunktion stotterte kurz, suchte dann weiter. _Shift Alt m_. Der Rechner suchte noch immer. _Shift Alt m_. Eine Liste von Referenzen auf eine andere Datenbank. Die des kanadischen Geheimdienstes CSIS. Sherlock überflog sie, kopierte sie. _Shift Alt m._

„Noch 20 Sekunden“, sagte Lestrade. 

Sherlock nickte stumm, klickte auf eine der Referenzen, die verlinkt war. Die Login-Seite des CSIS. Sherlock kopierte die URL, tippte AGRA als Username ein. _Shift Alt m._ Noch zehn Sekunden. Sherlock gab als Passwort _Copernicus_ ein. Er wusste, dass er keine Chance hatte, innerhalb von Sekunden das richtige zu finden. Er hatte sich im letzten Augenblick dagegen entschieden, es mit MaryMorstan zu versuchen. Er wusste nicht, ob sein Login-Versuch aufgezeichnet wurde und Mary verraten könnte. 

„Wir müssen den Schlusscode eingeben, sonst werden wir registriert. Lassen Sie mich hin!“

Lestrade schob Sherlock unsanft vom Stuhl und drückte eine Tastenkombination. Auf dem Bildschirm erschien kurz das Popup _Login failed_ bevor das Fenster zuging. Sherlock und Lestrade schauten sich an.

„Danke“, sagte Sherlock ehrlich beeindruckt. 

Lestrade lächelte. 

„Ich habe ein paar Freunde in der IT-Branche.“

„Hacker-Szene“, korrigierte Sherlock.

Lestrade verzog das Gesicht, gab aber keine Antwort. Er druckte die kopierten Daten zweimal aus, löschte sich dann von seinem Rechner, leerte Papierkorb, Cache und Verlauf.

„Ich wäre Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie die Herkunft der Daten nicht an die grosse Glocke hängen würden.“

„Ich riskiere nicht die überaus fruchtbare Zusammenarbeit mit Ihnen“, gab Sherlock zufrieden zurück.

Er setzte sich mit den Unterlagen an einen freien Tisch und studierte das neue, höchst interessante Material. Kurz vor 21 Uhr nahm er die losen Blätter sorgsam zusammen, steckte sie in einen Umschlag, adressierte ihn an sich selber und legte ihn in den Korb mit der ausgehenden Post, bevor er den Yard verliess.

 

***

 

Manchmal dreht das Schicksal seine Hand. Man sagt, es ist blind. Und so wie der Ostwind weht oder schweigt wann immer er will, ungeachtet der Dinge, die geschehen; so dreht das Schicksal die Hand und lässt die Würfel fallen. Mit verbundenen Augen. Ohne zu erwägen wohin. Auch dann, wenn der Ostwind schläft. Ins Dunkel einer grässlichen Nacht. 

 

Sherlock hatte entschieden, Steffen Boyd noch einen Besuch abzustatten, hatte John eine SMS geschrieben, dass es später werde. Das Profil des Interpol-Beamten wies eine Wohnadresse in London aus. Mehrfamilienhausquartier mit Wohneigentum, gehobener Standard. Es war nicht das, was Sherlock bewog, jetzt noch in den Westen der Stadt zu fahren. Es gab in den Unterlagen von Steffen Boyd den Hinweis auf ein Projektteam Copernicus, dessen Mitglied er gewesen war. Während der Produktion vor drei Jahren. Was hatte Interpol in einem kanadischen Satelliten-Projekt zu suchen? Das war eine Frage, die er Steffen Boyd gerne gestellt hätte.

In Boyds Wohnung brannte Licht. Sherlock läutete. Ein junger Mann öffnete die Tür. Definitiv nicht Boyd selber. Vielleicht sein Sohn. 

„Ich möchte mit Steffen Boyd sprechen“, sagte Sherlock.

Der junge Mann lächelte. 

„Kommen Sie herein, Mr Holmes“, sagte er.

Sherlock stutzte. Woher kannte der Mann seinen Namen?

„Und wer sind Sie?“ fragte Sherlock, während er dem Mann ins Wohnzimmer folgte.

„Das ist unwichtig. Bitte setzen Sie sich.“

Sherlock setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der ihm angewiesen worden war, erhob sich aber umgehend wieder, kaum hatte der Mann den Raum verlassen, stöberte im Büchergestell, im Stapel Post, der herumlag. Er zog die Schubladen des Wohnzimmerbüffets auf, durchforstete die Papiere. Er schob die Schublade hinter seinem Rücken schnell und geräuschlos zu, als der Mann den Wohnraum erneut betrat.

„Steffen Boyd erwartet Sie“, sagte er höflich, während er Sherlock die Tür zum Nachbarraum aufhielt.

Es war Boyds Arbeitszimmer. Steffen Boyd sass an seinem Schreibtisch, in seinem Stuhl nach hinten gelehnt. Sein Mund stand offen, seine Augen ebenfalls. Auf seiner Stirn ein winziger roter Punkt. Eine Kugel war in den Schädel eingedrungen, kaum Blut, professioneller letaler Schuss. Ein einziger. Boyd war tot.

„Guten Abend, Mr Holmes. Welche Überraschung.“

Es war eine Männerstimme. Sie verwirrte Sherlock. Sie kam ihm bekannt vor, aber es war nicht genau diese Stimme, an die er sich erinnerte und es konnte auch nicht sein. Magnussen war tot. Er hatte ihn eigenhändig erschossen. Sherlock drehte sich um. Drei Waffen waren auf ihn gerichtet, zwei Pistolen mit Schalldämpfer, eine Maschinenpistole. Zwei der Männer waren maskiert, der junge Mann hatte seine Maske offenbar abgenommen um ihn hereinzulassen. Sherlock nahm die Hände hoch, als einer der Männer eine entsprechende Geste machte.

„Magnussen?“ fragte Sherlock unsicher.

„Gut gehört, Mr Holmes. Sie erinnern sich also an die Stimme.“

„Wer sind Sie?“ fragte Sherlock.

„Sie haben doch auch einen Bruder, Mr Holmes, der sich um Sie sorgt.“

Der Mann zog die Maske vom Gesicht. Er sah nicht aus wie Carl Auguste Magnussen, aber die Ähnlichkeit war ihm nicht abzusprechen.

„Ferdinand Cameron Magnussen“, stellte er sich vor. „Ich bin entzückt, Sie kennenzulernen, Mr Holmes.“

Er lachte, als er Sherlocks überraschtes Gesicht sah. 

„Nein, Sie haben mich in keinen Unterlagen finden können. Ich lebe sozusagen unter anderer Adresse und trete normalerweise nicht in Erscheinung, auch nicht maskiert.“ Er lachte über seinen eignen Witz. „Aber das mit meinem Bruder, das hat mich jetzt doch hinter dem Ofen hervorgelockt, Mr Holmes. Das war gar nicht schön von Ihnen. Sie wollten Ihren eigenen Bruder verraten für den Freund. Wie pervers. Brüder zu opfern scheint bei Ihnen in der Familie zu liegen. Aber doch nicht für einen schäbigen Militärarzt! Wirklich, Mr Holmes.“

Sherlock schwieg. Er scannte die drei Personen, den Raum. Es musste eine Möglichkeit geben, sie zu überwältigen, zu fliehen, John zu erreichen. Oder Lestrade.

„Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken über Ihre Flucht. Sie werden nicht dazu kommen“, sagte Magnussen ruhig. „Ich möchte mich nämlich gerne revanchieren. Ich habe ein Geschenk für Sie.“

Er machte eine Handbewegung zum jungen Mann, der sich an seinem Handy zu schaffen machte, eine Nummer wählte. Sherlock versuchte sie zu erkennen, aber es gelang ihm nur teilweise. 07755 47x x14. Eine mobile Nummer auf jeden Fall. 

„Es ist soweit“, sagte er ins Telefon.

Dann kam er zu Sherlock und hielt ihm das Telefon hin:

"Für Sie, Mr Holmes.“

07755 472 214. Sherlock merkte sich die Nummer. Die Tatsache, dass es niemanden störte und Magnussen die Maske abgenommen hatte, liess nichts Gutes ahnen. Er hielt sich das Phone ans Ohr.

„Ja?“

„Sherlock?“ Das Telefon war auf Lautsprecher gestellt. 

„Mary! Wo bist du?“

„Pass auf John auf, Sherlock. Myc ...“

Marys Stimme klang gehetzt, brach ab. Dumpfes Geräusch. Rascheln. Röcheln. Im Hintergrund aufgeregte Frauenstimmen. Scheppern von Material. Metall.

„Mary!“

Jemand schrie: „Nein!“ Dann tönte ein Schuss. Schreie. Mehrere Schüsse. Verschiedene Richtungen, verschiedene Waffen. Ein Knall. Die Verbindung war unterbrochen. 

„Mary?“

Der junge Mann riss Sherlock das Handy aus der Hand.

„Pass auf John auf! Was für süsse letzte Worte“, spottete Magnussen. „Nur leider werden Sie ihr den letzten Wunsch nicht erfüllen können. Wie schade.“

Magnussen gab ein Zeichen. Die beiden Männer gingen zu Sherlock und rissen ihn auf die Knie. Mary. Sherlock schloss die Augen. Was war geschehen? Einer der Männer riss seinen Kopf an den Haaren hoch, der andere drückte den Schalldämpfer an seine Stirn. John. John brauchte ihn. Wenn Mary tatsächlich tot war, dann durfte er ihn nicht alleine lassen. John. Er musste handeln. Jetzt! Sherlock riss mit ganzer Kraft seine Arme nach oben, die Pistole flog weg, der Mann wich zurück. Er schlug auf den anderen ein, suchte aus den Augenwinkeln einen Fluchtweg. Magnussen lachte. Er stand da, breitbeinig, die Maschinenpistole auf Sherlock gerichtet und amüsierte sich über den Kampf. Sherlock kämpfte, versuchte an eine Waffe zu kommen. Er warf sich auf den jungen Mann, der die Pistole wieder in der Hand hatte, rang mit ihm. Ein Schuss löste sich. Ein mattes „Tuff“. Sherlock fühlte seinen Oberarm brennen und schlug mit ganzer Kraft zu. Mary. Blinde Wut. Blut spritzte, lief über seine Hände auf die Brust des Mannes, der vor ihm lag. Er schlug und schlug. Es kam keine Gegenwehr mehr. Jemand riss ihn weg, riss ihn unter den Tisch, kippte den Tisch. Geschrei. Schüsse. Tumult.

„Sherlock. Du bist verletzt!“

John. John schlüpfte aus der Jacke, riss sich das Hemd vom Leib, wickelte es um Sherlocks Oberarm, zog mit ganzer Kraft zu. Sherlock keuchte auf vor Schmerz, krallte sich in Johns Schulter.

„Es muss sein. Du verlierst Blut.“

Sherlock nickte elend, versuchte sich zu entspannen. John legte ihn mit dem Rücken gegen die liegende Tischplatte. Für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke, John strich Sherlock das wirre Haar aus der Stirn. Sherlock schloss die Augen, biss sich auf die Lippen. Mary. Er kämpfte gegen den Schmerz, die Angst, die Ungewissheit. Sein Arm tat satanisch weh. Alles voll Blut. John. John war da. Der Einsatz war vorbei. Lestrades Sondereinheit hatte die Situation im Griff. 

Lestrade schaute hinter den Tisch.

„Wir haben sie“, sagte er zu John. „Ich rufe die Ambulanz.“

„Sherlock ist verletzt“, sagte John.

„Einer der Leute hier auch. Zusammengeschlagen. Einen haben wir verhaftet, einen erschossen. Eine Leiche sitzt am Schreibtisch. Schlechte Bilanz.“

„Sherlock lebt“, sagte John. 

Lestrade nickte bitter.


	5. Regenwolkenband

Sherlock liess sich mit der Ambulanz ins Krankenhaus bringen. Die Wunde am linken Oberarm war schwerwiegender als vermutet. Der Durchschuss war zwar peripher, hatte aber Blutgefässe verletzt. Die Wunde blutete noch immer stark. Sie musste professionell betreut werden. John wich nicht von seiner Seite. Er setzte sich zu Sherlock in die Ambulanz und beobachtete auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus seinen Kollegen, wie er Sherlocks Wunde versorgte. John sah furchtbar aus. Müde und traurig. Sherlock sah es wohl, aber er schwieg. Er wusste nicht, was er hätte sagen sollen. Seine Gedanken waren besetzt vom Telefonkontakt mit Mary, er spielte ihn immer und immer wieder durch in seinem Kopf, fokussierte jede Sekunde, versuchte sie festzuhalten, sich an jede Kleinigkeit zu erinnern. Die Geräusche im Vordergrund, im Hintergrund. Sherlock untersuchte in Gedanken jede einzelne Schicht des Gehörten, während der Arzt einen Druckverband an seinen Oberarm anlegte und ihm am Handrücken einen Zugang steckte. Es waren ausschliesslich Frauenstimmen gewesen. Mehrere Personen. Sherlock konnte sich nebst Mary an mindestens drei erinnern. Drei Frauen. Im Hintergrund das Geräusch von Metall. Hastige Schritte. Jemand war gerannt. Steinboden? Es war eine Schiesserei gewesen. Ungedämpfte Schüsse. Nachhallend. Kleinwaffen. Steinmauern vielleicht. Eine Halle? Oder ein Korridor? Verschiedene Waffen, das war deutlich zu hören gewesen. Mindestens zwei, wahrscheinlich drei. Rund ein Dutzend Schüsse. Das konnte nicht ungehört geblieben sein. Was war mit Mary? Lebte sie?

Sherlock hatte John nichts vom Anruf gesagt. Noch nicht. Nicht, bevor Mary gefunden war. Er hatte es Lestrade erzählt und ihm die memorierte Telefonnummer gegeben, während John sich um den anderen Verletzten gekümmert hatte. Er hatte Lestrade gebeten, es sofort abzuklären. Sherlock schaute zu John, der auf dem schmalen Klappsitz am Fuss der Liege sass, gedankenversunken, abwesend. Schweigend auch er. Keine Vorwürfe. Nicht einmal Vorwürfe. Sherlock schloss die Augen. Alles an ihm und in ihm tat weh. Der Arzt hatte ihm ein Schmerzmittel gespritzt. Es machte ihn müde. Es machte den drückenden Schmerz und die Beklemmung in seiner Brust nicht weg. John. John war so weit weg. So weit weg. Er hätte nahe bei ihm sein wollen. Er wusste nicht, was kam und wann es kam. Was auf John zukam. Auf sie beide. Er hätte bei John sein wollen, an seiner Seite. Was auch immer geschah. Nahe bei ihm.

Sherlock fühlte Johns Blick auf sich und öffnete die Augen. Sie schauten sich an. Lange. Trauer. Angst. Müdigkeit.

„John.“

Sherlock wusste nicht sicher, ob er den Namen gesagt oder geflüstert, ihn stumm mit seinen Lippen geformt oder nur gedacht hatte.

John reagierte darauf. Er schloss kurz seine Augen und öffnete sie wieder. Signal, dass er verstanden hatte. Signal, dass er da war. Die winzige Geste reichte, um Sherlock mit Wärme zu überspülen. John war da. Ein Moment gegenseitigen Erkennens. Kontakt. Sekundenbruchteil des Glücks. 

Im Krankenhaus wurde Sherlocks Arm geröntgt um Frakturen auszuschliessen, die Wunde gereinigt und geheftet. Die Blutung war gestoppt. John wartete, während Sherlock behandelt wurde. Er liess ihn nicht allein. Sherlock war sich dessen sehr bewusst. John trug unter seiner Jacke nur das Unterhemd. Sein Hemd hatte er für ihn zerrissen. Seine Jacke war voller Blut. Sein Blut.

Noch während Sherlocks Arm verbunden wurde, kam der Anruf. Er kam auf Johns Handy. John nahm ihn entgegen.

„Watson.“

John hörte ein paar Sekunden zu. Sein Gesicht verlor jede Farbe. Sein Blick fand Sherlocks Augen. Das Grau weit und flackernd. Sein Atem hatte sich beschleunigt. Er horchte abwesend in sein Handy, nickte.

„Wir kommen sofort“, sagte er heiser.

Sherlock verlor für einen Moment den inneren Halt. Ihm war schwindlig. Mary. Das aufgerissene Grau von Johns Augen. Diese instabile, schwankende Sekunde zwischen ihnen. Abgrund. Angst.

„Sie haben Mary gefunden. Sie liegt im Wellington Hospital“, sagte John. Seine Stimme zitterte.

Sherlock starrte John an. Wellington Hospital. Sie lebte. Hoffnung. Noch gab es Hoffnung. Sie brachen sofort auf, kaum hatte der Pfleger den Verband um Sherlocks Arm verschlossen. Taxi. Es war kurz nach zwei Uhr morgens, als sie im Wellington Hospital ankamen. Es hatte eine Schiesserei gegeben im HMP Holloway. Zwei Tote, zwei Verletzte, die eine Frau schwer verletzt. Mary. Sherlocks Gedanken rotierten augenblicklich. Das Frauengefängnis. Warum hatte man Mary ins Frauengefängnis gebracht? Und wer hatte das getan? Man konnte nicht einfach jemanden ins Gefängnis stecken. Es musste Verbindungen geben. Zur Justiz? War Sophie ebenfalls im Holloway?

Sherlocks Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als der Arzt nach Mary Watsons Ehemann fragte und sich in der Folge weigerte, in Sherlocks Gegenwart Auskunft zu geben.

„Er gehört zu mir“, sagte John mit einer Stimme, die keinerlei Widerspruch duldete.

 

 

***

 

Mary lebte noch ein paar Stunden. John und Sherlock verbrachten sie im Warteraum vor dem Operationssaal, in welchem die Ärzte verbissen um Marys Leben kämpften. Eine Kugel war in ihren Kopf eingedrungen. Es gelang den Ärzten nicht, sie zu entfernen. Sie hatte zu viel zerstört. Mary starb während der Operation.

Draussen dämmerte der Morgen, als der Chirurg aus dem OP kam. Sein müdes Gesicht sprach Bände. Es hätte keine Worte gebraucht. Sherlock hielt John am Arm fest. John war erstarrt, sein Atem flach. Er war aschfahl.

Die Prognose für den Eingriff war so schlecht gewesen, dass weder Sherlock noch John damit gerechnet hatten, dass sie überleben würde. Doch zwischen einem schlagenden Herzen - verknüpft mit einem winzigen Funken Hoffnung - und einer leeren Leiche liegen Welten. Liegen Zusammenbrüche von Welten. Untergänge. Die Wucht des Ereignisses ein Schock. Die Endgültigkeit verstörend. Die Tragweite unfassbar. Abgrund ohne Boden.

„Kann ich zu ihr?“ fragte John.

„Wir machen sie bereit und bringen sie ins Sterbezimmer. Dort haben Sie Zeit und Ruhe, Abschied zu nehmen“, sagte der Chirurg.

Floskeln, Abläufe. Eine Pflegerin kam auf sie zu. Ernstes, aber freundliches Gesicht. Standardvorgang. Sie fragte, ob sie etwas bräuchten. Wasser. Ein Beruhigungsmittel. John schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gehen Sie an die frische Luft“, sagte sie, milder Ton. „Zuoberst, bei der Cafeteria, gibt es eine Dachterrasse. Wir holen Sie.“ 

„Komm.“ Sherlock nahm John am Arm. 

John liess sich einfach mitnehmen, liess sich in den Fahrstuhl schieben, durch die Cafeteria lenken, durch plauderndes Pflegepersonal, das seinen Frühstückskaffee trank, durch müde Ärzte und Schwestern, die nach harter Nachtschicht etwas assen und tranken, durch den Geruch von Kaffee und frischem Gebäck. John schien nichts davon wahrzunehmen. Sherlock öffnete die Glastür und zog John hinaus auf die Terrasse. Kalte, feuchte Morgenluft. Über den Dächern von London erwachte ein neuer Tag. Ein gleissender Lichtstreifen quoll durch ein dunkles Regenwolkenband, das schwer am Horizont hing. Es war nass, aber es regnete nicht mehr. Am Metallgeländer hingen Tropfen, netzten ihre Hände, die sich daran klammerten. Sie lehnten stumm am Geländer mit den vorgelagerten Blumenkisten, die den Blick zum Abgrund verwehrten. Es gab keine Worte. Kein einziges Wort. Nichts, das hätte gesagt werden können. Sherlock hielt das kalte Metall fest, lehnte sich mit ganzem Gewicht gegen das Geländer, starrte hinaus in den feuchten Morgenhimmel. Alle Aufmerksamkeit ängstlich bei John, der neben ihm stand. Mit ganzem Gewicht auch er an das Metall geschmiegt, erschöpft, taub. John hatte die Augen geschlossen, saugte die kalte Luft tief und gierig in seine Lungen, liess sie bebend ausströmen. Geruch eines neuen Tages, der wie Messer durch die Seele schnitt. Schmerzgetränkte Morgenluft, die sich in die Lunge ätzte. Licht, das sich in die Augen brannte, ohne Berechtigung. Es gab keinen Morgen. Keinen neuen Tag. Die Nacht steckte fest im kalten Gemäuer des Hospitals.

Mary sah friedlich aus. Die Gesichtszüge vollständig entspannt. Der Kopfverband blütenweiss. Eine Kunststoffspange hielt ihren Kiefer. Die blutleeren Hände waren auf der Decke übereinander gelegt. John und Sherlock standen lange und betrachteten sie schweigend. Jemand hatte einen Stuhl neben das Bett gestellt. John setzte sich. Sherlock blieb neben ihm stehen. Er fühlte sich leer. Müde und leer. Mary war tot. Mary. Er war mit ihr verbunden gewesen. Er fühlte es schmerzhaft, jetzt, da er sie verloren hatte. Sherlock wusste nicht, ob er weinte. Seine Augen waren trocken. Es war, als liefen alle Tränen in ihn hinein, in sein Inneres, durch ihn hindurch, flossen die wunden Wände seines Inneren entlang, Strom, der alles wegspülte. Der diese qualvolle Leere hinterliess. Mary war die ungewöhnlichste Frau, der er je begegnet war. Einfach und langweilig normal auf ersten Blick. Vielfältig, tief und atemberaubend abenteuerlich auf zweiten Blick. Wie John. Wie John. Es war kein Zufall, dass sie sich gefunden hatten, John und Mary. Es war kein Zufall, dass sie sich gefunden hatten, Sherlock und John und Mary. Und vielleicht Sophie. Sophie. Sherlock schloss die Augen. Er wusste nicht, weshalb dieses runzelige Bündel, das er nur ein einziges Mal gesehen hatte, Schmerz auslöste. Wo war Sophie?

John bat, eine Weile mit Mary allein sein zu dürfen und Sherlock ging hinaus und wartete. Er setzte sich auf einen der Stühle im Korridor und wartete. Er war wie betäubt. Eine Pflegerin kam und fragte, ob er etwas brauche. Sie brachte ihm einen Becher mit Wasser und kontrollierte den Verband an seinem Arm. Man hatte die Wunde neu verbunden, gleich zu Beginn, als Mary noch im OP gewesen war. Sie hatte wieder zu bluten begonnen.

 

***

 

"Du kommst mit mir an die Baker Street", sagte Sherlock.

Es war keine Frage. Er liess John keine Wahl. John sass ihm Wohnzimmer seiner Wohnung und starrte vor sich hin, unfähig, auf irgendetwas zu reagieren. Er protestierte nicht. Sherlock ging ins Schlafzimmer von Mary und John. Die Wiege stand neben dem Ehebett, liebevoll zurecht gemacht für Sophie, die wahrscheinlich nie hier schlafen würde. Sherlock wischte den Gedanken weg. Er öffnete den Schrank, nahm Johns Reisetasche heraus, legte sie aufs Bett. Er packte ein paar Kleider ein für John, von denen er wusste, dass er sie gerne trug, Jeans, Hemden, Pullover, Trainingsanzug. Aus der Schublade legte er Socken, Unterwäsche und zwei Pyjamas dazu. Er kannte Johns Garderobe und Vorlieben genau. Die Intimität dieser Tatsache liess sein Herz kurz aufglühen. Es war etwas, womit er in seinem Leben nie gerechnet hätte. Diese Nähe zu einem anderen Menschen. Sherlock ging ins Bad, sammelte Rasierzeug, Zahnbürste, Handtücher ein. Er legte die zwei Paar Schuhe und die Hausschuhe dazu, die im Korridor standen und schloss die Tasche. In Johns Arbeitszimmer stand der Laptop. Sherlock baute ihn ab, steckte ihn in die dafür vorgesehene Tasche, zusammen mit Maus und Ladegerät.

John sass noch immer reglos im Wohnzimmer. Er schaute auf, als Sherlock zu ihm ging und vor ihm stehen blieb.

"Wir können gehen", sagte Sherlock. 

John reagierte nicht. Sein Blick hing erstaunt und verwirrt in Sherlocks Augen. Er war, als sei er weit weit weg und schaffte es nicht, die Gegenwart zu erfassen. Sherlock ging vor ihm in die Hocke.

"John? Wir gehen zusammen an die Baker Street 221B. Zu uns. Magst du kommen?"

Johns Augen forschten lange in Sherlocks, aber es war nicht klar, ob er wahrnahm, was geschah.

"Ich lasse dich nicht allein, John. Kein zweites Mal."

Sherlocks Stimme war sanft. Er fühlte sein Herz schlagen und weit werden, als Johns Blick aufmerksam wurde, ihn fand, für lange Sekunden in seinem versank, etwas in ihm berührte. Ihre Blicke gegenseitig etwas ineinander berührten, Wärme auslösten.

"Sherlock."

John flüsterte so leise, das kaum ein Laut zu hören war. Sherlock nickte schwach, bevor er sorgsam die Hand auf Johns Unterarm legte:

"Komm.“

 

Mrs Hudson schlug erschrocken die Hände vor den Mund, als sie die beiden sah. Sherlock trug noch immer sein zerrissenes, blutverschmiertes Hemd. John schien dem Zusammenbruch nahe. 

„Mary ist tot“, sagte Sherlock ohne jede Rücksicht darauf, dass Mrs Hudson, getroffen von der Nachricht, gegen die Wand des Treppenhauses taumelte.

Sie musste es wissen, sofort. Sherlock brauchte sie. Später, wenn John schlief. Er musste zu Lestrade, musste wissen, was geschehen war. Musste wissen, wo Sophie war. 

John duschte sich wie Sherlock es ihm anschaffte. Er trank den Tee, den Sherlock ihm hinstellte und den Whiskey mit dem Schlafmittel. Er liess alles über sich ergehen. Er legte sich ohne Widerstand in Sherlocks ungemachtes Bett, als die Müdigkeit ihn übermannte. Sherlock setzte sich zu ihm, bis er eingeschlafen war. Dann duschte er sich mühsam, darauf bedacht, dass der Verband nicht nass wurde. Sein Arm tat weh. Er zog sich frisch an, beauftragte Mrs Hudson, nach John zu sehen und fuhr zum Yard.

 

***

 

Sherlock hob abwehrend sie Hand, als Lestrade nach John fragte. Er wollte nicht daran denken, nicht an John, an Mary, an Sophie. Nicht an Tod, Trauer und Schmerz. Er wollte sich damit nicht auseinandersetzen. Nicht jetzt. Er wollte die Verantwortlichen finden. Er wollte den Fall lösen.

Lestrades Leute hatten die Informationswand erweitert. Es gab jede Menge Neuigkeiten. Interpol hatte realtime festgestellt, dass auf ihre Datenbank zugegriffen wurde und jemand Daten von Steffen Boyd und Copernicus-SL3 abrief. Sie informierten Boyd. Boyd war überzeugt, dass er in Lebensgefahr war. Kurz darauf hatte Boyd Alarm abgesetzt, dass bei ihm Leute in die Wohnung eingedrungen waren. Lestrade, zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits zu Hause, war alarmiert worden und hatte ein Grossaufgebot zu Boyds Wohnung geschickt, war selber ebenfalls hingefahren. John, der an diesem Abend in Marys Unterlagen Hinweise entdeckt hatte, dass Mary und Boyd sich kannten, hatte sich praktisch gleichzeitig mit dem Taxi auf den Weg gemacht und war kurz nach Lestrade dort eingetroffen, noch bevor die Einheit die Wohnung gestürmt hatte. Zu spät. Boyd – eine mögliche Spur zu Mary - war bereits tot. 

„Ich verstehe nicht“, sagte Sherlock. „Wie konnte er von unserem DB-Zugriff auf die Gefahr schliessen? Ich wollte nur mit ihm reden.“

„Wir waren nicht die einzigen, die auf Interpol zugegriffen haben. Zwei Tage zuvor hat sich jemand Zugang ins Gesamtsystem von Interpol verschafft und ebenfalls nach Boyd und Copernicus gesucht. Interpol hat daraufhin um Personenschutz für Boyd angefragt. Aber dann ging es zu schnell. Der Antrag ist bei uns noch nicht abgearbeitet.“

„Der Magnussen-Bruder.“

Lestrade nickte.

„Wir haben ihn“, sagte er triumphierend. 

„Was ist mit Mary?“ fragte Sherlock.

Lestrade runzelte die Stirn.

„Das ist leider keine schöne Geschichte“, sagte er. 

„Ich bin nicht hier um schöne Geschichten zu hören“, antwortete Sherlock grob, Ärger und Anspannung deutlich hörbar.

„Wir haben die Schützin festgenommen, die zwei andere Frauen erschossen hat, darunter auch die mutmassliche Mörderin von Mary Watson. Zweimal Kopfschuss, letal. Professionell. Sie ist leicht verletzt, Streifschuss an der Wange, konnte ambulant behandelt werden. Sie behauptet, dass sie Mary habe schützen wollen. Mehrere Zeuginnen bestätigen dies. Wir sind noch am Abklären. Die Frau heisst Rose Granby, Kanadierin, Agentin des CSIS, bekannt als ‚die Spinne‘.“


	6. Was ist Wahrheit?

Sherlock fuhr mit Lestrade ins HMP Holloway. Die Spurensicherung war hier noch an der Arbeit. Am Boden des Waschraumes waren mit schwarzer Kreide Körper eingezeichnet. Der Polizeifotograf machte Aufnahmen. Sherlock verschaffte sich einen Überblick. Mary und ein anderer Körper waren auf kleinem Raum ganz in der Ecke gelegen. Die Frau, vielleicht mehrere, mussten zu Mary gegangen sein, hatten sie wahrscheinlich in die Ecke gedrängt. Eine der Frauen war sicher bewaffnet gewesen, hatte Mary wahrscheinlich die Mündung an die Schläfe gedrückt. Der Telefonanruf musste hier stattgefunden haben. Der dritte Körper lag bei der Tür. Diese Frau musste auf Mary geschossen haben, denn der Schuss war aus Distanz abgegeben worden. Wo war Rose gewesen? Sie hatte zu Protokoll gegeben, die beiden Frauen erschossen zu haben, die Mary bedroht hatten.

„Sie kam nach eigenen Aussagen aus der Dusche.“ Lestrade wies auf den Durchgang zum Duschraum. „Das erklärt, weshalb sie zu spät kam. Sie musste zuerst an ihre Waffe kommen. Als sie auftauchte, schoss die Frau, die bei Mary stand, ohne Vorwarnung mehrmals auf sie, traf sie an der Wange. Rose erschoss die Frau. Der Schuss auf Mary kam von der Frau an der Tür. Rose sagt, sie habe sie nicht sofort gesehen. Sie erschoss sie fast gleichzeitig mit dem Schuss, den diese auf Mary abfeuerte. Die zweite Frau, die bei Mary stand, entkam im Tumult, der losbrach. Sie hatte, laut Rose, wahrscheinlich keine Waffe, könnte aber verletzt sein.“

„Es gab Zeuginnen?“

„Ja, es kam eine Gruppe von Frauen in den Waschraum als Mary telefonierte. Es fiel ihnen offenbar zuerst nicht auf, dass Mary bedroht wurde. Dann fielen die Schüsse.“

„Wie kam Mary ins Holloway?“

„Das wissen wir noch nicht. Aber als nächstes werden wir Rose Granby verhören. Falls Sie dabei sein möchten.“

 

Rose Granby war nicht die Frau, die Mary aus dem Krankenhaus geholt hatte. Sie war die Drahtzieherin im Hintergrund. Sie war älter, vielleicht 40, eine erfahrene und hochintelligente Person mit fundierten Kenntnissen aller gängigen Verhörmethoden inklusive Folter. Sie war nachweislich nicht das erste Mal in einer solchen Situation und wusste genau, dass der CSIS sie nicht opfern würde. Sie ging auf die Fragen der Beamten gar nicht ein. Sie erzählte freundlich aber stur ihre Variante des Geschehens und lieferte alle Informationen, die dazu beitrugen, dass der Fall „Schiesserei Holloway“ möglichst schnell abgeschlossen werden konnte. Darüber hinaus war nichts zu erfahren. Rose weigerte sich, mehr zu sagen, bevor nicht der CSIS seine explizite Einwilligung gegeben hatte. Lestrade hatte bereits alles aufgegleist, um ein Ok des kanadischen Geheimdienstes zu bekommen. Unter anderem hatte er Mycroft informiert.

Mycrofts Anruf erreichte Sherlock im Büro der Yard. Er ging hinaus auf den Korridor.

„Sherlock. Ich habe vernommen, dass Mary tot ist. Es tut mir aufrichtig leid. Wie geht es John?“

„Was weisst du über Mary?“ fragte Sherlock hart und ohne auf Mycrofts Beileidsbezeugung auch nur im Geringsten einzugehen.

„Einiges“, sagte Mycroft. „Aber das hat bisher ja niemanden interessiert, nicht wahr? Weder deinen John noch dich.“

„Das hat geändert“, antwortete Sherlock. „Ich will alles wissen.“

„Ok, ok. Aber nicht am Telefon. 20 Uhr bei mir im Büro.“

„Gut. Und Sophie?“

„Wer ist Sophie?“

„Johns Tochter.“

„Sophie, oh wie süss! Johns Tochter. Sophie. So nahe bei Sherlock.“

„Wo ist sie? Weisst du etwas darüber?“

„Nun. Nicht direkt. Aber es gibt Dinge, die dich interessieren könnten.“

„Nämlich?“ drängte Sherlock.

„Wie gesagt, Bruderherz: Nicht am Telefon. Heute um 20 Uhr.“

„Nein. Jetzt. Was ist mit Sophie?“ 

„Heute um 20 Uhr. Das ist mein letztes Wort. Ach – und richte John mein aufrichtiges Beileid aus.“

Mycroft hängte auf.

Kurz vor Mittag kam die Einwilligung des CSIS, die Rose erlaubte, einen Bericht zu verfassen, der „die Umstände des Falles Copernicus“ beleuchtete. Sie machte sich umgehend an die Arbeit. Sie mailte den Bericht nach Kanada, gegen 15 Uhr lag das abgesegnete Ergebnis vor:

_Copernicus-SL3 war von der kanadischen Firma McDonald Dettwiler and Associates Ltd. (MDA) als Erdbeobachtungssatellit konzipiert und von der europäischen Weltraumbehörde Esa als solcher in Auftrag gegeben worden. Der Satellit sollte am britischen Standort Oxfordshire gefertigt werden. In das Projekt klinkte sich noch im Planungsstadium der kanadische Geheimdienst CSIS ein. Er wünschte, den Satelliten inoffiziell zusätzlich mit einer Nachrichteneinheit auszustatten, welche europäische M2M (maschine to maschine) – Kommunikation abgreift. Dieser Teil des Projekts war geheim und wurde von mir und der Agentin A.G.R.A. geleitet. Ein Informant bei MDA entdeckte Ungereimtheiten und machte Meldung an Steffen Boyd, zuständig für Kommunikationssicherheit bei Interpol. Boyd ermittelte daraufhin im Auftrag der britischen Regierung._

_Während der End-Produktion des Satelliten in Oxfordshire entdeckte Agentin A.G.R.A., dass der technische Leiter von dritter Seite unter Druck gesetzt wurde, ein weiteres zweckfremdes Modul zur Übermittlung von Zugangsdaten öffentlicher Gebäude einzubauen. Die Software dazu wurde ihm fixfertig geliefert. Ich setzte daraufhin den Agenten E.F.K. auf den technischen Leiter an. Er fand heraus, dass Prof. James Moriarty der Auftraggeber war. Gleichzeitig entdeckte er, dass Interpol verdeckt gegen den CSIS ermittelte. Um den enttarnten Interpol-Mann allenfalls ablösen zu können, schleuste die britische Regierung in der Folge einen Agenten des Government Communications Headquarters (GCHQ) ins Projekt ein. Der Mann wurde aufgedeckt und von Agentin A.G.R.A. ausgeschaltet. Da diese nun gefährdet war, nahm ich sie aus dem Projekt und liess sie untertauchen._

_Der Satellit wurde ausserplanmässig und verfrüht in seine Erdumlaufbahn gebracht. Da er alle gewünschten Daten wie geplant lieferte, wurde er bisher belassen. Wir wissen, dass das von Prof. Moriarty implementierte Modul ebenfalls funktioniert. Es wurden entsprechende Daten gehandelt. Wir haben bis zum heutigen Zeitpunkt kein abschliessendes Wissen darüber, wie der Satellit programmiert ist. Der IT-Experte, der die Dokumentation erstellte, ist bei Projektabschluss gewaltsam ums Leben gekommen, die Dokumentation ist verschwunden oder wurde nie erstellt._

_Die Ereignisse im Frauengefängnis HMP Holloway sind darauf zurückzuführen, dass die von Prof. Moriarty im Satelliten implementierte Warnsequenz ausgelöst wurde. Da wir damit rechnen müssen, dass der Satellit grossflächigen Schaden anrichten könnte, beauftragten wir MDA, ihn zu deaktivieren und zum Absturz zu bringen, was bisher aber nicht gelang._

Sherlock warf den Bericht auf den Tisch.

„Unnütz!“ sagte er verärgert. „Das steht alles bereits im Interpol-Bericht. Es ist nicht das, was wir wissen müssen. Lestrade, warum hat sie Mary ins Holloway gebracht?“

„Sie sagt, dass sie ihre Agentin schützen wollte. Sie hatte offenbar nicht damit gerechnet, dass Copernicus je wieder aus der Versenkung auftauchen würde und erachtete dies als Bedrohung für die damals Beteiligten. Was sich auch als richtig erwies. Boyd ist tot, Mary ebenso. Die Kanadier wollten den Spionage- Satelliten still und heimlich abschiessen, aber jemand scheint dies zu verhindern.“

„Warum hat sie Mary ins Holloway gebracht?“ wiederholte Sherlock seine Frage. Er war wütend. „Und wo ist das Kind, verdammt nochmal!“

Sherlock ging schnaubend ein paar Schritte auf und ab. Dann blieb er abrupt stehen.

„Wer sind die beiden toten Frauen?“ fragte er. 

Lestrade suchte auf seinem Pult nach den Obduktionsberichten, nahm sie in die Hände, blätterte darin.

„Beide sind aktenkundig“, sagte er. „Elisabeth Cardigan, seit vier Jahren im Holloway inhaftiert. Strafe wegen Nötigung und Totschlag sowie Verstoss gegen das Drogengesetz. Und Maggie Sun Lee, seit zwei Jahren im Holloway, diverse Einbrüche, Überfälle mit Gewaltandrohung und Todesfolge.“

„Sie arbeiteten mit Magnussen zusammen. Es muss im Gefängnis eine Verbindungsfrau geben.“

„Ich weiss. Wir tappen noch im Dunkeln. Wir haben noch nicht einmal die Frau, die massgeblich beteiligt war und verschwunden ist.“

„In einem Gefängnis kann man nicht einfach verschwinden!“

„Oh doch“, sagte Lestrade, „zum Beispiel, wenn man zum Personal gehört.“

Sherlock stutzte.

„Gut!“ sagte er anerkennend und hob seinen Zeigefinger. „Kann ich mit Rose Granby sprechen?“

Lestrade schüttelte den Kopf:

„Sie steht unter dem Schutz des CSIS. Wir dürfen sie nicht mehr verhören.“

„Ich will sie nicht verhören. Ich will mit ihr reden. Ist sie noch da?“

„Untersuchungshaft. Sie hat zwei Leute erschossen.“

„Lassen Sie mich mit ihr reden, Inspektor. Sie können davon nur profitieren. Fünf Minuten.“

 

 

***

 

Rose Granby sass gelassen auf dem harten Stuhl des Besucherraumes. Sie war eine kleine, drahtige, unauffällige Frau. Das rötlichbraune Kurzhaar langweilig traditionell geschnitten. Jeans, Bluse, Strickjacke. Nur ihre mentale Präsenz und ihre selbstsichere Ruhe verrieten, dass mehr in ihr steckte als kleinbürgerliche Eintönigkeit. Ihre Stimme war klar und überraschend weich und entspannt.

„Ava war meine beste Agentin“, sagte sie. „Wir haben jahrelang zusammengearbeitet.“

„Auch in den Jahren als sie Mary war?“ fragte Sherlock.

„Ja. Auch wenn Sie das nicht gerne hören. Es war allerdings nicht geplant, dass sie sich verlieben, heiraten und Mutter werden würde.“

„Da haben Sie sie fallen gelassen.“

„Nein. Ich wollte sie schützen und habe versagt. Ava war meine Freundin. Soweit der Job ein emotionales Engagement überhaupt zulässt.“

Eine kurze Emotion flackerte durch Roses rehbraune Augen. Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dann war ihr Blick wieder hart.

„Hatten Sie die ganze Zeit Kontakt mit ihr?“ fragte Sherlock und er wusste im selben Moment, dass er die Antwort fürchtete.

„Ja“, sagte Rose einfach.

„Mary hat John auf einem Stick die Wahrheit über ihre Vergangenheit angeboten“, warf Sherlock ein und noch während er es sagte, wurde es ihm bewusst: er rechtfertigte Mary. Er wollte nicht wahrhaben, dass sie John getäuscht hatte, die ganze Zeit.

Rose versuchte zu lächeln, nur eine Andeutung davon. Das dicke Pflaster an ihrer Wange bewegte sich nicht. Die Wunde schien zu schmerzen. 

„In meinem und Marys Job, Mr Holmes, gibt es keine Wahrheit.“

Sherlock hatte etwas Ähnliches erwartet, aber nun war er doch betroffen von der Bedeutung dieser Aussage. Er hatte nie daran gezweifelt, keinen Augenblick, dass der Stick die richtigen Daten zu Marys Vergangenheit enthalten hatte. Wie naiv! Er würde es John nicht sagen können, nie sagen können. Es würde ihm das Herz brechen. 

Roses wache, rehbraune Augen beobachteten ihn aufmerksam. 

„Mr Holmes“, sagte sie mild. „Es macht keinen Sinn, dass Sie sich auf diese schmerzhaften Details konzentrieren. Sie sind Vergangenheit. Helfen Sie uns, denjenigen zu finden, der den Satelliten kontrolliert und dadurch verhindert, dass wir ihn vom Himmel holen können.“

„Magnussen?“

„Ferdinand Cameron Magnussen ist nur ein Nebenschauplatz.“

„Wie ist er in Copernicus verhängt?“

„Wenn Sie sich entschliessen, mit uns zusammenzuarbeiten, werde ich Ihnen die nötigen Informationen geben, Mr Holmes.“

„Wenn ich mich auf die Seite des kanadischen Geheimdienstes schlage, arbeite ich gegen mein eigenes Land. Das muss ich Ihnen nicht erklären. Mein Bruder ist Mitglied der Regierung.“

„Ich weiss. Wir arbeiten mit Mycroft Holmes zusammen, zumindest in dieser einen Sache. Reden Sie mit Ihrem Bruder, Mr Holmes. Dann entscheiden Sie sich.“

„Wo ist Marys Kind?“

„Das weiss ich nicht.“

„Sie entführen Ihre Freundin aus dem Wochenbett und lassen ihr Kind einfach liegen?“

„Mr Holmes. Es war eine meiner Mitarbeiterinnen, die Mary in Sicherheit gebracht hat. Sie hat Ihnen übrigens einen Hinweis gegeben mit der applizierten Spinne. Aber Sie haben nicht begriffen. Und nein: natürlich lassen wir Avas Kind nicht einfach liegen. Aber es zu sichern war nicht meine Aufgabe. Mehr kann ich nicht sagen. Reden Sie mit Ihrem Bruder, Mr Holmes, und wir kommen zusammen.“

 

 

***

 

Mycroft. Myc … _Pass auf John auf, Sherlock. Myc …_ Marys Stimme war weggebrochen. Sherlock hatte das abgerissene, halb verschluckte Myc als Laut der Überraschung oder des Schmerzes gedeutet. Waren es die Anfangslaute von Mycroft? Hatte Mary ihn ebenfalls zu seinem Bruder geschickt?

20 Uhr. Die Hintertür zu Mycrofts Büro war abgeschlossen. Verdammt! Sherlock wählte Mycrofts Telefonnummer. Sprachbox. Blabla blabla. Sherlock sagte:

„Wir sind um 20 Uhr verabredet. Wohin soll ich kommen. Ruf mich zurück.“

Sherlock ging um das Gebäude herum zum offiziellen Eingang. Der Wachmann kannte ihn.

„Ihr Bruder hat das Gebäude bereits verlassen, Mr Holmes.“

Sherlock fuhr zum Diogenes Club. Mycroft war nicht da. Niemand hatte ihn an diesem Abend gesehen. Sherlock fuhr zu Mycrofts Wohnung. Alles dunkel. Er klingelte. Keine Antwort. Er rief Mycroft auf seinem Festnetz-Anschluss an. Sprachbox. 

„Wo bist du, Mycroft? Wir waren verabredet. Melde dich!“

Nichts. Sherlock wartete, klingelte lange und aufsässig. Nichts. Sherlock fuhr zum Büro zurück. Sie hatten sich hier verabredet. Es war bald 22 Uhr. Der Wachmann öffnete und liess Sherlock ins Gebäude. In Mycrofts Büro brannte Licht. Es war die Putzfrau, die vor Schreck den Staubsauger fallen liess. Mycrofts Büro sah aus wie immer. Nichts Verdächtiges. Alles ordentlich aufgeräumt, der Computer heruntergefahren. Mantel, Schal und Schirm waren weg. Hatte Mycroft ihn vergessen? Wo war er?

Sherlock rief erneut auf die mobile Nummer an. Sprachbox.

„Mycroft! Verdammt, wo bist du! Ich warte auf dich.“

Wenn Mycroft ausging, dann in den Diogenes Club. Sherlock fuhr noch einmal hin. Ein paar ältere Herren, weit und breit kein Mycroft. Verdammt! Sherlock verliess den Club, lehnte sich draussen ratlos gegen das klassizistische Stein-Portal, presste hinter seinem Rücken die Handflächen gegen den kalten Marmor, schloss die Augen. Die Wunde an seinem Arm brannte satanisch. Er war müde. Unglaublich müde. Sein ganzer Körper tat weh. Wo war Mycroft? Wo war Sophie? Was hatte sein Bruder mit dem Kind zu tun? Warum war er verschwunden? Das war ungewöhnlich. Mycroft war ein Ekel, aber er war zuverlässig und hielt seine Verabredungen minutiös ein. Was war passiert? Sherlocks Kopf schwindelte. Er wollte denken, aber er war präziser Gedanken nicht mehr fähig, brachte die Fakten nicht mehr zusammen. Der Schmerz in seinem Arm raubte ihm jede Konzentration. Er hatte den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen. Seit wann hatte er nicht mehr geschlafen? John. Er hatte ihn den ganzen Tag allein gelassen, sich nie bei ihm gemeldet. Er musste zu John. Er musste nach Hause. Er musste schlafen.

 

Es ging gegen Mitternacht als sich Sherlock die Treppe zu Baker Street 221B hochschleppte. Die Wohnungstür war nicht abgeschlossen. Er ging direkt zu seinem Schlafzimmer, schaute hinein. John lag in seinem Bett und schlief. Gut. John war da. Eine Sorge weniger. Sherlock ging ins Wohnzimmer. Er machte kein Licht. Er liess sich in seinen Sessel fallen und verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen. Sie zitterten. Er war erschöpft. Er hatte fast 40 Stunden weder geschlafen noch gegessen. Der Schmerz in seinem Arm machte ihn irr. Was wollte der kanadische Geheimdienst von ihm? Lebte Sophie noch? Die Trauer um Mary brannte. Das Wissen über sie quälte ihn. Er hatte Angst um John. John war so weit weg. So weit weg. Er hätte ihn gebraucht. Brauchte ihn. Er konnte das alles allein nicht mehr tragen. Aber immerhin, immerhin war John da und schlief. Gut. Gut. Sherlock holte tief Luft, atmete ein und aus. Jede Faser seines übermüdeten Körpers tat weh. Sein Herz war wund. In seinen Augen kratzte Sand. Etwas würgte in seiner Kehle. Einsamkeit, Leere. Bodenlose Erschöpfung. Sherlock versuchte sich zu entspannen. Er war völlig entkräftet. Alles schwankte. Ihm fehlte jeder Halt. Er fühlte sich verloren, allein, überfordert. Sherlock nahm die Erlösung an. Er weinte. Heisse salzige Flut in seine Hände. Elend und Schwäche schüttelten ihn. Er versuchte dazwischen ruhig zu atmen. Wartete, bis es vorbei war.

Es ging vorbei. Irgendwann rappelte er sich auf und ging ins Bad, schluckte vom Schmerzmittel, das man ihm im Krankenhaus mitgegeben hatte, trank Wasser. Auf dem Küchentisch lag ein Zettel von Mrs Hudson: John war nachmittags aufgestanden und hatte sich gegen 22 Uhr erneut schlafen gelegt, hatte freiwillig das Schlafmittel genommen. Und: _Ich habe das Zimmer im oberen Stock hergerichtet._ Sherlock ging in sein Schlafzimmer. Er machte kein Licht. Das Streulicht der Strasse, das zwischen den dichten Nachtvorhängen ins Zimmer quoll, reichte um sich zu orientieren. John lag zusammengerollt am rechten Bettrand. Er schien tief zu schlafen. Sherlock setzte sich auf die linke Seite. John hatte Platz gelassen. Sherlock wusste nicht, ob absichtlich oder nicht. Er hatte im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa schlafen wollen, aber er streckte sich auf der freien Betthälfte dankbar aus. Die Schmerzmittel begannen zu wirken, der brennende Schmerz im Oberarm wurde dumpfer, dämmerte langsam in den Hintergrund.

Er musste eingeschlafen sein. Es war noch immer dunkel, als er erwachte. Er lag noch immer auf dem Rücken. Sein Arm war taub, der Schmerz darin diffus. John atmete neben ihm, hatte sich im Schlaf zu ihm gedreht. Er schlief unruhig jetzt, sein Atem ging schwer. Er seufzte, träumte wohl. So dicht an seinem Ohr. Warmer Luftstrom. Sherlock horchte eine Weile Johns Atem nach. Er spürte die Wärme des anderen Körpers neben sich, sog seinen Duft ein. Er hätte ausweichen können. Er hätte sich wohl weggedreht, hätte sein Arm dies zugelassen. Aber das ging nicht, er konnte sich nicht auf den verletzten Arm legen. Er hätte aufstehen können und ins Wohnzimmer gehen. Aber dazu war er zu müde. Und er wollte es auch nicht. Er wollte bei John sein. Nahe bei ihm. Nicht, weil John es brauchte. ER brauchte es. Johns Nähe minderte den Schmerz und machte das unheilvolle Chaos in ihm erträglich.

Als Sherlock das nächste Mal erwachte, war es hell. Das Bett neben ihm war leer. John war aufgestanden. Sherlock fand ihn in der Küche. Er hatte Tee gemacht. Er sah bleich und verschwollen aus. Sherlock war sich bewusst, dass er auch nicht besser aussah. Es war kein Thema zwischen ihnen. Sie hatten zu viel gemeinsam durchgestanden um solche Dinge aufzurechnen.

„Tee?“

„Gerne.“

John goss Milch in Sherlocks Tee. Ungefragt. Die richtige Menge. Alte Vertrautheit. Sie tranken schweigend. Sherlock schluckte Schmerzmittel. John begutachtete Sherlocks Arm und ordnete an, nach dem Frühstück den Verband zu wechseln. John toastete zwei Scheiben Brot, stellte das Glas mit der Bitterorangenmarmelade auf den Tisch. Eine Art Alltag. Selbstverständlicher, jahrelang eingespielter Alltag. Sherlocks Herz zog sich zusammen, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie sehr ihm das gefehlt hatte.

„Ich werde heute die Formalitäten erledigen müssen“, sagte John.

Sherlock nickte. 

„Gibt es eine Spur von Sophie?“

Sherlock schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Dann sagte er, und er versuchte klar und bestimmend zu tönen:

„Wir werden sie finden. Ich setze alles daran.“

„Danke, Sherlock“, sagte John matt.

„Ich werde mich heute weiter darum kümmern. Ist das ok für dich?“

„Ja. Ja klar. Ich weiss nicht, wie ich dir danken soll, Sherlock. Es ist gut, dass du da bist. Danke.“

Johns ehrlicher grauer Blick. Sherlock schluckte, nickte. 

„John“, sagte er vorsichtig. „Um weiterarbeiten zu können brauche ich Informationen von dir.“

„Ja, sicher. Was musst du wissen?“

„Woher hast du die Information, dass Mary Kontakt hatte zu Interpol, dass sie Steffen Boyd kannte?“

John stellte die Teetasse ab. Er holte tief Luft, fuhr sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, dann sagte er:

„Du wolltest, dass ich eine Liste erstelle mit all ihren Kontakten.“

„Ja.“

Sherlock betrachtete John sorgsam. Er wollte ihn nicht aufregen, ihm nicht wehtun. Aber es war jetzt unabdingbar, dass sie zusammenarbeiteten. Dass sie die Informationen zusammenlegten.

„Mary hatte in ihren Unterlagen einen versiegelten Umschlag hinterlegt, den ich öffnen sollte, falls ihr etwas zustösst. Sie sagte, es seien auch Adressen von Menschen darin, die im Todesfall benachrichtigt werden sollten.“

„Du hast ihn geöffnet.“

John schaute in Sherlocks Augen, schluckte leer. Er sagte nichts. Mary hatte zu jenem Zeitpunkt noch gelebt. Er hatte den Umschlag trotzdem geöffnet. Das war Vertrauensbruch. Sherlock war es unmittelbar klar.

„Gibt es noch andere Hinweise in diesem Umschlag?“ fragte er.

John nickte: 

„Er liegt in der Wohnung. Ich muss sowieso dahin um ihre Papiere zu holen. Ich werde ihn mitbringen.“

„Lass uns zusammen hinfahren, John.“

„Ok. Danke, Sherlock.“


	7. Sophie

Die Beerdigung war eine Überlebensübung. Sherlock blieb eng bei John, hielt ihn am Arm fest, als sie am offenen Grab standen. Es war ein nasskalter Tag. Mrs Hudson war gekommen, Lestrade und seine Leute, Molly und andere Menschen, die John und Mary kannten, einige von Johns Patienten und Freunden. Sogar Mycroft war da. Rose Granby hielt sich ganz im Hintergrund. Sie hatte ihre U-Haft für die Beisetzung unterbrechen dürfen.

John wünschte, sich nach der offiziellen Abdankung zurückziehen zu können und Sherlock fuhr mit ihm an die Baker Street, wo sie auch die vergangenen Tage verbracht hatten. Sie sassen verloren im Wohnzimmer, beide, jeder auf seinem Sessel. Sherlock hatte jedem ein Glas Whiskey eingeschenkt. Sie sassen versunken in ihre Gedanken und schwiegen.

Sherlock stand irgendwann auf - es dämmerte bereits in den Abend - und legte ein Stück Holz nach. Mrs Hudson hatte den Kamin eingefeuert in der Meinung, dass sie die tröstliche Wärme jetzt brauchen könnten. Sherlock legte Holz nach, und als er zurückging zu seinem Sessel, da blieb er vor John stehen, nachdenklich, und sagte unerwartet in diese lange, gedankenverlorene Stille hinein:

„Komm zu mir an die Baker Street zurück, John.“

John schaute auf.

„Ich bin hier“, sagte er leise.

„Offiziell.“

„Und Sophie?“ fragte John unsicher.

„Wir haben das Zimmer oben. Wir werden eine Lösung finden.“

John schaute hoch zu Sherlock. John war in diesem Moment einer Entscheidung nicht fähig. Sherlock sah es in den grauen Augen. Es ging auch um das Kind. Die Fakten waren zu neu, die Trauer um Mary zu gegenwärtig. Overflow unverdaulicher Emotion.

„Du brauchst dich nicht sofort entscheiden“, sagte Sherlock. „Wir haben Zeit.“

„Ich möchte nicht mehr in die Wohnung zurück“, antwortete John. „Es sind zu viele Erinnerungen darin. Zu viele schwierige Dinge. Es war alles … zu kurz.“

„Da kannst hier bleiben so lange du willst.“ Andeutung eines Lächelns auf Sherlocks Gesicht. „Auch inoffiziell. Das weisst du.“

Sie schauten sich schweigend an. John hatte die vergangenen Tage hier gewohnt wie früher. Das einzig Neue war die Tatsache, dass er in Sherlocks Bett geschlafen hatte. Er hatte es einfach getan und Sherlock hatte es einfach akzeptiert. Stillschweigende Übereinkunft. Sie hatten kein Wort darüber verloren. Das Bett war gross genug für zwei. Aber nun gab es Sophie.

Sophie lebte. Und sie war in Sicherheit. Mycroft hatte zusammen mit Rose dafür gesorgt. Weder John noch Sherlock wussten, wo sie war. Es war Teil des Sicherheitskonzeptes, dass möglichst wenige Leute es wussten.

Mycroft hatte sich am nächsten Tag, nachdem er verschwunden gewesen war, bei Sherlock gemeldet. Er war in die Baker Street gekommen, um es mitzuteilen: Sophie lebte. Er hatte sich am Vorabend persönlich vergewissert und Sherlock deshalb nicht treffen, sich auch nicht melden können, er wäre sonst ortbar gewesen, sorry. Sherlock tobte. John war zum Glück noch unterwegs um Marys Beerdigung zu organisieren. Sherlock wusste nicht, wie er auf diese Mitteilung reagiert hätte. Sophie war in Sicherheit. Mycroft hatte es die ganze Zeit gewusst und geschwiegen. Es war einer jener Momente, in denen Sherlock seinen Bruder zur Hölle wünschte, seine Arroganz und seine verdammte Ignoranz verfluchte. Und gleichzeitig war er dankbar, dass Mycroft sich eingemischt, sich um Sophie gekümmert, dieses Problem gelöst hatte.

Später war John nach Hause gekommen. Er hatte zugehört, fahl und mit geballten Fäusten. Er hatte seine Tochter zurückhaben wollen. Sofort. _Es ist MEINE Tochter! Ihr verdammten Holmes mischt euch in meinem Leben ein wie es euch passt! Ich vertrage diese Spiele nicht mehr! Ich will Sophie zurück haben und in Ruhe gelassen werden. Ich will endlich mein Leben leben, Sherlock. Mein eigenes Leben!_ Hagel an Vorwürfen. Sherlock hatte auf ihn eingeredet, ihm zugeredet. Sherlock hatte mit Mycroft und Rose verhandelt. Er hatte sich bereit erklärt, mit dem CSIS zusammen zu arbeiten und hatte die Geheimhaltungs-Vereinbarung unterschrieben. Er hatte John überzeugt, dass es besser war, Sophie in Sicherheit zu lassen, bis der Fall Copernicus abgeschlossen war, bis sie wussten, welche Absicht die Drahtzieher hatten. Und Sherlock hatte in zäher Auseinandersetzung mit Mycroft und Rose erwirkt, dass John das Kind sehen konnte.

Sie waren mit dem Taxi an den vereinbarten Ort gefahren und dort in Mycrofts Limousine umgestiegen. Sie hatten sich die Augen verbinden lassen. Sie waren lange unterwegs gewesen, hatten London verlassen. Sherlock hatte versucht zu memorieren in welche Richtung, aber sie waren Schleifen und Umwege gefahren und er hatte das Unterfangen schliesslich aufgegeben. Nach einer guten Stunde hatten sie in einer Tiefgarage angehalten, waren mit dem Fahrstuhl nach oben gefahren, die Augen noch immer verbunden. Korridore. Geruch nach Papier, Putzmittel, Hirse und Äpfeln. Kindergeschrei. Kurzer Stopp. Mycrofts flüsternde Stimme, flüsternde Antwort einer Frauenstimme. Dann ein Zimmer. Die Türe wurde hinter ihnen geschlossen. Geruch nach Milch und Vanille, ein fremder süsslicher Geruch beigemischt. Irgendwo zwitscherten Vögel. Mycroft nahm ihnen die Masken ab.

Sherlock erinnerte sich haargenau an die Szene und er würde sie nie vergessen. Niemals. Es war ein freundliches Kinderzimmer. Hoher Raum, weisser Stuck an der Decke, Jahrhundertwende vielleicht. Holzriemenboden, gewachst. Durch ein grosses Fenster fiel grosszügig Tageslicht. Draussen alte Bäume, ein Park, aufgeregtes Vogelgezwitscher. Eine mächtige Birkenfeige stand am Fenster in der Ecke und gab dem Raum Frieden. Vier altertümliche Holzgitter-Bettchen standen an der Wand, angeschrieben mit handgemalten Holztäfelchen. Über dem zweiten Bettchen stand „Sophie“, jemand hatte einen blauen Schmetterling dazu gemalt. Die Frau, die mitgekommen war – sie trug ein Ordensgewand – ging lächelnd zu dem Bettchen, schlug die blütenweisse Decke zurück und hob Sophie heraus. Sie war in einen einfachen rosa geblümten Strampler verpackt und verzog das Gesicht, als sie aus dem Schlaf genommen wurde.

John taumelte und Sherlock hielt ihn fest. John ging nicht auf das Kind zu, er bedeckte die Augen mit der einen Hand, die andere krallte sich in Sherlocks Mantel. Dann drehte er sich, drehte sich gegen Sherlock und sank gegen ihn. Sherlock legte den gesunden Arm um ihn und hielt ihn fest. John weinte an seiner Schulter, überwältigt von Gefühlen, von Erleichterung, von Rührung, von Trauer vielleicht, von Angst. John weinte an seiner Schulter und Sherlock hielt ihn fest, hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt, zärtlich tröstende Umarmung. Sherlock blinzelte gegen eigene Tränen an, durchflutet von Wärme. Er strich über Johns Rücken, verbindlich, ohne Scheu, und er drückte für einen unkontrollierten Augenblick sein Gesicht in Johns Haar und traf im nächsten Moment Mycrofts Blick. Er würde diesen Blick nie vergessen. Nie. Mycrofts kühle Augen auf ihm, auf ihrer Umarmung, in seinen Augen, in denen sich ohne Zweifel die ganze Fülle der Emotion offenbarte. Das kurze Flackern in Mycrofts Blick. Befremden, Unglauben, Betroffenheit, bevor Mycroft sich mit einem verächtlichen Zucken um den Mund abwandte. Und Sherlock zog John enger an sich und schloss die Augen, wartete, bis John soweit war. Die Ordensfrau stand lächelnd mit Sophie vor ihnen und wartete ebenfalls.

Später hielt John hielt seine Tochter eine Weile auf dem Arm, dann gab er sie an die Frau zurück. 

„Wir betreuen Waisen und Halbwaisen solange sie es brauchen“, sagte die Ordensfrau, „manchmal bis zum Schulabschluss und darüber hinaus.“ Sie lächelte, während sie Sophie ruhevoll ins Bettchen zurücklegte.

„Es ist das beste Haus für Säuglingspflege weit und breit“, meldete sich Mycroft, der sich sichtlich unwohl fühlte. „Sophie ist hier wirklich ausgezeichnet aufgehoben.“

Die Ordensfrau deckte Sophie zu und kam zu den drei Männern zurück. Sie stand gerade und klar vor ihnen, schaute John in die Augen, als sie sagte:

„Ihre Tochter ist bei uns sicher und wird professionell betreut. Unser Konvent gibt uns den Raum, die Zeit und die Ruhe, jedes Kind zu lieben.“

Mycrofts Mundwinkel zuckten. Johns Finger krallten sich in den Wollstoff von Sherlocks Mantel. Er hatte unkontrolliert nach Sherlock gegriffen, der dicht neben ihm stand, hatte den Ärmel gefunden und sich daran festgeklammert. 

„Die Wege des Herrn sind fremd und unerkannt“, sagte die Ordensfrau mild, den Blick noch immer in Johns Augen. „Uns steht kein Urteil darüber zu. Es ist SEIN Wille, der geschieht.“ 

Sherlock sah die unglaublich klaren Augen der Frau, die tiefe Ruhe, das Lächeln darin. Sie und John schauten sich an, eine Botschaft, deren Empfänger er nicht war, die er nicht erfassen konnte. Johns Finger noch immer fest im Stoff seines Ärmels.

„Danke“, sagte John leise.

Die Frau nickte. 

„Sie finden den Weg zurück selber, nicht wahr?“ fragte sie, bestimmend jetzt, klares Signal, dass sie zu gehen hatten.

Sie waren schweigend zurückgefahren, verbundene Augen, Umwege. Sie waren bei Mycrofts Büro in ein Taxi umgestiegen und an die Baker Street zurückgekehrt. 

„Ich werde mich um Sophie kümmern müssen“, hatte John nachdenklich gesagt, als sie später zusammen im Wohnzimmer gesessen waren. 

Sherlock hatte darauf nicht geantwortet und keine Fragen gestellt. Es tat weh. Das „ich“ tat weh. Sherlock hatte ein „wir“ erwartet.

 

***

 

Die Verhöre mit Ferdinand Cameron Magnussen brachten wenig bis nichts. Der Magnussen-Bruder erwies sich zwar als hochintelligent, aber psychisch instabil und sozial auffällig in einem Mass, das an Geisteskrankheit grenzte. Er tobte, schrie, lachte, verhöhnte und beleidigte die Beamten. Er spie Sherlock an, als dieser am Verhör teilnahm. Es war aus ihm nichts herauszubringen. Alle Informationen über ihn kamen von Rose und gingen ausschliesslich an Sherlock, der sich seinerseits zur Geheimhaltung verpflichtet hatte. Der kanadische Geheimdienst entschied, welche Information an wen ging. Nicht Sherlock. Er war damit einverstanden gewesen. Er hatte von John alle Informationen genommen, auch den Nachlassbrief von Mary. Aber er durfte ihm keine geben.

Sherlock versuchte, John die Situation zu erklären:

„Ich habe ein Papier unterschrieben, John, das mich vorübergehend dem CSIS verpflichtet. Es ist nur für diesen einen Fall. Ich darf dir keine Informationen weitergeben, die nicht autorisiert sind.“

„Verstehe“, sagte John bitter. „Meine Mitarbeit ist nicht erwünscht.“

„Im Gegenteil“, sagte Sherlock. „Ich brauche dich.“

„Und wie hast du dir das vorgestellt? Wenn du eine Assistenz brauchst, dann frage bei Lestrade an, das sind Profis.“

„John. Es sind mehrere Seiten beteiligt, die sonst nicht zusammenarbeiten. Das macht es komplex und braucht gewisse Regeln. Deshalb ist es diesmal etwas anders als sonst.“

John schwieg lange. Er war mit seiner Teetasse in der Küchentür stehen geblieben, lehnte sich in den Türrahmen, starrte auf die Tasse in seiner Hand. Er holte tief Luft und sagte dann, traurig und resigniert:

„ALLES ist anders, Sherlock.“

Der Tonfall, die durchschimmernde Entschlossenheit im Hintergrund, alarmierten Sherlock.

„Ich werde meine Praxis aufgeben“, fuhr John fort. „Sie macht keinen Sinn mehr ohne Mary. Ein Kollege übernimmt sie. Ich werde wieder im Barts arbeiten. Es gibt dort eine Kinderkrippe für Mitarbeitende. Ich werde für Sophie da sein müssen. Ich habe mir überlegt, in der Nähe des Barts eine kleine Wohnung zu suchen.“

Sherlock starrte John an, wich dann dem Blick des Freundes aus, betroffen. Es war wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Unerwartet. Schmerzhaft. Ihm war übel. Er versuchte zu atmen. Nein. Nein. Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein“, sagte er und stand auf aus dem Sessel, ging zu John.

„Willst du es mir verbieten?“ fragte John müde, Unterton von Aggression und Enttäuschung, der Blick in Sherlocks Augen.

Sherlock blieb im Türrahmen stehen. John wirkte erschöpft. Müde und traurig. Sein Atem ging schwer. Er war aufgewühlt. Wie er auch. Etwas lief schief, lief schief zwischen ihnen. Sherlock schaute in die grauen Augen. Angst und Trauer schnürten ihm die Kehle ab. Er senkte den Blick, schloss die Augen für einen langen Moment. Dann sagte er, und ihm schwindelte, dass er es zuliess:

„Geh nicht weg von mir, John.“ Sherlocks Stimme schwankte.

Er fühlte sich schwach auf den Beinen, es kostete ihn alle Kraft, diese Emotionen zuzulassen. Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen den anderen Türpfosten.

„Ich will nicht weggehen von dir, Sherlock“, sagte John. Leise, überrascht, tief bewegt. 

„Dann bleib. In jeder Hinsicht.“

Sie standen sich gegenüber in der Küchentür und schauten sich in die Augen. Verunsichert beide. Ein Schaudern ging durch Sherlocks Körper. Er zitterte. Warum war es so schwer, so schwer, auf dieser Ebene zu kommunizieren.

„So viel Chaos und Unruhe“, sagte John tonlos. „Ich kann mein Leben nicht mehr ordnen.“

„Dann triff jetzt keine Entscheidungen, John. Bitte. Lass uns zusammen eine Lösung finden.“

Johns langer Blick. Tief und forschend. Sherlocks Puls raste. Wärme stieg aus seinem Unterleib und verteilte sich im ganzen Körper. Er sehnte sich danach, John zu umarmen. Er tat es nicht. Er schloss die Augen, entzog sich der Situation. Johns Hand auf seinem gesunden Oberarm. Warm und sanft.

„Danke, Sherlock“, sagte John, nachdenklich, die Stimme weich. 

Johns Finger streiften die seinen, als er Sherlocks Arm losliess. Sherlock widerstand dem Impuls, sie festzuhalten und zögerte einen Augenblick zu lange. John wandte sich ab, zögernd auch er, und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

 

*** 

 

Die Wochen nach Marys Beisetzung waren geprägt von der Suche nach der Person, die das Abschalten des Satelliten verhinderte, und nach den Hintergründen für Marys und Steffen Boyds Tod. Der Kreis der ermittelnden Personen wurde streng eingegrenzt. Es ging um Information, die der Öffentlichkeit nicht zustand. Der kanadische und der britische Nachrichtendienst, letzterer unter der Kontrolle von Mycroft, hatten die Konditionen in harten Verhandlungen festgelegt. Rose und Sherlock leiteten die Ermittlungen zusammen mit Lestrade, der ebenfalls Geheimhaltung hatte unterschreiben müssen. Interpol wurde verpflichtet, durfte aber nur partiell beigezogen werden.

Sherlock arbeitete bis zum Umfallen. Er war fast Tag und Nacht unterwegs mit Rose, flog nach Kanada, ermittelte und sammelte Daten, die ihn zutiefst beunruhigten. Es war nicht der Fall allein, der ihn aufrieb und an die Grenzen seiner Kräfte brachte. Weit mehr als das war es John. John und seine eigene private Situation. Er sah die Notwendigkeit, bei John zu sein und die Nähe aufrecht zu erhalten, aber er durfte ihn nicht involvieren in seine Arbeit. Er hätte gerne mit ihm über Mary gesprochen, von der er so viel und immer mehr wusste. Das Bild einer fremden Frau, die so vertraut war. Die Johns Frau war und die Mutter von Sophie. Wenn jemand das Recht gehabt hätte, all das zu wissen, dann nicht er, sondern John. 

John war da und blieb. Er hatte seine Praxis wieder geöffnet und nahm so viele Patienten an wie er nur konnte. Sherlock beobachtete mit Sorge, wie er sich in seine Arbeit vergrub, mehr und mehr. Und so wie er mit dem Fall ständig beschäftigt war, so war es John mit seinen Patienten. Manchmal trafen sie sich in der Baker Street. John hatte einen Teil seiner Sachen geholt und sich im Zimmer im oberen Stock wieder eingerichtet, schlief aber trotzdem hin und wieder in Sherlocks Bett. Manchmal kam Sherlock todmüde nach Hause und legte sich schlafen, John war in seiner Praxis, aber das Bett roch nach ihm und Sherlock schlief tief und glücklich. Manchmal, wenn Sherlock zuhause war, kroch John nachts zu ihm. Es war für Sherlock nicht zu durchschauen, was geschah. Es war ein eigenartiges Ritual ihrer Nähe, Ersatz vielleicht für das, was sie nicht teilten und nicht teilen konnten. Es verwirrte und erstaunte Sherlock, wie wichtig dieses nie verbalisierte Detail zwischen ihnen geworden war. Seismograph ihrer Beziehung. Ungeahnte Quelle von Glück und Beruhigung. Denn John war da und blieb. In jeder Hinsicht.


	8. Fester Boden

Sie sassen alle drei da und starrten an die Informationswand. Lestrade, Rose, Sherlock. Sie sassen im grosszügigen Büroraum, den der CSIS für sie angemietet hatte. Stadtrand, Gewerbeneubau mit Büroräumen. Die meisten standen noch leer. Es roch nach Farbe und Lösungsmittel. Der Raum war top ausgerüstet mit allem, was sie brauchten. Die eine Wand vollgeklebt mit Zetteln und Bildern, gigantische Mindmap des Verbrechens. 

Sie hatten alle Personen im näheren und weiteren Umfeld der Geschehnisse untersucht. Ein Puzzle mit Hunderten von Einzelteilen, aus denen sich Bilder zusammenfügen liessen, stimmig in sich selber, die meisten aber nutzlos, da sie keinen Zusammenhang mit Copernicus hatten. Bis auf eines. Ein Gefüge, dessen Puzzleteile ineinandergriffen und deren freie Enden sich an Copernicus anhefteten wie ein Molekül an das andere. Nahtlos. Sie hatten Stunden und Tage gebraucht, um alle Personen zu überprüfen. Sie hatten die Resultate zusammengetragen und aneinandergefügt, besprochen, geprüft, verworfen. Sie hatten alles ausgeschlossen, was nicht in Frage kam. Was übrig blieb, musste die Wahrheit sein, egal wie unwahrscheinlich sie auch immer war. Und das war sie. Die Direktorin des Frauengefängnisses HMP Holloway war die Witwe des IT-Experten, der Copernicus konfiguriert hatte und einen gewaltsamen Tod starb, noch bevor er die technische Dokumentation hatte erstellen können. War die Direktorin die verschwundene dritte Frau, die Mary bedroht hatte?

„Die Zeuginnen hätten sie gekannt“, sagte Lestrade. „Alle sagten aus, sie hätten die Frau nie vorher gesehen.“

„Das ist seltsam, nicht wahr,“ entgegnete Sherlock, „dass in einem Frauengefängnis eine Frau auftaucht, die keine der anderen Frauen je vorher gesehen hat. Ein Gefängnis ist ein geschlossenes System.“

Sherlock schaute zu Rose, die nachdenklich auf einem der Schreibtische sass. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Rose war bleich. Sherlock wusste, dass sie seinen Gedanken folgen konnte und die Konsequenz daraus erfasste. Wenn das stimmte, was er vermutete, dann hatte sie Mary in die Höhle des Löwen geführt statt sie zu schützen.

„Es gibt kein besseres Alibi“, sagte Rose, „als in einem Umfeld, in dem einen alle kennen, nicht erkannt zu werden. Fremde Kleidung, eine Perücke, die Stimme verstellt oder stumm. Das reicht schon. Zudem waren alle unter Stress.“

„Sie hat ein Jahr nach dem Tod ihres Mannes dessen Zwillingsbruder geheiratet“, sagte Lestrade. „Wir haben es abgeklärt. Der IT-Mann Paul Wilmer hatte tatsächlich einen Zwillingsbruder, Peter Wilmer. Er lebte in Australien und machte einen Sommer lang Urlaub in Oxfordshire bei seinem Bruder und dessen Frau. Während seines Urlaubs starb Paul und er blieb in Europa, heiratete später seine Schwägerin.“

„Gleichen sich die Brüder?“ fragte Sherlock.

„Wie ein Ei dem anderen.“

„Wir exhumieren Paul Wilmer. Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass der falsche Wilmer begraben wurde.“

„Feuerbestattung“, sagte Lestrade. 

„Dann müssen wir uns etwas anderes einfallen lassen um an die DNA zu kommen. Paul Wilmer hat das gesamte verschollene Copernicus-Knowhow. Als einziger. Ausser jemand hat ihm die Dokumentation abgenommen. Seine Frau. Oder sein Bruder.“

„Wenn die Gefängnis-Direktorin Verena Wilmer die Drahtzieherin ist, dann könnte die Manipulation des Satelliten im Holloway stattfinden. Sie hat hier Zugriff auf jede Menge Intelligenz und kriminelle Energie. Und es gibt keinen geschützteren Ort als ein geschlossenes System“, sagte Rose.

„Berühmte Irrtümer“, bemerkte Sherlock bitter.

„Sofern man das System unter Kontrolle hat“, ergänzte Rose, „und das hat sie nach unserem Wissen.“ Ihr Gesicht war hart und fahl, die Stimme allerdings ruhig. Sie blieb professionell.

„Wir könnten eine Person einschleusen, die der Direktorin auf die Finger schaut und nach dem Server sucht“, schlug Lestrade vor.

„Wie?“ fragte Rose. „Eine Insassin nützt uns nichts, deren Bewegungsfreiraum ist limitiert. Personal dauert zu lange. Bewerbungsverfahren, Vertrauen aufbauen …“

„Ein Arzt“, sagte Sherlock.

„HMP Holloway hat eine Ärztin.“

„Wir können eine Hausdurchsuchung anordnen“, schlug Lestrade vor.

„Nein. Damit scheuchen wir sie auf. Denkst du an John?“ fragte Rose an Sherlock gewandt.

„Ja. Wir werden die Ärztin für ein paar Tage aus dem Verkehr ziehen. John wird sie vertreten.“

John. Es war eine Möglichkeit, John mit einzubeziehen, die Distanz zu verringern. Es war eine Möglichkeit, wieder mit John zu arbeiten. Und John war genau der richtige Mann für diese Aufgabe. Sherlock vermisste die Zusammenarbeit mit ihm, den Austausch, die Selbstverständlichkeit ihrer Verständigung. John fehlte ihm. Auch hier draussen bei der Arbeit. Es erschreckte Sherlock, wie sehr er fehlte. Sie kamen nur mühsam vorwärts mit dem Fall. Es begann ihn zu nerven. Rose, Lestrade, er. Das war kein Erfolgs-Team. Er brauchte John.

Roses Blick lag auf Sherlock. Prüfend.

„Du und John, ihr seid ein erfolgreiches Paar“, sagte sie. „Dafür sprechen die vielen Fälle, die ihr zusammen gelöst habt. Aber diesmal, Sherlock, ist John emotional involviert.“

„Das bin ich auch“, entgegnete Sherlock deutlich verärgert. „Und du auch. Du hast präventiv Sophie wegbringen lassen, weil du Angst hattest um sie.“

„Das ist richtig“, antwortete Rose. „Das Kind macht uns erpressbar. Dich und mich. Oder liege ich falsch?“ Leise Provokation in ihrer Stimme.

„Ich frage John wegen des Einsatzes. Gebt mir bis morgen Zeit“, wich Sherlock aus. „Ein anderes Thema“. Er tippte mit dem Zeigefinder auf den Namen Magnussen, der ebenfalls zum Konstrukt gehörte: „Was haben die Magnussen-Brüder mit der Sache zu tun und was genau hat die Video-Botschaft ausgelöst?“

„Charles Augustus Magnussen hat für zahllose Firmen, Personen und Ämter geheime Daten verwaltet. Er wurde dafür gut bezahlt und hervorragend geschützt. Wir gehen davon aus, dass ein Kontrollmechanismus den Alarm auslöste. Magnussen hat in unregelmässigen Abständen eine automatisierte Abfrage-Maske von wechselnden Servern bekommen und musste innerhalb einer bestimmten Frist ein Passwort eingeben. Wir haben Hinweise dazu auf seinem Laptop gefunden. Als er kein Passwort mehr sendete, wurde der Alarm an seine Kunden ausgelöst. Zu denen übrigens auch die britische Regierung gehört. Ich gehe davon aus, dass die meisten Kunden ihre heiklen Daten redundant abgelegt haben und aufgrund des Alarms einen Plan B aktivierten, um sie anders zu sichern.“

„Die Redundanz für die Copernicus-Daten ist Paul Wilmers verschwundene oder nie erstellte Dokumentation“, sagte Sherlock. „Die Kunden davon sind CSIS und MDA, also müssten sie darauf Zugriff haben. Aber jemand anders hat sie an sich genommen. Verena und Paul Wilmer. Weshalb? Was wollen sie mit dem Satelliten?“

„Moriartys Zugangs-Codes“, sagte Rose. „Sie sind ein absolut rentables Geschäft. Ferdinand Cameron Magnussen ist sozusagen die Entschlüsselungs-Software. Er ist geistig zwar zurückgeblieben, hat aber eine spezielle Begabung komplexe Muster zu erkennen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass er die Codes in kürzester Zeit knackt. Er hat das bisher für seinen Bruder und vorher für Moriarty getan. Nun möchte er die Daten selber verkaufen. Verena und Paul Wilmer möchten das auch und sie kontrollieren den Satelliten und damit die Datenquelle.“

„Sie arbeiten zusammen“, sagte Lestrade.

„Notgedrungen“, warf Rose ein. „Ohne Ferdinand Magnussens Entschlüsselung sind die Daten wertlos. Ohne Daten kann Magnussen nichts entschlüsseln.“

„Und was will der CSIS damit?“ fragte Lestrade.

„Die Sache beenden. Alles. Den Satelliten zerstören.“

„Die Beweise eures Versagens verschwinden lassen. Darum geht es doch. Auch wenn dafür Menschen sterben“, sagte Sherlock. Bitterkeit und Unmut schwangen in seiner Stimme mit.

Rose schaute ihn an. Ihre Lippen waren ein schmaler harter Strich als sie sagte, kühl und scharf:

„Du, Sherlock, hast Magnussen erschossen. Ohne diese Tat wäre Copernicus nie aufgetaucht.“

 

***

 

Sherlock starrte in die beginnende Londoner Nacht hinaus. Sein Taxi war im abendlichen Berufsverkehr stecken geblieben. Roses Vorwurf wühlte in ihm. Er hatte Magnussen erschossen und damit die ganze Kaskade ausgelöst. Copernicus war an die Oberfläche gespült worden und damit Marys Vergangenheit. Er hatte das Gegenteil erreicht von dem, was seine Absicht gewesen war. Er hatte versagt. Grundlegend. Es tat weh, brannte tief in ihm. Er hatte nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen gehandelt, damals. Sherlock erinnerte sich genau an den Augenblick. Den Augenblick der Entscheidung. Ein paar Sekunden. Mehr Zeit hatte er nicht gehabt. John. John, der sich von Magnussen hatte quälen lassen, ins Gesicht schnippen lassen. Demütigen lassen. Direkt vor seinen Augen. Sein wachsender Entschluss, dem Spiel ein Ende zu setzen. Die Erkenntnis, dass er Magnussen töten musste, um Marys Vergangenheit zu löschen. Um John zu befreien. John von dieser gefährlichen Vergangenheit abzulösen, die junge Familie zu schützen. John den Weg frei zu machen für eine Zukunft. Eine Zukunft mit Mary und dem Kind. Ihn glücklich zu machen. Egal zu welchem Preis. Er hatte alles auf eine Karte gesetzt. Und alles verspielt. Er war bereit gewesen jeden Preis zu zahlen. Auch sein Leben. Jeden Preis, aber nicht diesen. Nicht Mary, nicht Sophie. Nicht Johns Glück. Sherlock schloss die Augen. Das Ruckeln des Taxis durch den zähen Verkehr. Tausende von Fahrzeugen da draussen, tausende von Menschen mit ihren Sorgen, ihrem Glück, ihren Familien und ihren Freunden. So viele Menschen. Und in seinem Leben gab es nur einen, der diesen zentralen, vibrierenden Raum einnahm, nur einen, an dem sich sein Dasein ausrichtete wie eine Magnetnadel nach dem Nordpol. Selbst jetzt, wo ihm alles zerfiel, aus den Händen rann, in unüberschaubare Einzelteile zerbrach. Oder vielleicht gerade jetzt. John. Er musste mit ihm reden, diese stumme Trauer durchbrechen. Sie mussten zueinander finden. Durch all diese Scherben hindurch wieder zueinander finden. Wenn das noch möglich war. Vielleicht konnte er John gewinnen, wieder mit ihm zu arbeiten. Er musste es versuchen. So wie sie lebten war es unerträglich. In dieser verzehrenden Orientierungslosigkeit, fixiert auf Arbeit, jeder für sich. Nebeneinander. 

John schlief auf dem Sofa, als Sherlock nach Hause kam. Er lag mit angezogenen Beinen da, den Kopf auf der Armlehne, auf einem Kissen, unter das er seine Hände geschoben hatte. Er lag mit dem Gesicht gegen den laufenden Fernseher. Sherlock stellte das Gerät ab. John atmete regelmässig und tief. Er war bleich, aber sein Gesicht war entspannt, wie Sherlock es seit langem nicht mehr gesehen hatte. 

Sherlock blieb vor dem Sofa stehen. Fasziniert. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er John schlafen sah. John schlief manchmal neben ihm in seinem Bett und er fühlte seine Wärme und hörte seinen Atem. Aber das hier war anders. John lag im Wohnzimmer, ihrem gemeinsamen Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa und schlief tief. Ausgeliefert in vollkommenem Masse. In Sherlocks Wohnung. In ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung. Dem einzigen Ort vielleicht, an dem John so schlafen konnte. Angstfrei. Geborgen. Es rührte Sherlock unerwartet tief, seinen Freund so liegen zu sehen, vertrauensvoll hingegeben wie ein Kind. Sherlock widerstand nur mit Mühe dem inneren Antrieb, John zu berühren, ihn zu streicheln, sich zu ihm zu setzen, dieses Vertrauen zu bestätigen. _Ja, du bist sicher hier, John. Schlaf. Ich bin bei dir._ Sherlock liess sich in seinen Sessel fallen, bedeckte das Gesicht mit seinen Händen. Welche fremden, verborgenen Impulse löste dieser Mann in ihm aus!

 

***

 

„Stopp, Sherlock! Stopp!“

John hob erschrocken beide Hände. Sherlock hielt verwirrt inne. John schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich will nicht alles wissen über Mary. Hörst du? Bitte, Sherlock. Ja, ja, ich arbeite an dem Fall mit. Ihr könnt mich als Stellvertreter ins Holloway schicken, das ist alles ok. Aber bitte, bitte, schütte mich nicht mit Information über Mary zu. Bitte, Sherlock. Ich habe den Stick verbrannt, weil ich die Vergangenheit …“ John kämpfte gegen Tränen. Sherlock wartete geduldig. Dann sagte er, nachdenklich:

„Vergangenheit kann man nicht wegmachen, John. Ich habe es versucht und es hat nicht geklappt. Sie ist ein Teil der Gegenwart.“

„Mary war, was sie war. Ihre Vergangenheit mit eingeschlossen“, erwiderte John. „Ich wollte neu anfangen, weisst du. Ich wollte all diese alten Dinge nicht wissen, sie so lieben, wie sie war. Was ich von ihr wusste, reichte, um sie zu lieben, um sie zu heiraten. Es war mehr als genug. Verstehst du das?“

„Du hast am Abgrund gelebt ohne hinzuschauen, ohne ihn zu kennen“, sagte Sherlock mild.

„Ich lebe auch am Abgrund mit dir, Sherlock. Und ich liebe dich trotzdem."

Sherlock erschrak über die Wende des Gesprächs. Er brauchte einige Sekunden, um zu verstehen, was er gehört hatte, sich zu fassen. Dann sagte er, sanft:

„Du kennst meine Familie. Meine Eltern, meinen Bruder. Wir arbeiten zusammen, John. Wir haben zusammen gewohnt. Niemand auf dieser Welt kennt mich besser als du. Wir leben zusammen am Abgrund, aber wir schauen beide hin und kennen ihn beide.“

Sie schauten sich in die Augen. Was für ein Thema! Sherlock fühlte Wärme in sich und gleichzeitig meldete sich ein Anflug von Panik. Sie sprachen über sich. Über ihre Beziehung.

„Ich weiss, ich erzähle nicht viel von mir und schon gar nicht ungefragt“, fuhr Sherlock fort. „Aber wenn es irgendetwas gibt, das du von mir wissen möchtest, John, dann frage. Ich werde ehrlich sein zu dir.“

„Unser Abgrund, Sherlock, ist nicht deine Vergangenheit“, sagte John leise, „sondern unsere Gegenwart. Und wir schauen beide nicht hin, weisst du.“

Sherlock nahm seinen Blick verwirrt aus den tiefen grauen Augen, schloss die seinen. Sein Puls schlug hart und schnell. Es war neu, so neu, dass sie auf diese Weise miteinander redeten. Sherlock hatte Angst davor, aber er wich nicht aus, wollte nicht ausweichen. Ihre Gegenwart. Alles war ungeklärt zwischen ihnen, wirklich alles. Nun war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, vor dem er sich schon lange gefürchtet hatte. John hatte Recht. Sie mussten hinschauen. Beide. Sie mussten sich verständigen. Er musste John sagen, was er wollte, wie es von seiner Seite aussah, dass er ihn liebte und brauchte, dass er mit ihm leben wollte. Dass Sophie für ihn kein Hindernis war sondern eine Herausforderung, der man organisatorisch beikommen konnte. Er musste es so klar sagen, dass John ihn verstand. Sie mussten einen Weg finden, einen neuen Weg. Das ging nicht ohne Emotionen. Sherlock zwang sich zur Ruhe. Er musste es aushalten. Es ging nicht anders.

„Ich falle derzeit durch Chaos, Sherlock“, sagte John weich. „Aber du bist da und ich weiss, dass es einen gemeinsamen Boden gibt, auch wenn ich ihn im Moment nicht sehen kann. Ich habe es mir überlegt. Ich möchte, dass Sophie mit dir aufwächst. Mit uns. Wenn das möglich ist. Das einzig Stabile in meinem Leben bist du, Sherlock.“

Sherlock schaute auf in Johns Augen. Verblüfft und berührt. 

„Wir hatten einen gemeinsamen Boden, auf dem wir stehen konnten und auf dem Sophie gehen lernen könnte“, sagte John. „Wir hatten ihn, bevor du vom Barts gesprungen bist. Glaubst du, das wird wieder möglich sein?“

Sherlock starrte John an. Nein. Das würde nicht mehr möglich sein. Dazu war zu viel geschehen zwischen ihnen. Es gab diese Freundschaft von damals nicht mehr. Es war eine Liebesbeziehung daraus geworden. Längst. Das Gespräch, das sie führten, war der beste Beweis dafür. Keine zwei Freunde würden auf diese Weise miteinander reden. Sanft und offen, die Blicke ineinander. Diese Wärme zwischen sich.

„Ich möchte mit dir leben“, sagte Sherlock einfach. „Und Sophie hat Platz bei uns, in jeder Hinsicht.“

Sie schaute sich schweigend an. Liebesgeständnisse. Waren das Liebesgeständnisse? Sherlock war sich nicht sicher. War er deutlich genug? Verstand John ihn? 

„Wenn du einverstanden bist, werde ich die Wohnung kündigen“, sagte John. „Und ich werde den Job im Barts annehmen. Mit Kinderkrippe. Dann ist für Sophie gesorgt, wenn ich arbeite.“

„Ich bin auch noch da, John. Und Mrs Hudson. Und meine Eltern. Sie haben sich schon immer Enkelkinder gewünscht.“ Sherlock konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

John schaute ihn einen Moment überrascht an, dann huschte auch über sein Gesicht der Anflug eines Lächelns. Es war das erste Mal, dass Sherlock ihn lächeln sah seit Marys Tod.


	9. Der Auftrag

Manchmal reichte es nicht, Dinge einfach zu tun. Es wurde nicht gesehen. Nicht ernst genommen. Oder es wurde missverstanden. Dinge einfach zu tun war überraschenderweise eine unsichere Art der Kommunikation, obschon sie in weit höherem Masse Tatsachen schuf als Dinge zu sagen. Es war etwas, was Sherlock schon als Kind beschäftigt und das er nie wirklich verstanden hatte. Wenn es möglich war zu handeln, warum dann reden? Er hatte die Notwendigkeit zu reden erst mit der Zeit begriffen. Mit John. John hatte ihm klar gemacht, dass der Mensch weit mehr auf Worte denn auf Taten ausgerichtet war. Reden war abstrakter und vager als jede Tat, aber verbale Kommunikation entwickelte ungeahnte Wirkung, wenn man sein Gegenüber erreichte. Dann wirkten Worte wie Magie. Sie brachten etwas zum Schwingen – im anderen und in sich selber - und dieses Schwingen und Vibrieren liess sich steuern und justieren. Verstehen liess sich herbeiführen und überprüfen. Dann, wenn man ein Gegenüber hatte, das die Worte hörte, die Schwingungen aufnahm und die Resonanz verstand. John war dieses Gegenüber. Die verbale Resonanz zwischen ihnen fand auf mentaler und auch auf emotionaler Ebene statt. Das war der Punkt, warum es funktionierte. Warum es mit John funktionierte und mit anderen nicht. Es brauchte nicht viele Worte zwischen ihnen. Aber es brauchte die richtigen zur richtigen Zeit. Es war eine neue Erfahrung für Sherlock, dass Emotion und Sprache so eng beieinander waren. Und jetzt, da er es begriffen hatte, war es ihm klar: beides, Emotion und Sprache, waren Schwingung, die Resonanz erzeugte. Ein simples Konzept.

Überraschenderweise folgte dieser Erfahrung gegenseitiger verbaler Erreichbarkeit ein geradezu entgegengesetztes Erlebnis, das in ungeahntem Ausmass Gleichschwingung erzeugte. Wortlos und stumm.

Sherlock hatte John am Morgen mitgenommen ins Büro des CSIS und sie hatten seinen Einsatz besprochen. Rose war sehr zurückhaltend gewesen John gegenüber. Vielleicht waren es alte Vorbehalte dem Mann ihrer Freundin gegenüber, dem Vater des Kindes, das Mary geboren hatte. Lestrade war Feuer und Flamme, dass John wieder mitarbeitete. Er übernahm die Aufgabe, die Ärztin des HMP Holloway für zwei Tage aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen. Nachmittags war John in seine Praxis gegangen, Sherlock hatte mit Rose den Einsatzplan ausgearbeitet. Es war schwierig. John ging in ein geschlossenes System, auf das sie keinen Zugriff hatten. Sherlock wollte John gesichert haben. Aber Rose konnte den verborgenen Zugang, den sie für Mary genutzt hatte, nicht mehr für sich selber in Anspruch nehmen ohne erkannt zu werden. Aber sie war bereit, alles für John zu tun und aktivierte eine Agentin, die so schnell als möglich als Insassin eingeschleust werden und John schützen sollte. Rose war nachdenklich. Ihr Irrtum mit Mary lag schwer und dunkel zwischen ihr und Sherlock, während sie das Thema besprachen. Sherlock akzeptierte Roses Trauer und karge Verschlossenheit. Jetzt, ohne Lestrade, äusserte Rose ihre Emotionen freier, war zugänglicher. Vielleicht, weil sie Sherlocks Angst und Sorge um John spürte.

John kam an diesem Abend spät aus der Praxis. Sie sassen noch zusammen, Sherlock erklärte ihm den Einsatzplan, das Sicherheitskonzept. John war einverstanden mit allem. Sherlock beobachtete ihn mit Freude. John schien zu erwachen aus seiner Lethargie, jetzt, da er an einem Fall mitarbeiten konnte. Er fragte nach, bemerkte das eine oder andere, er war konzentriert und klar. Die matte Trauer schien abzufallen von ihm wie ein schwerer feuchter Mantel, den er abgelegt hatte und unter dem der tatkräftige Soldat wieder zum Vorschein kam. Sie sassen zusammen auf dem Sofa, schauten zusammen in Sherlocks Laptop. John hatte seine Hand auf Sherlocks Schulter gelegt um näher zu ihm aufrücken zu können, besser in den Laptop zu sehen. Er hatte wohl einfach seinen Arm, der ihm in die Quere kam, irgendwo deponieren wollen. John sass an Sherlocks Seite gelehnt, warm und selbstverständlich, ihre Körper berührten sich ungeniert. Die Nähe füllte Sherlock mit einem Strom von Wärme und Geborgenheit. Ein Gefühl, wie er es nie vorher in diesem Ausmass empfunden hatte. Er lehnte sich leicht gegen John, bestätigte damit, dass es ok war, dass er diese Nähe mochte. Sie sprachen ausschliesslich über den Einsatz, doch es gab diesen Augenblick, diesen einen langen Augenblick, in dem sie beide innehielten und sich anschauten. Nicht überrascht und auch nicht verwirrt, aber verwundert vielleicht, ein stilles Staunen über diese Nähe und diese Vertrautheit. Warmer Atem. Der Puls erhöht. Andeutung eines Lächelns, Johns Augen tief.

John stand auf nach diesem Augenblick, ging in die Küche. Er brachte Tee zurück, stellte die beiden Tassen auf den Tisch. Er setzte sich nicht mehr aufs Sofa zu Sherlock, sondern gegenüber in den Stuhl. 

Sherlock ging an diesem Abend als erster zu Bett. John wollte noch seine Patienten-Datei nachtragen. Sherlock lag wach. Der Augenblick ihrer Nähe auf dem Sofa beschäftigte ihn. Johns Reaktion darauf. Johns Augen. Johns Finger, die seine Schulter drückten, sanft und fest zugleich. Johns Puls heftig wie sein eigener auch. Sie hatten es beide wahrgenommen und keiner von ihnen war geflohen. Keiner hatte die Situation überspielt. Sie hatten sich in die Augen gesehen, kurzes, zaghaftes Lächeln. Sie hatten den Moment einfach geteilt. Eine Flut von Wärme überspülte Sherlocks Körper, als er daran dachte, wie beglückend diese Sekunden gewesen waren. Ihm schwindelte, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie sehr er sich wünschte, John würde zu ihm ins Bett kriechen, ihn umarmen. Ihn eng und fest umarmen. Leidenschaft zulassen. Vielleicht mit ihm schlafen. Der Gedanke erregte ihn und machte ihn nachdenklich. Er war bereit, alles zuzulassen.

Sherlock schloss die Augen, als er Johns Schritte hörte. John ging ins Bad. Dusche. _Komm zu mir, John._ Sherlock lächelte. Er hatte als Kind keinen Augenblick daran gezweifelt, dass man mit seinen Gedanken Dinge herbeiführen konnte, wenn man nur genügend daran glaubte. Mentaler Zauberstab, verborgen, Allmacht-Vision eines hilflosen Knaben. Das war er nicht mehr. Er war ein erwachsener Mann, der den Glauben an einen mentalen Zauberstab nie ganz verloren hatte. _Komm zu mir, John._ John. Er würde ihn berühren, umarmen, streicheln, küssen, seine Härte spüren, seine Leidenschaft, seine heisse Haut, ihn einnehmen. Sherlocks Körper glühte. In seinem Geschlecht sammelte sich vibrierende Hitze. Er zog sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf, langsam, legte es auf den Nachttisch, streifte sich die Pyjamahose von der Hüfte, von den Beinen, schlüpfte heraus, bedächtig und bewusst, legte die Hose zum Shirt. Seine eigene Nacktheit erregte ihn, als er sich streckte unter der Decke, das Textil strich über seinen Körper und er streckte sich ganz aus. Vollständig. Er war offen. Er war bereit für John.

Johns Schritte. John kam aus dem Bad, schloss die Tür. Zögerte. _Komm zu mir, John. Ich warte auf dich._ Sherlocks Herz drohte stillzustehen, als John die Türklinke zu seinem Zimmer drückte, hereinkam. Sherlock versuchte zu atmen, ruhig zu atmen. John machte kein Licht. Er schlüpfte zu Sherlock ins Bett. Rascheln. Jemand zog an der Decke, wickelte sich hinein. Vertrauter Geruch, vermischt mit der herben Frische des Duschgels. Wärme. John legte sich ganz an den rechten Rand des Bettes, wie immer, mit dem Rücken gegen ihn. Johns Atem im Dunkel des Zimmers. Er atmete tief und seufzend ein und aus. Sherlock lag ausgestreckt. Alles an ihm pochte, sein Puls schlug ihm in die Ohren, liess ihn schwindlig werden. _John. Ich möchte mit dir schlafen._ Sherlock bebte vor Anspannung. Alle Sinne waren bei John. John atmete unruhig. Sherlock spürte die fremde Vibration in der Atemfrequenz, den schnellen Herzschlag. Er wusste nicht, ob es sein eigener war oder derjenige von John. Wellen von Hitze erreichten ihn. Unruhe. Schaudern. Bewegung. Erschütterung der Matratze. John drehte sich, drehte sich zu ihm. Tiefer, zittriger Atemzug. _John._ Sherlock drehte den Kopf zu John, dann seinen überhitzten Körper. Langsam und träge. Textil streifte über seine nackte Haut, fachte seine Glut an. _Ich bin bereit für dich, John._ Flatternder Atem strömte an seine Nase, seine Lippen, und Sherlock streckte seine Hand aus zu John, berührte unter der Decke Johns Hand, die sich heiss und heftig in die seine krallte und deren Kraft und eindeutige Botschaft ihm den Atem verschlugen. 

Die Temperatur zwischen ihnen entzündete sich wie ein Feuer, in das man Benzin giesst. Johns Lippen, die zaghaft die seinen streiften, während sich ihre Hände haltsuchend ineinander pressten. Johns Hand, die sich löste, Johns Finger in seinem Gesicht, in seinem Haar. Johns Lippen, die sich zärtlich an den seinen festsaugten. Warm, feucht, suchend. Keuchender Atem, bebende Hände, Johns heiseres Aufstöhnen, als sein heisser Körper Sherlocks nackte Bereitschaft fand. Sherlock nahm nur am Rande wahr, dass John sich seiner Kleidung entledigte, hektisch und zitternd. Sherlock gab jeden Verstand auf und ergab sich seinem Körper. Es war überraschend einfach. Sein Körper wusste den Weg, wusste den Weg zu John. Er vertraute ihm. Er vertraute John. Er dachte nichts mehr. Er liess einfach geschehen. Liess sich in den Rausch sinken, der ihn überwältigte. Liess sich leiten von dem, was geschah. Er spürte John, tief in diesem Rausch, erschreckend und betörend nahe, fühlte ihn mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, mit jeder Empfindung seiner Sinne, nahm ihn auf mit jedem Atemzug, mit jedem Herzschlag. John, der auf ihn reagierte, heftig und direkt. Der jede seiner Regungen bestätigte, verstärkte, erwiderte. Atemloses Spiel jenseits aller Regeln, die Sinne weit offen und ineinander versunken. John. Es gab keine einzige Frage, keine Sekunde des Zweifels. Sie schmiegten sich ineinander, aneinander, zwischen ihren verschränkten Beinen rieben sich ihre Geschlechter gegeneinander, die Zärtlichkeit ihrer Lippen und Hände strich alles weg, was nicht ihre Lust war, ihre gemeinsame, erfüllende, traumwandlerische Ekstase. Sie führte in ein unbändiges, leidenschaftlich impulsives Inferno und hinterliess Sherlock und John, überrascht, aufgewühlt, keuchend, betäubt. Sie nahmen sich in die Arme und ergaben sich in das Gefühl, tief ineinander verloren zu sein. Sich nahe zu sein. Unfassbar nahe. Es war einfach geschehen. Sie hatten es einfach geschehen lassen. Trunken, selbstverständlich, fraglos. Bereit dazu, beide. Es war einfach, so einfach. Sherlock konnte es kaum fassen. Diese Nähe. Diese Nähe zu John. Ohne jeden Widerstand. Ohne jeden Gedanken. So wortlos, so überwältigend in ihrer Selbstverständlichkeit. Sie waren vertraut miteinander, viel mehr, als er es je für möglich gehalten hatte. Tief vertraut, auch körperlich. Vielleicht war es einfach Vertrauen. Sich vertrauen. In jeder Hinsicht. Auch in dieser.

Sie taten nicht so, als sei nichts geschehen. Aber sie sprachen auch nicht darüber. Sherlock war zuerst wach am kommenden Morgen. Er stand sorgsam auf um John nicht zu wecken, der noch neben ihm schlief. Er duschte sich und setzte sich dann ins Wohnzimmer um seine Mails zu lesen. John war unterdessen ebenfalls aufgestanden und kochte Tee. 

John legte seine Hand auf Sherlocks Schulter, drückte sie, als er ihm wortlos den Tee neben den Laptop stellte. Sherlock lehnte sich zurück, legte seine Hand auf Johns Hand. Er hob den Blick, schaute auf in Johns Augen, fand das Grau tief und weit offen. Sherlock sagte nichts. John sagte nichts. Ihre Hände streichelten sich für einen kurzen Moment. Es gab Dinge, die keine Worte brauchten.

 

***

 

Was auch immer geschehen war, es hinterliess Spuren. Sie hatten miteinander geschlafen und es veränderte die Welt. Ihre eigene kleine Welt in den Räumen der Baker Street 221B zuerst. Ein Damm war gebrochen. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig zugelassen, sich entdeckt, sich gekostet und für köstlich befunden. Es liess sich nicht mehr wegdenken. John ging in seine Praxis am Tag nach ihrer ersten Nacht. Sherlock ging mit Rose und Lestrade noch einmal den Einsatz durch. Er kämpfte um klare Gedanken. Die Nacht mit John nahm ihn ein, nahm seine ganze Gegenwart ein. Er wartete mit Ungeduld auf den Abend. Alles andere war weggerückt hinter eine gläserne Wand. Rose schien seine Unaufmerksamkeit zu bemerken, aber sie fragte nicht und sagte nichts. Als Sherlock abends nach Hause kam, war John bereits da und sie umarmten sich freudig, sanft und liebevoll. Für ein paar Bruchteile von Sekunden. Dann fühlte Sherlock seinen Körper sich jäh mit Feuer füllen und John biss ihn aufkeuchend in den Hals.

Es war wie eine Sucht und es hielt sich ein paar Tage. Vielleicht hatten sie zu lange gewartet, hätten es längst tun sollen. Sie konnten nicht aufhören, es immer wieder zu erproben. Sie konnten nicht aufhören zu staunen über das, was sie taten. Sie konnten nicht satt werden davon. Es war aufregend und befreiend. Und es war beglückend und fegte ihnen den Alltag weg mit seiner ganzen Schwere und Trauer. Es weckte Zuversicht. Hoffnung auf das Keimen des Samens nach einem harten Winter. Im Samen ein Baum, der vielleicht wächst und Frucht tragen wird.

Es hielt sich vier Tage und Nächte, dann stand Johns Einsatz bevor. Lestrade hatte eine Verfügung erwirkt. Sie verpflichtete die Ärztin zur Mithilfe. John hatte sich mit ihr getroffen, Patientenakten studiert und die in den zwei Aushilfs-Tagen zu erwartenden Behandlungen und Arbeiten besprochen. Rose hatte John den Grundriss des Holloway erklärt. John hatte ihn memoriert. Er liess sich über die technischen Grundlagen des Copernicus-Satelliten informieren und nahm das präparierte Mobiltelefon und die Arzttasche an sich, in der sich ein Peilsender, eine Kamera und eine Waffe verbargen. Die Agentin war aktiviert und hielt sich als neue Insassin im Holloway auf. Die Ärztin informierte die Gefängnisleitung, dass sie aus dringlichen Gründen verhindert sei, ein Kollege sie vertreten werde. Der Sicherheitsmann am Eingang des Holloway war von höchster Stelle – Mycrofts Werk - instruiert, den Aushilfs-Arzt ohne Kontrolle frei passieren zu lassen. Sherlock war unruhig. Er musste John gehen lassen ohne ihn unterstützen zu können. John war guter Dinge. Er hatte sich äusserst ernsthaft vorbereitet und freute sich, endlich wieder etwas tun zu können, das ihn herausforderte. 

Sie standen im Büro des CSIS. Früher Morgen. Lestrade war still. Rose verschlossen. John ernst und konzentriert. Sherlock verzweifelt. Alles war bereit. Peilsender, Kamera und Mobiltelefon funktionierten. Unten vor dem Gewerbehaus wartete das Taxi. John schaute Lestrade in die Augen, klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, gab Rose schweigend und mit einem langen Blick die Hand. 

„Ich komme mit nach unten“, sagte Sherlock.

Sie standen sich im Fahrstuhl gegenüber und schauten sich an. Sherlock wusste, dass er John jetzt nicht behelligen durfte mit seinen Emotionen. John musste klar und konzentriert sein. Das kühle Metall der Fahrstuhlwand unter seinen Handflächen. Johns Blick offen, aber kühl, er war ganz gesammelt, fixiert auf seinen Auftrag. Soldat. Erdgeschoss. Die Fahrstuhltüre glitt auf. Sie gingen beide hinaus in die Eingangshalle. John blieb stehen. Sie schauten sich in die Augen. Johns konzentrierte, verspiegelte graue Augen.

„Falls ich nicht zurückkomme, Sherlock: Bitte kümmere dich um Sophie.“

Johns Augen professionell. Klar. Sherlock schluckte.

„Ich verspreche es dir“, flüsterte er mühsam.

John nickte. Er schaute auf den Boden vor sich. Er hatte seine Arzttasche abgestellt, wollte mit der Rechten danach greifen, zögerte dann aber und schaute nochmals auf in Sherlocks Augen. Das Stahlgrau geschmolzen für einen langen Moment, zerflossen in weiche, warme Tiefe.

„Ich liebe dich, Sherlock“, sagte er.

Und bevor Sherlock reagieren konnte, griff John in sein Haar, zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn. Die Geste grob und kräftig, der Kuss zärtlich und von einer Innigkeit, die Sherlock taumeln liess. Ihre Blicke streiften sich, ihre Finger, bevor John seine Tasche nahm, durch die aufgleitende Glastür das Gebäude verliess und ins Taxi stieg. Es fuhr weg. Sherlock blieb betäubt zurück.


	10. Kopf und Zahl

Es war nach 22 Uhr und John war noch nicht zurückgekehrt aus dem HMP Holloway. Er hatte eine SMS geschrieben: 

_Frau liegt in den Wehen, kann die ganze Nacht dauern. JW_

Sherlock hatte nur ein kahles

_Ok_

zurückgeschrieben. Er wollte sich nicht verraten, wusste nicht, in welcher Lage sich John befand. Rose hatte sich von der eingeschleusten Agentin bestätigen lassen, dass bei einer Insassin tatsächlich Wehen eingesetzt hatten. Es konnte also stimmen. John war bei einer Geburt. 

Sie sassen alle drei im Wohnzimmer der Baker Street, Rose, Lestrade und Sherlock. Warteten auf John. Rose hatte die Wohnung interessiert begutachtet und ohne Zweifel festgestellt, dass zwei Menschen hier wohnten. Zwei Männer. Die beiden Laptops, zwei Grössen Männerschuhe und Kleidung, Unordnung. Im Bad zweimal Rasierzeug, zwei Zahnbürsten. Sherlock nahm sehr wohl wahr, was sie erkannte, erkennen musste. Er hoffte, dass sie die richtigen Schlüsse zog, dass sie wusste, dass es John war. Alles andere wäre ihm peinlich gewesen.

Kurz nach 23 Uhr die SMS von John:

_Habe die Hebamme angefordert. Es geht los. JW_

Sherlock frohlockte und schrieb zurück:

_Perfekt!_

Rose schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Sherlock konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. 

„Er kann sich jetzt frei bewegen“, erklärte er. „Die Hebamme kümmert sich um die Frau, John schaut sich um und macht seinen Job.“

Rose verzog den Mund.

„Ihr scheint euch zwischen den Zeilen zu verstehen. Ist es John, der bei dir wohnt?“ fragte sie.

Lestrade blickte gequält auf. Sherlock sagte:

„Ja. Wir wohnen zusammen.“

„Ich dachte, John und Mary …“, sagte Rose. Zweifel in der Stimme. Sie beendete den Satz nicht. 

„Sie waren verheiratet und John wohnte in dieser Zeit bei ihr“, sagte Sherlock, leiser Unmut in der Stimme. „Sonst noch private Fragen?“

Rose betrachtete Sherlock aufmerksam.

„John gehört zu dir“, stellte sie fest.

„Er hat immer zu mir gehört“, antwortete Sherlock ungeduldig und sein Ton machte klar, dass er über diese Dinge nicht weiter zu reden gedachte. 

Roses unschlüssiger Blick. Sie wusste nicht, was sie von der Antwort halten sollte. Sherlock ertappte sich dabei, dass es ihm gefiel sie zu verunsichern, dass ihm seine eigene Antwort gefiel. Er empfand sie als richtig. Lestrade hatte sich abgewandt und tat, als habe er nicht zugehört. Das Gesprächsthema war ihm offensichtlich zuwider.

 

John kam um 2 Uhr nachts. Er kam beschwingt die Treppe hoch, öffnete die Tür zum Wohnzimmer und sagte fröhlich:

„Ein Junge, 3,2 kg, 48 cm, gesund und munter.“

John lachte, ging auf Sherlock zu und umarmte ihn kurz und herzlich, Sherlocks Hand strich über Johns Arm, als sie sich voneinander lösten, ihre Blicke streiften sich zärtlich. Bruchteile eines Augenblicks nur. Lestrade schaute weg, Rose beobachtete sie interessiert. Dann wandte sich John zu den anderen, zog eine CD aus seiner Jackentasche.

„Ich habe Daten“, sagte er, während er zu seinem Laptop ging, die CD ins Laufwerk schob. „Ich fand die CD im Tresor von Verena Wilmer und habe sie kopiert. Ich bin nicht IT-Fachmann, aber soweit ich verstehe, geht es um Copernicus.“

Das Laufwerk summte, als es die Daten einlas. Sie beugten sich alle drei über Johns Schulter, als er die Datei öffnete. Es war eine Dokumentation. Die technische Beschreibung von Copernicus-SL3, die Architektur der Software, Umsysteme, Konfiguration, Codierung.

„Das ist die Dokumentation zu Copernicus“, sagte Rose verblüfft.

„Wie hast du den Tresor geöffnet?“ fragte Sherlock überrascht.

John schaute auf, lächelte Sherlock an, seine Augen blitzten.

„Ich hatte den Code“, sagte er übermütig.

„Woher?“ Sherlock war sichtlich irritiert von der Antwort.

„Verena Wilmer hat auf ihrem Desktop eine Datei mit Passwörter und Zugangsdaten, unter anderem war da ein sechststelliger Zahlencode. Er passte zum Tresor. Sie hat offenbar ein schlechtes Gedächtnis für so banale Sachen wie Passwörter und Zahlenkombinationen.“

John strahlte. Rose schaute zu Sherlock. Ihr Blick verwundert. Sie hatte offensichtlich nicht erwartet, dass John derart erfolgreich sein würde.

„Hast du Spuren hinterlassen?“ fragte Sherlock besorgt.

„Ein IT-Fachmann wird feststellen können, dass jemand die CD kopiert und auf dem Rechner herumgesucht hat. Ich gehe aber davon aus, dass es unentdeckt bleibt. Ich werde morgen nochmals hingehen und versuchen, den Server zu finden, der Copernicus steuert. Denn das geschieht nicht von Verena Wilmers PC aus. Es muss noch einen anderen Rechner geben.“

„Es gibt einen Internet-Raum im Holloway“, sagte Rose. „Die Frauen können hier unter Aufsicht ihre Mails verschicken und surfen. Sie brauchen dazu ein spezielles Login und alle ihre Bewegungen werden aufgezeichnet, die Mails werden gelesen und erst danach verschickt.“

„Das heisst, es gibt ein Netzwerk und einen Server, der alles aufzeichnet“, sagte Sherlock. „Wenn wir ihn hacken könnten …“

„Ich bin kein IT-Experte, Sherlock“, gab John zu bedenken. 

„Wir hacken ihn von aussen“, schlug Rose vor. „Dazu brauchen wir aber seine IP-Adresse.“

Rose nahm einen Notizzettel von Sherlocks Schreibtisch und schrieb etwas darauf, reichte es John.

„Die Zugangsdaten meines Insassinnen-Accounts. Du schickst darüber eine E-Mail an die angegebene Adresse und rufst dann unseren IT-Mann an. Die Nummer steht dabei. Er wird dir sagen, was du tun musst, damit er ins Netzwerk eindringen kann.“

John schaute auf den Zettel.

„Das geht nur, wenn niemand da ist. Also nachts.“

„Meine Agentin wird abends, nachdem Verena Wilmer das Haus verlassen hat, einen Notfall simulieren und dir den Rücken frei halten.“

„Das ist zu gefährlich“, sagte Sherlock. Er hatte begonnen, im Wohnzimmer auf und ab zu gehen. „Gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit?“

„Ich fürchte nein“, sagte Rose. „Die Aufzeichnungen des Servers werden uns den Weg weisen zu demjenigen, der Copernicus steuert.“

„Wenn Copernicus tatsächlich vom Holloway aus gesteuert wird“, warf Lestrade ein. „Was, wenn nicht?“

„Dann finden wir das heraus“, sagte Rose kühl.

John nickte.

„Ich mache das“, sagte er entschlossen. „Ich habe schon Schwierigeres gemeistert.“

 

***

 

Eine gute Stunde später ging Sherlock ins Schlafzimmer und legte sich zu John. Rose und Lestrade waren gegangen, die Pläne für den kommenden Tag gemacht. John hatte sich bereits schlafen gelegt, er musste früh wieder raus. Er lag am rechten Bettrand, den Rücken zur Mitte des Bettes, und schlief bereits. Er war nackt. Sie hatten es in der vergangenen Nächten so gehalten, waren nackt zueinander ins Bett gekrochen, gierig nach Intimität und kompromissloser Nähe. Sherlock legte sich an Johns Rücken, umfing ihn sanft, zog ihn näher zu sich in die Mitte des Bettes.

„Mary?“ murmelte John im Halbschlaf und drehte sich gegen Sherlock.

Sherlock strich mit seiner Hand zärtlich durch Johns Haar, küsste das schlafwarme Gesicht des Freundes.

„Sherlock“, korrigierte er.

John drehte sich wieder zurück auf die Seite, schmiegte sich mit dem Rücken an Sherlock.

„Gut“, nuschelte er kaum hörbar, während er wieder wegschlief. 

Sherlock presste sein Gesicht in Johns Haar, atmete den Geruch des Freundes ein, streichelte unter der Decke Johns nackten Körper, sorgsam, neugierig, erregt. Er küsste Johns Nacken, liebkoste seine Schläfe, sein Ohr, glitt mit der Zungenspitze in die Ohrmuschel, tastete den Knorpel entlang. Ein Schwall Glut schoss in sein Geschlecht. John stöhnte im Schlaf auf und streckte sich unter Sherlocks heissen Händen. Sherlock atmete mit geschlossenen Augen in die Feuchte hinter Johns Ohr, drückte sein hartes Glied an Johns warmes Fleisch, rieb sich an ihm. Johns Geruch, seine Nacktheit, seine Verfügbarkeit machten Sherlock kopflos, trieben sein Verlangen an, ohne dass er es hätte kontrollieren wollen. Er wollte seine eigene Lust spüren, wollte sie leben, erleben, wollte sie mit John erleben. Er drückte mit seinem Glied vorsichtig in die Spalte zwischen Johns Schenkel, hob mit dem einen Arm Johns oben liegendes Bein leicht an, so dass er dazwischen gleiten konnte. Es war eng hier und warm. Es war gut hier. Es war John. Sherlock bewegte sich in der Enge. Es machte ihn schwindelig vor Erregung. Aber John schlief und er wollte ihn nicht wecken. Sein Geschlecht pochte heftig an Johns Damm. Sherlock hielt Johns Hüfte fest, zog sich etwas zurück und stiess in die enge Wärme, sanft. Er tat es einige Male. Dann hielt er ein. John schlief. Aber Sherlock war so erregt, dass er nicht einfach aufhören konnte, wollte. Er lag mit geschlossenen Augen, keuchend, das Gesicht in Johns Nacken. Er verfügte über Johns Körper. Er konnte John einfach lieben. Konnte seine Lust befriedigen an ihm. John liess es zu, hingegeben in Vertrauen, warm, offen. Sherlock konzentrierte sich auf sein eigenes Geschlecht, auf die Spitze seines Geschlechts, das sich zwischen Johns Schenkeln rieb, an Johns Hoden anstiess. Er konzentrierte sich auf das, was er tat, tun wollte. Er dachte sich tief in John hinein, in sein Fleisch, seinen Geruch, seine Stimme, seine Augen, seine warmen, kräftigen Hände, seine Lippen, sein Stöhnen, seine Hingabe, seine Leidenschaft, während er sich mit leichter Hüftbewegung in seine eigene Hitze hineinsteigerte. Die unerhörte Freiheit, sich nehmen zu können, was er so ungestüm begehrte, machte ihn irr. Als er sich sicher war, kurz vor dem Höhepunkt zu stehen, stiess er ein paar Mal zwischen Johns Schenkel, schnell und kurz. Dann tief. John bewegte sich im Schlaf, und Sherlock griff in seiner Ekstase in Johns Haar, saugte sich in seinem Nacken fest und ergoss sich mit einem nicht unterdrückbaren Stöhnen heftig und intensiv. 

John murmelte etwas im Schlaf, erwachte aber nicht. Sherlock streichelte den heissen Körper seines Freundes zärtlich, sein Gesicht, sein Haar. Er schnüffelte an seinem Hals, atmete Feuchte und Geborgenheit, Entspannung und Glück. Er blieb zwischen Johns verklebten Schenkeln, solange es möglich war, den Arm um Johns Hüfte geschlungen, eng an ihn gedrückt.

Sherlock lag lange wach. Es beschäftigte ihn, dass sein Begehren so unbezwingbar war, dass John es so schnell und einfach entfachte, allein durch seine Gegenwart. John weckte seine Leidenschaft und befriedigte sie. Beides in einem ungeahnten Ausmass, das bei weitem nicht nur den Körper betraf, sondern sein ganzes Sein. Sein Lebensgefühl, sein Selbstverständnis, sein Denken. Er hatte seit langem vermutet, dass diese Ebene zwischen ihnen spielen könnte, aber nun verblüffte ihn die Reichweite dieses Sachverhalts. Es verwunderte ihn, dass er selber seine eigene Lust derart ungeniert zulassen konnte. John hatte eine verborgene Seite an ihm freigelegt, in seinem Leben ein neues, faszinierendes Kapitel aufgeschlagen. Er hatte alles an ihm erobert, was er für uneinnehmbar gehalten hatte. Ihn ganz.

 

 

***

 

„John?“

„Ich habe jetzt Kontakt mit dem IT-Experten. Wir sind dran.“ Johns Stimme klang gedämpft und angespannt durch das Handy.

Sherlock ging im Wohnzimmer nervös auf und ab. Rose war am Laptop und verfolgte die Vorgänge im Holloway. Ihre Agentin meldete, dass John im Internet-Raum sei. Sie selber stehe an der Tür und sichere ihn. Sie und John hatten beide den medizinischen Behandlungsraum verlassen um diese Aufgabe wahrzunehmen. John hatte die Aufseherin mit Einsatz seines ganzen Charmes um den Finger gewickelt, bis sie seinen Kaffee akzeptiert hatte und in der Folge in Tiefschlaf gefallen war. Das war höchst riskant. Irgendeine Aufsicht oder Kontrolle, die beim vorgetäuschten Notfall vorbeischaute, und alles flog auf. Sherlock tigerte hin und her. Alles in ihm war in Aufruhr. Er traute der Ruhe nicht. John war in Gefahr. Er fühlte es, glaubte es zu fühlen. Oder war es seine Angst, die ihm einen Streich spielte? Seine neue, beengende Angst um John? Lestrade ging mit einem Headset in der Küche hin und her und redete leise. Dann blieb er abrupt in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer stehen. Es alarmierte Sherlock sofort. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Das Flackern in Lestrades Augen. Lestrade schob das Mikrophon von seinen Lippen weg und sagte:

„Verena Wilmer ist soeben ins Holloway zurückgekehrt.“

Rose schaute erschrocken auf. Sie gab die Nachricht umgehend an ihre Agentin weiter, verhandelte mit ihr, was zu tun sei.

„John!“ Sherlock flüsterte aufgeregt in sein Handy.

„Ich weiss. Wir haben es gleich. Die Agentin soll ins Notfallzimmer zurück und sich etwas einfallen lassen. Ich bringe das hier zu Ende.“

„Nein. John!“

„Lass mich, Sherlock.“ 

„John!“

Lestrade legte seine Hand auf Sherlocks Arm mit dem Handy, drückte sie weg und schüttelte den Kopf. Im Hintergrund redete John bereits wieder mit dem IT-Experten. Ruhig. Atemberaubend ruhig.

„Meine Männer sind bereit zuzugreifen, falls irgendetwas passiert“, sagte Lestrade zu Sherlock. „Lassen Sie John arbeiten.“

Sherlock stiess schnaubend die Luft aus, schlüpfte in seine Schuhe, griff nach seinem Mantel.

„Wo willst du hin?“ fragte Rose, aber Sherlock gab keine Antwort, er rannte die Treppe hinunter.

Er wollte sich unten auf der Strasse ein Taxi anhalten, aber Lestrade holte ihn ein, das Handy noch am Ohr, und packte ihn am Arm.

„Wir fahren zusammen“, sagte er bestimmend.

Das Zivilfahrzeug des Yard hatte hinter dem Häuserblock gewartet und fuhr umgehend vor. Sie fuhren schnell aber ohne Sirene. Sie setzten das Blaulicht ein, solange, bis sie in die Nähe des Holloway kamen. Lestrade hing am Handy. Unterbrochen, redete mit dem Einsatzleiter vor Ort. Sherlock starrte aus dem Fenster hinaus in die Nacht. Er fühlte sich verloren. Sein einziger Gedanke war John. Er musste zu John. Und er hatte Angst. In einem Umfang, den er nicht kannte. Panik. Sie zerfrass seine Gedanken. Die Angst drohte ihm die Organe aus dem Leib zu reissen. Ihn leer zu reissen. Eine leere, kraftlose Hülle. John. Er brauchte ihn. Brauchte ihn um zu atmen. Um zu leben. Sherlock zitterte. Er konnte sich nicht auf das konzentrieren, was Sache war. Er verlor jede Struktur. Sein Gehirn drehte leer. Er griff mit der Hand in sein Gesicht, fuhr über seine Augen. Alles fiel ihm aus der Hand. War das der Preis, den er für John zahlte? Seinen Verstand? Seine Klarheit? Seine analytische Fähigkeit? Er hätte bei Rose bleiben sollen, den Überblick behalten, nicht einfach losfahren. Fehlentscheidung. Draussen die Nacht, die an ihm vorbeiglitt. Er hatte John in diesen Einsatz geschickt und jetzt ertrug er es nicht. Das konnte nicht sein! Sie würden Sophie holen, wenn das vorbei war. War das seine Zukunft? Ein Leben mit John und Sophie. Alltag. Harmlos. Jede Gefahr ausschliessend, weil er Angst hatte? Keine Abenteuer mehr. Sicherheit, geboren aus seinem eigenen Unvermögen? Nein! Niemals. Das war nicht sein Leben. Und es war auch nicht Johns Leben. Sherlock presste sich die Faust an die Stirn. Er musste eine klare Grenze ziehen zwischen dem, was sie hier taten und dem, was privat geschah. Er durfte es nicht vermischen. Zwei Seiten einer Münze. Kopf und Zahl. Zahl war Schicksal. Jetzt war Kopf. Berechenbare Klarheit. Arbeit. Denken. Handeln. Sherlock rief Rose an.

„Status?“ fragte er knapp.

„John ist noch dran. Keine Störung bisher. Die Agentin ging zurück in die Krankenstation, um reagieren zu können, falls jemand dort auftaucht.“

„Gut.“

„Moment …“ Rose redete im Hintergrund mit jemand anderem, dann war sie zurück. „Sherlock? Unser IT-Mann ist im Netzwerk drin und hat den Server. John geht zurück in die Krankenstation, weckt die Aufsicht und macht dann Feierabend.“

Sherlock schloss die Augen.

„Danke“, sagte er. 

Lestrades Hand auf Sherlocks Arm. Fester, klarer Druck:

„Wir sind gleich da.“

Sie hielten im Dunkeln. HMP Holloway war beleuchtet. Sicherheitsscheinwerfer auf allen Seiten. Zwei von Lestrades Einsatzleitern waren vor Ort, warteten im Schatten einer Nebenstrasse. Headset, Anspannung. Die Leute des Sonderkommandos waren im Holloway. Eine Einheit in der Garage, eingeschleust in einem Gefängniswagen. Die andere Einheit im Eingang, vom präparierten Nachtportier durchgelassen. Sie warteten. Bisher gab es keinen Grund für einen Zugriff.

„Status?“ fragte Sherlock.

„Die letzte Nachricht ist, dass John in die Krankenstation zurückging.“

„Deine Agentin?“

„Sie hat sich nicht mehr gemeldet. Ich gehe davon aus, dass in der Krankenstation etwas den geplanten Ablauf verzögert. Aber ich habe keine Information.“

„Zugriff?“ fragte Sherlock.

„Nein. Wartet. Es kann etwas Banales sein. Ich melde mich.“

Sherlock schaute zu Lestrade, der mitgehört hatte. 

„Die Männer melden, dass es ruhig ist“, flüsterte Lestrade, während er das Mikrofon seines Headsets zuhielt.

„Verena Wilmer ist in der Krankenstation“, meldete sich Rose. „Sie hat offenbar etwas aus ihrem Büro geholt und schaut noch nach dem Notfall. Aber es scheint, dass John die Situation im Griff hat.“


	11. Veränderung

Lestrade zog seine Männer aus dem Holloway zurück, nachdem John das Gefängnis verlassen hatte, unbehelligt, den Arztkoffer in der Rechten, finstere Miene, schneller Schritt. Sherlock hatte ihn abgefangen und in die Seitenstrasse geholt. Lestrade fuhr mit seinen Leuten zum Yard um den Einsatz der Sondereinheit offiziell zu beenden. John und Sherlock nahmen ein Taxi an die Baker Street, wo Rose auf sie wartete. John war nachdenklich und verschlossen. Er sass schweigend neben Sherlock auf der Rückbank des Wagens. Er hatte Sherlocks Erleichterung mit einem ernsten Blick quittiert, dessen Redeschwall aber mit einer klaren Handbewegung unterbrochen.

„Bitte gib mir ein paar Minuten, Sherlock.“

Sherlock akzeptierte. Er akzeptierte auch, dass John seine Hand - Sherlock nahm Johns Hand in die seine - nur kurz drückte und dann wieder losliess. Sie sassen mit den Schultern aneinander gelehnt. Sherlock nahm den Druck und die Wärme von Johns Körper dankbar an. Er schloss die Augen und spürte Johns aufgewühlte Stimmung, seine Düsternis. Es hatte alles funktioniert, aber die Begegnung mit Verena Wilmer, mutmassliche Drahtzieherin und verantwortlich für Marys Tod, hatte John mehr zugesetzt als angenommen. John war gezwungen gewesen, freundlich zu ihr zu sein, zu lächeln, den Arzt zu spielen, den angeblichen Kreislaufkollaps der Aufsichtsperson zu begründen, zu entwarnen und gute Laune zu verbreiten. Es hatte John alle Kraft gekostet, aber er hatte es getan.

„Ich hätte sie erschiessen sollen“, knurrte John leise.

Sherlock sagte nichts darauf. John hatte sie nicht erschossen, sondern dafür gesorgt, dass er ungehindert aus dem Holloway kam. John war vernünftiger und stärker als jeder andere Mann, den Sherlock kannte. Und er hatte Nerven wie Stahlseile. Die Mission war erfolgreich beendet. Aber die Täter waren noch frei.

Es wurde eine lange Nacht. Roses IT-Experten hatten den Rechner gefunden, von dem aus Copernicus gesteuert wurde. Und sie hatten einen NAS-Server mit verschlüsselten und endcodierten Zugangsdaten öffentlicher Gebäude gefunden. Alle Information befand sich im Netzwerk des Holloway. Die Rechnerkapazität überstieg jene des Internet-Raumes und der Verwaltung um ein Mehrfaches. Das liess darauf schliessen, dass sich irgendwo im Holloway ein verborgenes Rechenzentrum befand. Die Fakten reichten für eine Hausdurchsuchung. Lestrade forderte sie umgehend an. 

In den ersten Morgenstunden fuhren Sherlock und Rose ins CSIS-Büro, räumten zusammen mit Lestrade die Informationswand um, ergänzten sie mit den neuen Erkenntnissen, legten den Kreis der involvierten Menschen fest. Sie durften niemanden vergessen für den finalen Schlag. Lestrade machte eine Liste für die zu besorgenden Haftbefehle und sie hielten alle Information schriftlich fest, sammelten die Anklagepunkte. Gegen 6 Uhr morgens kam Sherlock erschöpft an die Baker Street zurück und fiel todmüde zu John ins Bett.

 

Sherlock erwachte vom Lärm des Tages und fand Johns Bettseite leer. Es musste gegen Mittag gehen, er hatte ein paar Stunden geschlafen, unruhig. Es war hell draussen, die Strasse belebt. Sherlock stand auf, ging ins Bad, knipste das Licht an und blieb überrascht stehen. John sass auf dem geschlossenen Klodeckel, im Bademantel, nackte Füsse. Er sass zusammengekauert, die Ellbogen auf den Knien, das Gesicht mit beiden Händen bedeckt. Er schaute nicht auf, als Sherlock Licht machte im fensterlosen Raum, die automatische Ventilation setzte ein. Es brauchte keine Geste und keine Erklärung. Sherlock sah es sofort. Sah die Feuchte, die nasse Spur, die sich zwischen Johns Fingerwurzeln aus der Hand heraus über die Handrücken zog, die Unterarme nässte und in die zurück gerutschten Ärmeln des Frotteemantels sickerte. John weinte. Sherlock zögerte, überlegte, John allein zu lassen, das Licht wieder zu löschen, ihm den Raum zu geben. Doch dann entschied er sich anders. Er ging zu John, ging vor ihm in die Hocke.

„John.“

Sherlock flüsterte den Namen nur. Er strich mit scheuen Fingern über Johns feuchten Unterarm. John rührte sich nicht. Er weinte stumm. Weinte noch immer. Nässe quoll über die ebenmässigen Hände in den Frotteestoff. Johns Atem war schwer und tief. Er weinte still und hoffnungslos. Sherlock streichelte mit feuchten Fingerspitzen Johns Hände, glitt zaghaft die Sehnen entlang, die Finger, legte schliesslich seine Hand an Johns Handgelenk, drückte sanft. Ich bin da. 

„Mary?“ fragte Sherlock leise.

John nickte schwach. Mary. Sherlock fühlte die Bedrückung in sich, wenn er an sie dachte. Er liess die Bilder an sich vorbeiziehen. Die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen. Marys Lächeln. Ihre unkomplizierte Art. Ihre Augen, als sie auf ihn schoss. Die Schmerzen. Die Zweifel. John. Ihre Stärke, als er ihre Identität auffliegen liess. Sie hatte sich für ihn geopfert. Sie hätte ihn erschiessen können und wäre unerkannt geblieben, hätte John für sich gehabt. Sie hatte es nicht getan. Sie war tödliches Risiko eingegangen. Für ihn und für John. Ihre Klarheit, als es um Sophie ging. Ava. Agentin A.G.R.A. Mary hatte ihm John und Sophie zurückgelassen und war gegangen.

Sie hatte ihm John zurückgelassen. John, der im dunklen Bad sass und weinte. Sherlock liess sich auf den Boden sinken neben Johns Beine. Er hielt sich an ihm fest, hielt Johns Bein umschlungen, starrte in den kleinen Raum, der ihr Badezimmer war. Die offene Tür hinaus in den engen Korridor. Der Ventilator. Vertrautes Geräusch. Mary fehlte. Fehlte auch ihm. Und Sophie. Wie ging es Sophie? Sherlock tastete nach oben, legte seine Hand auf Johns Rücken, streichelte ihn, den Rücken, den Nacken, das Haar, die feuchten Hände. Ein Schaudern ging durch Johns Körper. Er zitterte. Etwas riss an ihm. Er hustete. Sherlock legte seinen Arm um John und hielt ihn fest. John würgte, holte ächzend Luft. Sherlock hielt ihn fest, als ein Beben Johns Körper durchlief. John rang nach Atem. Ein heiseres Röcheln, bevor er zusammensackte, hinunterglitt auf den Boden, in Sherlocks Arme, sich in Sherlock verkrallte und lautlos schrie. Wellen von Beben. Röcheln. Würgen. Keuchen. Ersticktes, panisches Schluchzen, das ihn wie ein heftiger Krampf durchwühlte. Sherlock hielt ihn fest, hatte seine Beine gespreizt und John in seinen Schoss gezogen, hielt ihn an sich gedrückt, stumm und erschüttert. John schlotterte. Hechelnder Atem. Sherlock streichelte seinen Rücken. Er schloss die Augen, als John mit einem langen, zitternden Atemzug aufgab und einfach weinte, seine Verzweiflung ausfliessen liess, heisse, brennende Nässe an Sherlocks Hals, Schluchzen, Johns Finger in seinem Fleisch, schmerzhaft, in wiederkehrenden Wellen, abgelöst von haltlos elendem Schütteln.

Sie sassen lange da, auf dem kühlen Boden des Badezimmers, an das WC gelehnt. Der Ventilator lief unbeeindruckt. Sherlock riss Toilettenpapier vom Spender, als sich John von ihm löste, gab es in Johns Hand, damit er sich trocknen konnte, reichte dem Freund neues Papier, damit er sich schnäuzen konnte. Er zog John wieder an sich, als dieser erneut zu weinen begann. Sherlock drückte sein Gesicht in Johns feuchtes Haar, liebkoste ihn zärtlich, wartete, wartete einfach, bis es vorbei war, bis John ruhig und warm in seinen Armen lag.

„Warum bist du gesprungen?“ fragte John, leise, heisere Stimme an Sherlocks Hals.

Sherlock riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Die Frage war derart unerwartet, dass es ihm den Atem verschlug. Er schauderte, sog langsam und tief Luft in seine Lungen. Er war völlig überrumpelt. Von der Frage und von den Gefühlen, die sie auslöste. Es war Angst. Angst und Unsicherheit. Wie eine Kette öffneten sich vor seinem inneren Auge die Zusammenhänge. Eine Kette von Verrat, Tod und Schmerz, deren Ursache sein Sprung war. Moriarty hatte ein Loch in sein Leben gebrannt, das er nie wieder würde schliessen können. Alles Unglück hatte mit dem Treffen auf dem Barts begonnen, mit der Lüge, die John ausgeschlossen hatte und deren tiefster Grund John war.

„Warum fragst du das?“ fragte Sherlock sanft, der Schrecken in seiner Stimme noch wahrnehmbar.

Es vergingen lange Sekunden, bevor John antwortete, matt und so leise, dass Sherlock ihn kaum verstand:

„Es hätte Mary nicht gegeben.“

Sherlock umarmte John enger und sagte:

„Das wissen wir nicht, John. Du hättest sie vielleicht trotzdem kennengelernt.“

„Vielleicht“, sagte John ausweichend und löste sich von Sherlock.

John schickte sich an, aufzustehen und sie erhoben sich beide, mühsam, mit steifen Beinen. John legte die Hand an Sherlocks Arm, fuhr dankend darüber.

„Kennengelernt vielleicht schon“, sagte er nachdenklich.

Sie schauten sich lange in die Augen. Ein Feld unausgesprochenen Wissens und gegenseitiger Ahnung. Dann ging John duschen. 

 

Es brauchte nochmals zwei Tage, bevor John fragte, während des Frühstücks, ohne jeden Kontext und genauso unerwartet:

„Gibt es in deinem Gedächtnispalast einen Raum für Mary?“

Sherlock liess die Teetasse los, die er eben hatte zum Mund führen wollen, zog die Finger aus dem Henkel der Tasse. Er schaute überrascht auf in die grauen Augen, die aufmerksam auf ihm ruhten. Die vertrauten Augen jenes Mannes, in dessen Armen er die Nacht verbracht hatte, zärtlicher denn je. Mit dem er jede Nacht, mit dem er sein Leben verbringen wollte. Er wusste es seit zwei Tagen, seit John um Mary geweint hatte. Seither wusste er es sicher.

„Es gibt einen Garten für Mary“, sagte er mild.

„Du weisst sehr viel über sie.“

„Ja.“

„Magst du sie trotzdem noch?“

„Ja“, antwortete Sherlock ohne Zögern.

Er hätte gerne gesagt, dass er sie mit jedem Detail, das er von ihr erfahren hatte, lieber gewonnen, sich ihr näher gefühlt hatte. Aber sie war tot und er wollte nicht von sich reden.

„Sophie wird irgendwann nach Mary fragen. Und ich vielleicht auch. Würdest du sie – und vielleicht mich - dann durch den Garten führen?“

Die grauen schönen Augen fragend und weit offen.

„Ich werde den Garten für euch pflegen“, sagte Sherlock liebevoll.

 

 

***

 

Dem Grosseinsatz im Holloway waren zähe Verhandlungen vorausgegangen. Das Gerangel um Daten. Der kanadische Geheimdienst CSIS wollte den Satelliten herunterholen. Die britische Regierung wollte vom CSIS die Spionage-Daten, die dieser mit dem geheimen Nachrichtenmodul M2M (Machine to Machine) gezogen und ausgewertet hatte. Sie wollte zudem die Liste mit den Zugangsdaten öffentlicher Gebäude um deren Sicherheitslücken zu schliessen. Das war nicht im Sinne der Kanadier, vor allem nicht Ersteres. Die Firma McDonald Dettwiler and Associates Ltd., die den Satelliten samt Spionagemodul gebaut hatte, wollte eine Untersuchung verhindern, Straffreiheit für Mitarbeiter und Management sowie eine Informationssperre gegenüber der Presse. Die Londoner Strafrichterin forderte konsequent alle Köpfe, auch die bei Interpol. Sie wurde unterstützt von Mycroft, der die schonungslose Aufdeckung des Falls forderte. Interpol verlangte, dass ihr Mitwirken am Projekt Copernicus unter Verschluss blieb. Die kanadische Regierung forderte kanadisches Recht, die britische britisches, Interpol internationales.

Die Verhandlungen dauerten vier Tage. Es kam keine echte Einigung zustande, aber angesichts der Zeit, die verstrich, waren alle Parteien kompromissbereit. Es gab einen gemeinsamen Nenner: Alle wollten den Satelliten abschiessen, den eigenen Kopf heraushalten und die Sache vom Tisch haben. So resultierte immerhin ein gemeinsames Statement: Holloway muss umgehend bereinigt werden, und zwar möglichst still und ohne Presse. Danach wird weiterverhandelt. Lestrade startete die Grossaktion am Sonntagmorgen ohne Aufsehen zu erregen. Seine Beamten verhafteten Verena Wilmer zu Hause, ihren Mann im Rechenzentrum im ehemaligen Kohlekeller des Holloway. Die IT-Experten befreiten den Zugriff auf Copernicus-SL3 und die Leute der Firma MDA lenkten den Satelliten über der antarktischen Konvergenzzone in die Erd-Atmosphäre, wo er am Mittagshimmel ungesehen verglühte.

Sherlock, Lestrade und Rose trafen sich ein letztes Mal im temporären Büro des CSIS und besprachen die Aktion, hielten gemeinsam die Resultate fest. John war nicht mitgekommen. Er erachtete seine Aufgabe als erledigt, kümmerte sich um den Verkauf seiner Praxis. Peter Wilmer hatte unterdessen gestanden, Paul zu sein, der sich mit Copernicus bestens auskannte. Er hatte zusammen mit seiner Frau seinen Zwillingsbruder Peter aus dem Weg geräumt und dessen Identität angenommen. Verena Wilmer gab zu, Mary bedroht zu haben. Mary und ihr Mann waren sich im Holloway zufällig begegnet und hatten sich wiedererkannt. Verena hatte Mary daraufhin mit zwei angeheuerten Insassinnen festhalten und als Druckmittel einsetzen wollen. Mary hätte Sherlock am Telefon vorwarnen sollen, war aber erschossen worden, als Rose mit der Waffe auftauchte und eine der Frauen die Nerven verlor. Magnussens Bruder war bereits dingfest gemacht. Moriarty war tot. Magnussen war tot. Steffen Boyd und Mary waren tot. Alle anderen am Copernicus-Projekt Beteiligten kamen ungeschoren davon. Auch Rose. Die Spinne. Sie hatte im Hintergrund gewirkt, ihr Gesicht war unbekannt, ihr Name falsch.

Lestrade fotografierte die Informationswand. Dann räumten sie alle Unterlagen in eine Aktenmappe. Rose verabschiedete sich. Ihre Mission war mit dem Verglühen des Satelliten beendet. Sie gab Lestrade die Hand, bedankte sich höflich. Sie gab Sherlock die Hand, eine bestimmende feste Frauenhand, und sagte:

„Pass auf John und Sophie auf.“

„Dasselbe hat Mary mir schon aufgetragen“, antwortete Sherlock.

Rose nickte. Sie wirkte müde.

„Gut“, sagte sie nachdenklich. Und mit einem klaren Blick aus ihren rehbraunen Augen: „Wir werden uns wohl nicht wiedersehen, Sherlock. Mach‘s gut.“

„Du auch.“

Sie schauten sich für zwei oder drei Herzschläge noch in die Augen, die Hände ineinander, dann nickte Rose entschlossen, liess Sherlocks Hand los, hängte ihre Tasche über die Schulter und verliess den Raum ohne zu zögern oder sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Sherlocks Herz zog sich zusammen. Es war, als ginge die letzte Verbindung zu Mary aus dem Raum, aus seinem Leben. Der letzte Mensch, der Mary gekannt hatte, die wahre Mary, eine faszinierende Frau, die ein Geheimnis bleiben würde. Für immer. Und die John und ihm ein Kind hinterlassen hatte.

 

 

***

 

John besuchte Sophie im Konvent Maria Stella Maris, dessen Adresse ihm Mycroft gegeben hatte. Er fuhr alleine hin. Sherlock liess ihn ziehen, wissend, dass John eine Weile brauchte, um sich einzurichten, sich vorzubereiten auf das neue Leben. Dass John auch Zeit brauchte für seine Tochter, um sie kennen zu lernen, mit ihr umgehen zu lernen. John würde ihn mitnehmen, ihn einbeziehen, wenn es soweit war.

Johns Kollege übernahm die Praxis. John übergab ihm alles samt Kundenstamm. Dann machte er sich daran, die Wohnung zu räumen, die er mit Mary geteilt hatte. Er tat es schnell und mit einer Entschlossenheit, die Sherlock mit Bewunderung beobachtete. John war nie an materiellen Dingen gehangen, so wie er auch nicht. John trennte sich rigoros von allem, was er nicht unbedingt brauchte, reduzierte seine Habe auf ein absolutes Minimum. Vielleicht war es der Soldat, der genau erwog, was notwendig war und erbarmungslos ausschied, was zur Last werden konnte. Es gab zwei oder drei Erinnerungsstücke an Mary, die John für Sophie aufbewahrte. Alles andere gab er weg, den ganzen Haushalt, Geschirr, Möbel. Auch eigene Sachen. Kleidung, Gegenstände. Er spendete alles an das Obdachlosenhilfswerk. Er gab auch die Dinge für Sophie weg. Die Wiege, die unbenutzt im Schlafzimmer stand, die Säuglingskleidung, die sich angesammelt hatte. Sie war für Neugeborene. Das war Sophie nicht mehr.

„Wir werden für sie beschaffen, was sie braucht“, sagte John zu Sherlock. „Genau das und nicht mehr. Material ist nicht wichtig.“

„Einverstanden.“

„Ich habe mit Schwester Magdalena geredet. Sie betreut Sophie. Du hast sie gesehen, als wir da waren.“

„Eine beeindruckende Frau, ich erinnere mich“, sagte Sherlock.

„Sie sagt, dass es für ein Kind wichtig ist, ein Umfeld zu haben, dem es vertrauen kann. Das müssen nicht die leiblichen Eltern und es können auch mehrere Personen sein. Es ist egal, von wem und auf welche Weise Sophie die Werte vermittelt bekommt. Vertrauen. Geborgenheit. Sicherheit. Wichtig ist, dass sie das kennen lernt.“

„Wir werden Sophie ein solches Umfeld geben“, sagte Sherlock. „Du und ich. Und jene Menschen, denen wir sie anvertrauen werden.“

„Magdalena hat mir eine Adresse gegeben“, sagte John. „Keine Kinderkrippe, sondern eine Tagesmutter. Ich möchte, dass du mitkommst, wenn wir die Frau besuchen. Du siehst mehr als ich und erkennst Dinge, die mir entgehen.“

Sherlock lächelte.

„Natürlich begleite ich dich.“

„Und ich habe noch eine Bitte, Sherlock. Ich möchte, dass du mitkommst in den Konvent Maria Stella Maris, dass wir die Vesper besuchen und danach Sophie.“

"Die Vesper? Muss das sein?“ Sherlock verzog das Gesicht.

John lächelte, ein kurzes, amüsiertes Blitzen tief im Grau, als er sagte:

„Keine Angst, ich werde nicht fromm.“ Dann unvermittelt ernst: „Ich möchte einfach, dass du diese Vesper hörst. Dass wir beide sie gehört haben, bevor wir Sophie zu uns nehmen.“

„Ich sehe keinen Sinn darin, aber wenn du meinst.“

„Das tue ich. Lass uns morgen hinfahren.“


	12. Schweigen

John meldete sich am mächtigen, schmiedeeisernen Tor an. Es war verziert mit Blattwerk und Rosen und gab den Blick in einen Park frei, der mit einer hohen Mauer umgeben war. Sie waren aus dem Taxi ausgestiegen und hatten es weggeschickt. Eine Frauenstimme meldete sich an der Gegensprechanlage, das Türschloss summte und liess sie eintreten. Sie gingen zügig den Kiesweg entlang, schweigend. Abendlicher Frühlingswind strich durch das frische Blattwerk der alten Bäume, liess es leise rascheln. Es war ein sonniger, aber noch kühler Tag. Sie bogen nach rechts ab, als der Weg sich verzweigte. Sherlock folgte John, der den Weg kannte. Links war hinter Bäumen ein herrschaftliches Haus zu sehen, ein kleines Schlösschen. Rechts ging es zu einem Gebäudekomplex mit einem neueren Anbau, umgeben von Gärten. Der Konvent. Es war das ehemalige Gästehaus, in dem die Ordensfrauen lebten und wirkten, verborgen auf privatem Boden, inmitten eines Parkes. Eine Stiftung, die Fremden keinen Zutritt gewährte und nach aussen in keiner Weise in Erscheinung trat. Vollständiger Rückzug. 

John ging auf die kleine Kapelle zu, die etwas abseits stand, verborgen zwischen hohen Bäumen. Altes Gemäuer. Sie blieben vor der Holztür stehen. Johns Blick fragend. Sherlock nickte. John öffnete die Tür, sachte. Sie waren verspätet, die Vesper hatte bereits begonnen. Der Geruch nach Weihrauch schlug ihnen entgegen. Weihrauch, Kerzenruss und die muffelige Ausdünstung alten Gesteins. Sherlock blieb überrascht stehen. Der winzige Kirchenraum war erfüllt von einem Klang, der ihn überspülte wie eine Offenbarung, der ihn augenblicklich einhüllte in eine Ruhe, die ihm den Atem zu nehmen drohte. John nahm ihn am Arm, zog ihn nach rechts in die hinterste Kirchenbank. Es gab nur sechs Bänke, drei links, drei rechts. Links kniete zuvorderst eine ältere Dame, in altertümlicher Art einen Schleier über dem Kopf, in Gebet versunken. Es war die Besitzerin des kleinen Schlösschens. Sonst war niemand hier. Sherlock setzte sich neben John in die enge Holzbank, schaute nach vorne zum Lettner, einer bemalten Holzwand mit einem Triptychon. Sie verwehrte jeden Blick auf die singenden Frauen und trennte die Kirche des Ordens streng vom öffentlichen Teil. Über den Lettner stieg der betörend reine Klang des gregorianischen Gesanges in das schlichte romanische Gewölbe, strich durch den Raum, füllte ihn mit Reinheit, die sich wie ein Mantel um sie legte, sie vollständig umschloss. Ihre Gegenwart war so bezwingend, dass jeder Gedanke unmöglich war. Sherlock schloss die Augen, überwältigt von der Unmittelbarkeit dieser Musik. Es waren wenige Stimmen, vielleicht fünf. Fünf Frauenstimmen in absoluter Einheit. Ein Strom gemeinsamen Atems in tiefer Meditation. Gregorianische Weisen, mehr als tausend Jahre alt. Agogische Schwingung der Trance. Ein verblüffendes Erlebnis. Es entspannte Sherlock vollständig. Er ergab sich, wurde mitgetragen in einem Strom kristallklarer Präsenz. Es war, als durchdringe sie ihn vollständig und bliese alles weg, was schattig war. Sherlock horchte auf den Text. Es war Latein. Einfaches, mittelalterliches Latein.

Dann begann der Hymnus zu Ehren des Meersterns, mystischer Name Marias, Namensgeberin des Konvents: Maria Stella Maris.

_Ave maris stella, Dei mater alma. Atque semper virgo, felix caeli porta. Sumens illud AVE Gabrielis ore, funda nos in pace, mutans EVAe nomen.  
(Sei gegrüsst Meerstern, nährende Gottesmutter. Du bist immerwährend Jungfrau, Tor zum Himmel. Du nahmst das AVE aus Gabriels Mund, drehst den Namen EVA um. Verankere uns in Frieden.)_

Sherlock erschauderte. Er hörte es heraus, hörte die Worte ganz deutlich:  
 _AVE Gabrielis mutans EVA._  
Ihm wurde umgehend übel und er stand auf, wirr von plötzlichem Kopfschmerz, und verliess die Kirche. Er taumelte hinaus, hielt auf den Stamm des nächsten Baumes zu und lehnte sich dagegen. Sein Puls jagte. Sein Kopf drohte zu zerspringen. _AVE. EVA. AVA. Ava. Mary. Maria dreht Eva zu Ave? Zu Ava? Ava. Eva. Ave. Mary. Ava. Nein!_ Nein! Sherlock presste die Fäuste gegen seine Schläfen. Es war, als habe ihn etwas angesprungen, das er nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Mystische Spielerei mit drei Buchstaben. Banal. Völlig banal. Was geschah hier? Was geschah mit ihm, in seinem Kopf? Wie absurd! Sherlock hörte sich keuchen. Johns Hand auf seinem Arm.

„Sherlock? Was ist los?“

Ava. Sherlock versuchte ruhig zu atmen. Kühler, feuchter Frühlingsabend. Die Luft frisch und belebend. Der Wind spielte im Laub der Bäume. Er nahm die Fäuste von den Schläfen. John war da, war nahe bei ihm. Das war gut.

„Plötzlicher Anfall von Kopfschmerzen“, sagte er. „Vielleicht die Luft da drin, der Weihrauch. Es ist wieder vorbei. Alles gut, John. Alles gut.“ >em>Maria. Ave. Eva. Ava. Mary.

John betrachtete ihn besorgt, drückte seinen Arm.

„War wohl keine gute Idee, da reinzugehen“, sagte er.

Sherlock versuchte ein Lächeln.

„Nein“, sagte er. „Offensichtlich nicht.“

John nahm Sherlock am Arm.

„Tut mir leid. Ich fand die Gesänge so wunderschön und dachte … egal. Lass uns zu Sophie gehen.“

Sie gingen gemächlich den Kiesweg entlang zum Gebäude. Eng nebeneinander. Sherlock fühlte sich nicht wohl. Er wusste nicht warum, überspielte es. Sein Kopf summte noch immer von der Schmerzattacke. Ein Panikanfall. Es erinnerte ihn an Baskerville Halle, an den Hound, seine irrationale Angst vor dem Unerklärlichen. Es war ein ähnliches Gefühl. Seltsam. Es gab keinen Grund.

Johns Handy. John blieb stehen, nahm es aus der Jackentasche. Er ging ein paar Schritte weg von Sherlock, redete mit jemand, hörte zu. Sherlock erschrak, als John seinen Arm packte, grob, das Gesicht bleich.

„Sherlock. Schnell.“

John rannte. Sherlock rannte hinter ihm her. Er wusste nicht, was geschehen war. Noch immer dieses Brummen, diesen Druck im Kopf. Sie rannten ins Gebäude, die Treppe hoch, durch den Korridor. Geruch nach Papier, Putzmittel, Hirse und Äpfeln. Kindergeschrei. Sherlock erinnerte sich. Auch an das Zimmer, in dem Sophie lag, zusammen mit zwei anderen Säuglingen. John zögerte vor der Tür, klopfte an, ging dann hinein. Sherlock folgte ihm. Zwei Frauen standen an Sophies Bett, die eine offensichtlich eine Ärztin, Stethoskop um den Hals, weisser Kittel. Sie schaute auf. John ging auf sie zu.

„Wahrscheinlich ein kardiologisches Problem“, sagte sie. „Sie hatte Atemnot, ich habe ihr Sauerstoff gegeben. Sie muss ins Krankenhaus. Der Notfallwagen ist unterwegs.“

John nickte, liess sich das Stethoskop geben, beugte sich über das Bettchen, während sich Sherlock neben der Tür mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand sinken liess. Schwindlig. Verwirrt. Ihm war schlecht. Ava. Mary. Maria. Bitte, bitte lass sie uns. Sherlock starrte auf die Szene ohne etwas wahrzunehmen von dem, was geschah. Er starrte an die gegenüber liegende Wand, die Fenster, durch die das Abendlicht fiel, mild und warm. Draussen die Bäume. Die Birkenfeige, die dem Raum Fülle und Geborgenheit gab. Die anderen beiden Kinder schliefen in ihren Bettchen ohne etwas zu bemerken, eingehüllt in Frieden. John und die Ärztin flüsterten angespannt. Johns wunder Blick suchte den seinen. Sie sahen sich an, über den Raum hinweg, lange und voller Angst. John. Sherlock wusste in diesem Augenblick, dass Sophie nicht lange bei ihnen bleiben würde.

 

***

 

Sophie blieb noch ein paar Tage. Sherlock und John verbrachten sie mit ihr im Krankenhaus. Genetisch bedingte Herzfehlbildung. John sass fast Tag und Nacht an dem kleinen Bettchen bei seiner Tochter, die an verschiedene Maschinen angeschlossen war. Sherlock blieb neben John, wenn dieser bei Sophie war, ihr seinen kleinen Finger gab, den sie mit ihrer Babyfaust fest umklammerte. Er blieb bei Sophie, wenn sich John für ein paar Stunden hinlegte. Dann streckte er seine Hand aus, streichelte die winzige Faust, bot seinen kleinen Finger, staunend, mit welcher Kraft er festgehalten wurde. Und er betrachtete elend den gequälten Schlaf des winzigen Kindes, das an so vielen Schläuchen hing.

Es waren bange Tage und Nächte, während die Ärzte abklärten und untersuchten. John und Sherlock liessen Sophie nie allein, keine Minute, bereit beide, einzuschreiten und Sophie zu schützen, sollten die Untersuchungen zu viel werden. Der behandelnde Kinderkardiologe machte keine Hoffnung. Der von Mycroft aufgebotene Spezialist kam zum selben Resultat. Sophie hatte keine Chance. Nach zehn Tagen bat John, die Maschinen abzustellen. Sophies Herz schlug noch ein paar Stunden selbstständig. Sherlock und John waren beide bei ihr, als es aufgab. Sie blieben bei ihrem toten Kind, bis man sie nachdrücklich wegschickte. Sie fuhren an die Baker Street und setzten sich ins Wohnzimmer, beide in ihre Sessel, tranken ein Glas Whiskey und schwiegen. Es wurde Nacht und sie sassen noch immer, starrten verloren vor sich hin. Irgendwann stand John auf und legte sich wortlos ins Bett.

Es waren Tage, in denen es um das nackte Überleben ging. Das nackte mentale, emotionale und seelische Überleben. Immer nur die nächste Stunde überstehen, die nächste Nacht, den nächsten Tag. John war versteinert. Sein Gesicht kalt und wie aus Marmor gehauen. Die Augen leer. Er funktionierte wie ein Roboter, kochte Tee, trank, ass etwas Toast, ging schlafen. Sherlock fühlte sich schwindelig, ihm war die ganze Zeit übel. Er verlor den Boden unter den Füssen. Dieser Druck im Kopf. Er liess John keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Er brauchte ihn, brauchte die Realität seiner Anwesenheit. Brauchte etwas, an dem er sich festhalten konnte. Mental festhalten, die Wirklichkeit festhalten. Baker Street war noch da. Ihre Wohnung. Alltägliche Handlungen. John war da. War noch da. Auch wenn alles andere wegzubrechen schien. Ihre Welt hatte sich zusammengezogen auf die paar Quadratmeter ihrer Wohnung, in welche sie sich einschlossen, den Rest der Welt ausschlossen. Es ging nicht anders. Sie brauchten den Schutz. Sherlock fühlte sich, als sei er verbrannt, als habe ein Inferno seine gesamte Haut weggebrannt, die Wunde nacktes, blosses Fleisch, das unerträglich schmerzte und nichts vertrug, nicht den geringsten Windhauch. Nichts durfte an ihn herankommen, ihn berühren. Nur John. John war Balsam und Schutz. Nur er und die Wohnung. Kontakt mit aussen war unmöglich. Es gab nur einen Weg für sie beide: warten. Warten und überleben. Warten und hoffen, dass Heilung einsetzte. 

Mycroft kam vorbei und besprach mit Sherlock die Formalitäten, sorgsam, wie Sherlock es ihm nie zugetraut hätte. Mycroft übernahm alles, organisierte die Beerdigung, die knapp und im allerengsten Kreise blieb. John, Sherlock, Mycroft, Mrs Hudson, Schwester Magdalena. Sie legten Sophie zu Mary. Sie verzichteten auf Todesanzeigen. Niemand hatte Sophie gekannt.

Sie sassen auch die Tage nach der Beisetzung stumm und taub in der Wohnung. Mrs Hudson wimmelte konsequent alle Besucher ab, brachte Kekse und Sandwiches, die sie einen Tag später unangetastet wieder nach unten trug. John und Sherlock lebten von Whiskey, Tee und etwas Toastbrot. Mrs Hudson sorgte ungefragt dafür, dass diese Dinge jederzeit vorhanden waren. Sie ging wie ein Geist durch die Wohnung, nur im Hintergrund wahrgenommen von Sherlock und John. Sie sprach nicht, schaute nur, ob etwas zu tun war. Sie war die einzige Person, die John und Sherlock akzeptierten. Sherlock kümmerte sich nicht, dass Mrs Hudson sie eng verschlungen auf dem Sofa fand und sie zudeckte, sie nackt zusammen im Bett sah und die Fensterläden schloss. Dass Mrs Hudson in ihrem Bad nachschaute und ihre Wäsche wusch, ihre Küche in Ordnung brachte. Mrs Hudson gehörte zu ihnen.

Nach drei oder vier Tagen betäubter Wortlosigkeit sagte Sherlock zu John:

„Lass uns ein paar Schritte gehen, John. Die Luft wird uns gut tun.“

John stand müde auf, zog sich an und ging mit. Sie spazierten durch den Regent‘s Park, Schulter an Schulter, blieben eng beieinander. Es war ein frühsommerlicher Tag. Sie schauten am See den Enten zu und den Kindern, die am Ufer mit Kieseln spielten. Sonne schäkerte durch die Blätter der Bäume und blitzte in ihre stumpf gewordenen Augen. Sie setzten sich auf eine Bank am Ufer des Sees und schauten hinaus aufs Wasser. Der Wind liess die Blätter der Eiche über ihnen rascheln und kräuselte ein feines, regelmässiges Muster in die Wasseroberfläche. Die Luft roch nach Sommer und kommender Wärme und strich über ihre Gesichter. Sie sass aneinander gelehnt. John hatte in Sherlocks Manteltasche getastet. Ihre Hände waren im Schutz des Stoffes fest umeinander geschlossen.

Sie gingen von da an jeden Tag ein Stück durch den Park, und allmählich begannen sie wieder Worte zu finden, wenn auch nur für die Banalitäten des Alltags. Was hinter ihnen lag, war noch verschlossen in einer Hülle aus Angst und Schmerz und dem Unvermögen zu begreifen, was geschehen war. Erst der Gang zum Grab öffnete die verbale Tür zu diesen Dingen. Aber es dauerte mehr als zwei Wochen, bis sie es wagten, zum Friedhof zu gehen statt in den Park. 

Es war ein weiterer dieser warmen Frühsommertage. Sie fuhren mit dem Taxi zum Friedhof. Sie gingen schweigend durch die Reihen alter Gräber nach hinten zu den frisch angelegten Ruhestätten. Sie drosselten das Tempo, als sie den Stein sahen, John hielt sich an Sherlocks Arm fest.

Sherlock starrte stumm auf den Stein, auf das Grab von Mary und Sophie Watson. Es war bereits wieder erstes Gras gewachsen auf der frisch aufgeworfenen Erde, Gänseblümchen spriessten neben dem Stein. Sherlock griff nach Johns Hand. John hatte die Blumen niedergelegt. Rote Rosen für Mary, weisse für Sophie. John hatte die weissen zum Friedhof getragen, Sherlock die roten. Sherlock hatte unterwegs die langen Stiele umfasst, fest. Die Dornen hatten durch das dünne Papier gestochen, waren in seine Hand gedrungen. Er hatte die Stiche gespürt und fester zugedrückt, den Schmerz gesucht, das Blut begrüsst. Klebriger Saft, der sich anhaftete an das Papier, sich heimlich mit den Blumen verband. Und jetzt, da John seine Hand hielt, sich mit Johns Handfläche verklebte. So wie ihre Geschlechter sich mit Sperma verklebten, wenn sie sich liebten.

„Von uns beiden liegt ein Teil da unten“, sagte John leise. „Meine Frau, deine Freundin. Mein Kind, dein Name. Unsere Hoffnung. Unsere Zukunft.“

„Nicht unsere Zukunft, John“, entgegnete Sherlock. „Es ist unsere Vergangenheit, die da unten liegt. Unsere gemeinsame Vergangenheit. Die Zukunft liegt vor uns.“

Sie standen lange, schweigend, in Gedanken versunken. Sie wandten sich in verschiedene Richtungen, als sie aufbrachen, John nach rechts, Sherlock nach links. Sie liessen ihre Hände nicht los, schauten sich verwundert an. Sherlock wusste nicht genau, warum er nicht zurück wollte, warum er hier bleiben wollte, weitergehen wollte zwischen all diesen Grabmälern, steinernen Zeugen der Vergänglichkeit. John liess sich mitnehmen. Sie spazierten langsam und schweigend zwischen den Gräbern, fanden eine Bank im alten Teil des Friedhofes, setzten sich in den Schatten einer Buche.

„So also“, sagte John nach einer Weile, nachdenklich, „bleibst nur du einzig zurück in meinem Leben.“

„Ich werde bei dir bleiben, John. Für immer, wenn du das willst.“

„Bis Tod und Schicksal uns auseinander reissen.“ Johns Stimme klang bitter.

„Nichts kann uns auseinander reissen, John. Niemand kann wegnehmen, was wir teilen. So wie niemand Mary und Sophie von uns trennen kann. Sie werden immer zu uns gehören.“

Sherlock drückte die Hand des Freundes fest und warm. 

„Wenn ich falle“, sagte John leise, den Blick geradeaus in die Leere, „dann falle ich zu dir. Immer wieder. Ich weiss es jetzt sicher. Ich hätte nie für möglich gehalten, dass ich das zu einem Menschen je würde sagen können. Aber es ist so.“

„Meine Arme sind offen“, sagte Sherlock schlicht. Er wusste, dass er selber längst gefallen war. Vollständig und unwiderruflich. 

 

 

_Ende_


End file.
